Volverte a ver
by arcueid27granger
Summary: Mi primer fic en Paradisse Kiss... Yukari se va a casar aunque sus amigos no lo aprueban, podrá la visita de George cambiar su decisión?...Y&G -- CAP 12 UP!
1. CAPITULO 1

**_Los personajes de Paradise Kiss no me pertenecen. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por inconformidad con el final…!_**

**VOLVERTE A VER**

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

"_Cómo pueden las opiniones de otros afectarme de esta manera?... Me prometí a mí misma que nadie volvería a decirme lo que debí o no hacer, juré que las decisiones con respecto a mi futuro las tomaría yo, sin importar los demás, pero ¿por qué me afecta tanto?... ¿por qué ahora?"_

Yukari Hayasaka tomaba un refrescante té en un pequeño, pero refinado café a las afueras del estudio en el que actualmente estaba realizando la sesión de fotos para la nueva línea de su querida amiga Miwako.

Había decidido tomarse la tarde libre después de leer la carta de su madre, la primera en más de medio año. La esperaba, sobre todo después de la noticia que le dio en su última visita.

**_Flash Back_**

_- Mamá, tenemos que hablar del por qué de mi visita. – Yukari mantenía una expresión seria, pese a los esfuerzos de su madre por hacerla sonreír._

_- Bueno hija, dime, por qué yo pensé que simplemente quisiste pasar a saludarnos, después de todo no hablamos mucho._

_- Madre, viene a darte esto personalmente – Yukari sacó de su elegante cartera Prada una tarjeta muy elegante y se la extendió. Al ver la mirada confusa de su madre respondió a la pregunta que se formulaba en esta – es la invitación a mi boda. Me caso en dos meses y deseo que tú y mi…_

_- No! – el grito de su madre la tomó por sorpresa – te casas con ese hombre, verdad? – la ira se cernía sobre el rostro de su madre – no lo apruebo, él es muy mayor para ti, es solo un aprovechado que se valió de tu amistad para enamorarte y así quedarse con tu dinero… no lo permito, así que no quiero que sigas con esta absurda idea de casarte con él._

_- Lo siento mamá, pero no vine aquí a pedirte permiso para casarme, solo quería que lo supieras. – antes de que su madre volviese a hablar Yukari se paró y con una mirada severa le aclaró – ya soy una adulta, puedo valerme por mí misma y yo soy quien decide con quien me caso o no. No espero que comprendas, pero lo amo y él a mí. Cuando estés más calmada y lo aceptes llámame y conversaremos…_

_- No lo aceptaré nunca y si no desistes de casarte con ese hombre no esperes que yo asista a tu boda._

_-Como quieras... – con una última mirada abandonó su casa._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Después de eso había dado a conocer su compromiso en el mundo y la mayoría lo había aceptado con gran gusto, pero no las personas que más le importaban. Entre ellas estaban Mikako, Miwako y Arashi. Los tres se habían mostrado recelosos ante la idea, y el más afectado había sido su querido amigo Tokumori, quien le había dicho que ese hombre no era para ella y curiosamente le había hablado de él… de George.

Aún sonaban en su mente las palabras de Tokumori...

"_- Yukari, te precipitas, no te veo enamorada de él, además yo lo conozco. No niego que sea una gran persona, pero de ahí a convertirse en tu esposo. No, no lo creo. Además tú no pareces una novia, no. Cuando vuelvas a amar como amaste a George Koizumi tendrás mi apoyo, aunque no creo que puedas amar a alguien como aún lo sigues amando a él. "_

Junto con Tokumori habían estado las quejas de Arashi, quien más por apego a George que otra cosa se había mostrado reacio a aceptar el matrimonio de Yukari.

Ahí sentada esperaba a Miwako, quien le había dicho que la alcanzaría en cuanto terminase de guardar la ropa que habían utilizado ese día.

Media hora después un grito atrajo su atención – Caroline!! – Miwako venía corriendo por la calle como cuando la conoció. Aún parecía y actuaba como una niña pequeña, pese a que logró crecer unos cinco centímetros más que su hermana Mikako.

- Gomenasai Caroline

- No te preocupes Miwako, ahora dime qué es eso tan urgente que quería comentarme y que no quisiste decir hasta que estuviésemos solas.

- Bueno, yo… Yukari – la sorprendió que la llamara por su nombre, solo lo hacía cuando era muy serio lo que quería decir- hasta ahora no he dicho nada acerca de tu noviazgo con ese hombre porque pensé que solo era otro capricho, pero no puedo seguir callando cuando piensas unirte a un hombre que no te ama para nada y solo te usa.

- Miwako, tú también, pensé que por lo menos tú me apoyarías, pero veo que no. No importa, como ya te he dicho miles de veces, no lo amo, el amor para mí ya no importa, lo quiero y él a mí, en nuestra relación no hay cabida para el amor… no después de **_él_**… pero aún así pienso casarme con él…

- Yukari, claro que te apoyo eres mi mejor amiga, pero bajo estas circunstancias no puedo dejarlo pasar… tienes que ver esto – con un ligero temblor en sus manos sacó un pequeño sobre de su abrigo y se lo tendió a la modelo.

- ¿Qué es esto Miwako? – Yukari la miraba desconcertada.

- Léelo, es de tu prometido… lo encontré la última vez que vino a recogerte; lo dejo caer y bueno… yo lo encontré. No sabía de quien era por eso lo leí, pero cuando vi el nombre en la factura no lo pude creer.

Yukari tomo el sobre y extrajo una pequeña factura de tonos y dibujos escandalosos y se puso pálida al leer el contenido de estas. Dejó caer el sobre y levantó su muñeca para observar la hora en el delicado reloj de oro que le había regalado Miwako por su primer éxito a nivel mundial, con un movimiento rápido extrajo un poco de dinero y lo dejó en la mesa mientras salía corriendo a su deportivo negro, estacionado frente al café, pese a los insistentes gritos de Miwako para que volviese.

Apenas se subió al auto tomó la carretera que llevaba fuera de la ciudad, manejó por la autopista a gran velocidad mientras lágrimas de furia se escapaban de sus ojos.

" _Cómo pude ser tan… agggg!... no puedo creerlo…después de todo lo que hice por él, a todos lo que enfrenté por nosotros y él me hace esto… por qué… por qué!_ – Furiosa apretó el acelerador divisando ya su objetivo.

El auto se detuvo de improviso frente a un bello edificio, de varios pisos y que desde lejos se veía era muy lujoso. Yukari se bajó imponente del auto y rehusó darle sus llaves al valet alegando que no tardaría mucho.

Ingresó a la recepción en donde una joven atendía la computadora central, se acercó con pasos gráciles y le habló

- Buenas tardes, Bienvenida a…

- Ahórrese el saludo, busco a…- pero las palabras murieron en sus labios antes de salir al divisar al autor de su visita a tan odioso lugar.

Lo vio bajando por las escaleras, que sin duda conducían a las habitaciones, con una preciosa pelirroja que no cesaba de reír y besarlo. Sin notar su presencia salieron del lugar y Yukari salió tras ellos con pasos seguros y mirada penetrante.

Una vez afuera los localizó cerca al auto de este, un Porshe rojo, mientras se despedían. Decidida se acercó a ellos y con un carraspero atrajo su atención.

- Hola cariño – el sarcasmo y la frialdad con que pronunció estas palabras ocasionaron que su prometido apartara a la pelirroja de él con tanta fuerza que casi la tira al suelo.

- Yu… Yukari... Qué estas haciendo aquí? –la pregunta fue estúpida y ello sabía.

- Vine a devolverte esto, imbécil – con toda la fuerza que pudo le arrojo el anillo de diamantes, que él le había dado cuando le pidió matrimonio, y que ahora estaba casi segura había salido de su cuenta, a la cara y se volteó para irse.

- Yukari, espera… esto no significa nada, yo… yo te amo… por favor

- Ahórratelo… ah! y una cosa mas no te molestes en seguir sacando dinero de mi cuenta porque si lo vuelves a intentar, te meto preso, lo entendiste? – con una fría sonrisa se alejó en su deportivo.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, el que antes fue de George y ahora ella había comprado, ya eran pasadas las doce. Apenas entró dejó caer su cartera en el mueble y se dirigió al baño a toda prisa. Vistiendo un precioso vestido se metió a la ducha y abrió el grifo dejando que las gotas de agua helada la bañaran.

Estuvo ahí por lo menos media hora, hasta que se cansó y decidió salir. Con una toalla que le cubría el cabello, que le caía por el rostro abrió la puerta del baño, se dirigía a su cuarto, cuando escuchó paso atrás de ella. Rápidamente se volteó pensando que era ese imbécil que venía a pedirle perdón, pero cuando vio la cara del sujeto que estaba parado en su sala dejó caer la toalla y abrió la boca.

Frente a ella estaba George Koizumi, el hombre al que amó con toda su alma, y que aún, para qué negarlo, amaba.

- Hola Yukari…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Weno es mi primer fic en este anime, pero desde el momento que lo vi me encantó… además no me quedé conforme con el final del anime. Pienso que Yukari y George eran el uno para el otro, a sí que me decidí a hacer esta historia.**

**Este fic solo tendrá dos capítulos y tal vez un epílogo… depende de la acogida que tenga…**

**Espero que les guste y la disfruten…. Plis reviews!... vamos no les cuesta nada, si? **

**Los kiere**

**Arcueid**


	2. CAPITULO 2

**_Los personajes de Paradise Kiss no me pertenecen. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por inconformidad con el final…!_**

**VOLVERTE A VER**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

…esa voz era inconfundible, ese tono tan caballeroso y suave solo le pertenecía a **él.**

Con movimientos torpes y balbuceos se acercó a él lo suficiente para que pudiese escuchar salir su nombre de los labios de Yukari – George…

Una sonrisa soberbia se dibujó en su rostro y se acercó a ella lentamente. El olor de su colonia se fue filtrando por los poros de sus piel, la conocía tan bien, esa esencia y el calor que desprendía el le eran tan familiares y a la vez tan lejanos.

Cuando se detuvo delante de ella, la estudió con la mirada y levantó una mano hacia su mejilla. Yukari no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para esperar el contacto, pero… nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos para darse contra la fría soledad de su apartamento… no había nadie…_otra vez._

Cansada y sin ánimos se tiró a su cama de espaldas mientras que su brazo cubría sus ojos y las lágrimas que silenciosamente se escapaban de ellos.

"_Pensé que ya había superado eso, me prometí que no volvería a pensar ni a llorar por él… pero mírame… de seguro George se reiría de mí si me viese de esta manera…pero no lo puedo evitar, no por más tiempo… -_Yukari dejó escapar fuertes gemidos y ya no intentó ocultar su dolor_ – George…"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- A qué hora llegarás? – Miwako se veía muy feliz hablando por su nuevo celular.

- mmm… mou…tanto?…mmm... está bien… ¡ pero no te demores más…sí, está bien…sí, adiós… no!, espera, Yukari va a venir hoy y …qué?...por qué?, pero…mmm… no me gusta, pero está bien no le diré nada – sin más el timbre que indicaba que la llamada terminó se escuchaba por la línea…- Y ahora qué haré?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Caroline! – Yukari no había terminado de entrar en el estudio fotográfico y ya tenía a Miwako colgada de su cuello.

- Buenos tardes Miwako, yo también me alegro de verte, pero podrías bajarte de mi cuello?

- Caroline, estás bien? ¿Qué paso ayer? Te fuste tan rápido y yo…

- Miwako, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, está bien? – Miwako asintió con el semblante triste – Si terminamos rápido el trabajo, tal vez podamos pasar a un café y ahí platicaremos con más calma – la diseñadora sonrió ante estas palabras y empezó a hablar del trabajo.

- Hoy tenemos que terminar con la ropa de verano, si es posible empezar con la de otoño – cuando Miwako se dedicaba a trabajar, de verdad la desconocía.

- Hola chi… - Arashi no pudo terminar de saludar porque ya tenia a su esposa colgada de su cuello.

- Arashi!, te extrañé mucho – Miwako sonreía mientras sobaba su mejilla contra el rostro de Arashi.

- Bueno chicos, creo que mejor me voy a cambiar, los dejo... Un gusto verte Arashi.- el ex punk levantó la mano a modo de saludo.

- Caroline, ahora voy para empezar con las fotografías…

Entre trajes y maquillajes llegó la tarde. Todo el equipo se preparaba para abandonar el estudio después de tan agotador día.

Yukari era la única que no parecía estar ahí, desde que terminaron la sesión de fotos se había situado junto a la ventana mirando a la nada.

- Caroline – el llamado de Miwako la atrajo a la realidad – ya estoy lista, nos vamos?

- Sí, vamos – consultando su reloj por milésima vez en el día Miwako salió del estudio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El camino hasta el café transcurrió en un silencio absoluto, Miwako no dejaba de ver a Yukari sin intentar ser discreta. La modelo ni cuanta se daba pues iba tan metida en sus pensamientos.

" _Qué debo hacer ahora? Estoy tan confundida… ya no tengo nada claro, solo… solo … por qué tengo que seguir pensando en ti?. Por qué si tú te fuiste? Por qué?"_

Llegaron al café y Yukari seguía metida n sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera notó que Miwako fue la que ordenó por ella. Un té de jazmines para la modelo y un capuchino para la diseñadora.

-Caroline… - la pelirrosa fue la que rompió el silencio – cuéntame, qué sucedió?

- Rompí mi compromiso, ya no me voy a casar, si es lo que quieres saber – su comentario fue frío e hiriente.

- Caroline, yo no…

- Ya lo sé, discúlpame, no tenía por que haberte hablado de esa manera. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, solo que todavía estoy un poco afectada

- Está bien, pero dime, qué pasó?

- Miwako, tú sabías que entre él y yo no había amor, era una especie de convenio en el cual pensé había cariño, respeto y amistad, pero veo que estaba equivocada – aún le sorprendía escuchar hablar a Yukari de ese modo acerca del amor, desde que se fue George, Yukari se había vuelto alguien práctica y fría –como todos ustedes dijeron, fui una tonta.

- No! Yukari – el rostro de la diseñadora estaba serio y un poco molesto – no eres tonta… fue él el que te traicionó, tú no tienes la culpa de eso, excepto de estar huyendo – ante esto Yukari abrió los ojos sorprendida y confundida.

- Huyendo? Miwako yo…

- Sí, huyendo – sonó a sentencia – Caroline, yo sé que usabas este compromiso para ocultar lo que aún sientes por George- a la mención de ese nombre Yukari no pudo evitar recordar lo que sucedió en su apartamento - querías demostrarle a todos que ya lo habías olvidado, pero no estaba bien lo que hacías…

- Miwako, ya te he dicho que lo he superado, yo por George ya no siento nada – _" a quién engaño? Han pasado 10 años y aún n he dejado de amarlo un poco"_

Su amiga la veía en silencio, sabía que cuando la morena estaba en ese plan de negación era inútil tratar de convencerla de lo contrario.

- Está bien, pero no te creo – antes de que pudiera decir nada, cambio de tema – qué piensas hacer ahora?

- Bueno, la verdad no lo he pensado aún, pero por ahora pienso dedicarme con todas mis fuerzas al trabajo. Te conté que hace unos días recibí una llamada del director del festival de modas de Paris? Quieres que nos encontremos la próxima semana.

- Oh! Caroline, esa es una magnífica noticia… -Miwako parecía haber recuperado su buen ánimo ante la noticia, pero para Yukari Paris solo significaba una cosa: George.

- Caroline! –el potente grito de Miwako la interrumpió por segunda vez en es día –hoy si que estás distraída.

- Qué pasa Miwako?

- Ah, es cierto, te suba invitando a cenar esta noche con nosotros, Arashi va a cocinar! –una gota le resbaló por la cabeza, la última vez que Miwako quiso cocinar casi incendia la cocina.

- Mmm… no creo, gracias, pero no estoy de ánimos para salir, discúlpame con Arashi y tal vez los visité otro día.

- Peor Caroline, tienes que venir. Hoy les tengo una sorpresa!

- ¿Sorpresa?

-Sí! por favor tienes que venir – la miró con unos ojos suplicantes y terminó de convencerla.

- Sí, está bien – suspiró, sabía que se iba a arrepentir, después de todo estar con Miwako siempre era una aventura

- Siiiii!! – revisó una vez más su reloj antes de pararse – bueno, entonces debo irme, sino se hará tarde. Te espero a las 9 en mi casa, no faltes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la hora acordada Yukari se encontraba frente a la puerta de una bonita casa de so pisos. Tocó el timbre mientras miraba el tan arreglado jardín de Miwako. No sabía de donde sacaba tiempo para trabajar, ser madre y esposa y además cuidar de ese jardín. Miwako sí que la seguí sorprendiendo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña rubia. Era Miruru, la pecunia hija de Miwako y Arashi, era igual a su madre, aunque poseía el carácter y el rubio cabello de su padre.

- Tía Yukari! –la pequeña se le lanzó encima _"creo que eso lo aprendió de su mamá"_ y como si la hubieran llamado con el pensamiento Miwako asomó su cabeza por la cocina.

- Caroline! – por un momento creyó tener que aguantar a las dos colgadas de ella, pero asombrosamente Miwako solo le sonrió y le pidió que esperara en la sala.

- Ven, Miruru vamos a la sala – bajó a la pequeña e ingresaron al gran salón que era la sala. La televisión estaba prendida y pasaban las noticias, Yukari no les prestó atención y se dispuso a jugar con la pequeña.

_- Bueno, como ya habían anunciado el elenco entero de la famosa comedia teatral hará una visita a los teatros de Japón antes de llegar a New York._

_- Sí, Yumiko, los actores, productores y diseñadores estarán maña con nosotros en una conferencia que harán en el centro de Tokio. Cabe resaltar para las admiradoras de la moda que el apuesto y reconocido diseñador… -_ la noticia no pudo ser terminado por que Miwako apagó la televisión y las llamó a la mesa.

La cena transcurrió entre pláticas y bromas por parte de Arashi y la pequeña Miruru. Yukari comprobó que Arashi tampoco sabía de qué se trataba la sorpresa que Miwako les tenía preparada. Después del postre, que consistí en helado casero de chocolate, pasaron a sentarse en la sala.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el aeropuerto de Tokio el vuelo proveniente de Paris acaba de aterrizar.

Un joven alto, de porte real y raro cabello azul, bajaba junto a un grupo muy alegre del avión.

Apenas puso un pie fuera del aeropuerto, se quitó los lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojos, pese a que era de noche.

- Por fin. Yukari…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Miwako, creo que ya se está haciendo tarde, qué e esa sorpresa de la que hablabas?

- Bueno, es que yo –miro su reloj y empezó a caminar por el cuarto dando vueltas –ya se le hizo tarde…-susurró.

- Creo que es mejor que… - el sonido del timbre no la dejó continuar, miró a Miwako quien se había quedado quieta mirando la puerta sin intención alguna de abrirla. Miró a Arashi, quien solo se limitó a levantar los hombros en señal de que no era su problema.

- Miwako…? No vas a abrir la puerta? – el timbre volvió a sonar y su amiga seguía sin moverse del lugar en el que estaba parada. Yukari suspiró resignada y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

" _Quién puede ser a estas horas? Será la sorpresa de la que nos hablo Miwako? "_

Cuando su mano tocó la perilla algo en su pecho hizo una presión muy fuerte. Siempre le pasaba cuando tenía un mal presentimiento. Miró recelosa la pu7erta y nuevas dudas asaltaron su mente mientras abrí lentamente la puerta. _" Quién puede haber venido para que me sienta así? _

Cuando abrió la puerta totalmente, ya no podía seguir pensando. La persona que la miraba divertida desde la puerta.

Diez años, diez años desde la última vez que la había visto y solo la miraba divertida.

"_Esa persona era… era…_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

H**olaaaaaaaaaaaa!...**

**Lo siento, lo siento de verdad quería actualizar la semana pasada, pero entre una cosa y otra se me olvidó ..ToT… por fas no me odien…**

**Les traigo este cap de volada, porque mañana es mi cumple y estoy limpiando mi casa...y si no lo publicaba hoy iba ser hasta el miércoles.**

**Bueno ahora la gran pregunta ****Qué les pareció?... les gustó? ... Espero con ansias sus comentarios para saber su opinión, ojalá y el cap no los haya decepcionado.**

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Nadja-chan: **Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, aquí te traigo el nuevo cap. Y disculpa por la demora P!

**XXXELIUTXX : **jejeje gracias amio x el review y no te preocupes que vana a haber muchas partes más…cdt tkm!.

**Usaqui Kou: **jejeje…. Bueno sobre las dos partes, creo que fue muy precipitado de mi parte decir eso... P!... definitivamente no puedo decir cuantos capítulos habrán, pero espero que les gusten, prometo actualizar pronto. Gracias

**Emy Black: **Hoola.. gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes creo que la historia no será tan corta…D!

**Vickyta-chan: **Jejeje… lo sé no debí decir que tendría solo dos caps, jejeje…P! fue muy precipitado... gracias x los ánimos, no te preocupes que seguiré actualizando constantemente. Cdt y espero saber de ti pronto

**Bueno espero sus comentarios y nos vemos la próxima semana, espero poder actualizar una vez cada semana y si se da la ocasión dos…**

**Cuídense mucho y nos vemos**

**Arcueid**


	3. CAPITULO 3

**_Los personajes de Paradise Kiss no me pertenecen. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por inconformidad con el final…!_**

**VOLVERTE A VER**

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

- Hola Yukari – la sonrisa apareció en ese fino rostro que la modelo observaba desde la puerta. Ella no era capaz de articular palabras debido a la sorpresa de volver a ver a…

- Isabella! – Miwako pareció haber salido de su estupefacción y saltó al cuello de la mujer.

- Qué bueno verte Miwako – su mirada volvió hacia Yukari a quien dirigió una dulce sonrisa y se adentró en la casa sin esperarla.

- Yukari…- el llamado de Isabella trajo rápidamente de vuelta a Yukari – piensas quedarte en la puerta toda la noche?

- No…- Isabella avanzó hacia el interior de la casa sin esperar su respuesta ni a ella.

Cuando se unió a ellos en la sala, notó que Arashi tuvo una reacción parecida a la suya, pero no tardó tanto en reponerse y no dudó un minuto en saludarla y llenarla de halagos. Una vez que se sentaron y pasó el silencio inicial, no pararon de hablar.

Isabella fue, hace muchos años, una amiga, si bien no cercana, muy especial. Ella tenía la cualidad de con solo una mirada decirte que todo estaba bien, por más mal que andaran las cosas, solo te sonreía y te hacía saber que ella estaba ahí para ti.

Se dio cuenta que había cambiado algunos aspectos de su imagen. Aún mantenía el cabello largo y con rulos en las puntas, pero ahora de un color azul verdoso, muy parecido al de las flores que usó para desfilar el vestido de _Paradise Kiss. _Había estilizado su figura aún más y el dibujo que llevaba en el ojo ya no eran pétalos sino una estrella del mismo color que su cabello.

La noche y parte de la madrugada transcurrió entre mil anécdotas y relatos acerca de los viajes y trabajos de Isabella, quien había recorrido casi toda Europa.

Durante toda la conversión Isabella evitó mencionar a George, pues según lo que Miwako le había contado Yukari aún mantenía sentimientos por él.

Un tema en particular llamó la atención de Yukari. Isabella era una de las codirectoras del Festival de Modas de Paris. Estaba en Japón para hablar con el Sr. Miyazawa, el director general y el hombre con el que Yukari se reuniría la próxima semana. Sin embargo decidió no preguntarle nada, después de todo si ella era la codirectora debía estar al tanto de sur reunión con el director.

Eran pasadas las 2 de la mañana cuando, por fin, dejó la casa de Miwako. Cuando se fue Isabella, aún mostraba ánimos de seguir conversando.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El teléfono sonó fuertemente interrumpiendo el sueño de la morena, quien descansaba apaciblemente. Refunfuñando levantó la mano y tanteó sobre el tocador para encontrar su móvil.

- Hola?

_- Qué dormilona… no deberías estar ya aquí? _– cuando escuchó la voz de Miwako se sentó en la cama rápidamente y tomó el reloj que estaba junto a su lámpara y vio con horror que ya eran pasadas las 10 de la mañana. Debería de haberse encontrado con Miwako en el estudio para la última sesión de fotos hace una hora.

- Miwako, lo siento, me quedé dormida, pero si me das media hora, creo que puedo llegar – escuchó una risita contenida desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- _Caroline, no te preocupes que yo recién me estoy levantando de la cama..jiji… Puedes tomarte tu tiempo, ya llamé a los chicos y les dije que iríamos después del almuerzo así que puedes descansar un poco más. _

- Gracias Miwako, ok... sí nos veremos a las 2 entonces –colgó el teléfono un poco más calmada y se sentó en el borde de su gran cama de dos plazas. Definitivamente ya no podría volver a dormir, pero en qué emplearía dos horas y media?

Por lo pronto podrías darse una ducha para terminarse de despertar y preparase una ensalada de frutas.

Después de darse una relajante baño de burbujas se sentó en el gran sofá que tenía en su sala. En tanto silencio y tranquilidad le fue inevitable recordar la causa de haberse quedado dormida.

Yukari era una mujer de mundo, constantemente tenía que asistir a fiestas y realizar viajes por todo el mundo, pero esto nunca había interferido en su costumbre de levantarse antes de las 7 de la mañana. Sin embargo la noche anterior no lo había podido evitar y se vio soñando con él… siempre con él.

_Cuando llegó de la casa de Miwako, después del reencuentro con Isabella, todo fue un caos. No sabía por qué todo le recordaba a él, la casa, las paredes… hasta el aire, todo parecía tener su nombre, su esencia grabada con fuego. Aunque no quiso prestarle atención su mente no se lo permitió y, como si fuera una película, le pasaba una y otra vez todas las imágenes en la que aparecían ella y George. Una tras otra, recordándole lo sola y triste que se sentía._

_Estuvo como media hora intentando apartarlas de su cabeza y dando vueltas en la cama, hasta que se aburrió y decidió que lo mejor sería tomar un vaso de leche caliente para ayudarla a dormir, pero cuando iba saliendo, por casualidades de la vida, uno de sus álbumes cayó y se abrió mostrando diversas fotos, fotos muy antiguas. _

_Fotos que en las que aparecía ganando el segundo lugar en el concurso de la escuela Yaza, la foto de la celebración de navidad con todos los chicos del Atelier… las fotos de las campañas de modelaje que hizo con George, la cita que tuvieron en el parque, una en la que aparecían en el Atelier y muchas otras de ellos dos juntos._

_Dejó el vaso de leche en la mesa, era inútil, porque sabía que nada podría ayudarla a dormir, no ahora que sabía que ese no era su problema. Y definitivamente un vaso de leche no cura el amor._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Bien, equipo, creo que ya hemos hecho lo suficiente por el día de hoy. Buen trabajo…… nos veremos el lunes – Miwako se despedía del equipo de trabajo, mientras Yukari terminaba de cambiarse e Isabella esperaba en el balcón del tercer piso.

Sin previo aviso, esa misma tarde se presento Isabella en el estudio diciendo que quería salir a pasear por el Centro con Miwako y Yukari. Miwako siempre feliz ante la oportunidad de pasear se había mostrado entusiasta desde el primer momento, fue a Yukari a quien tuvieron que convencer. Lo cierto era que la modelo no se encontraba con el mejor de los ánimos para salir a pasear.

- Bueno, creo que ya estoy lista- Yukari se había puesto un bonito vestido verde botella, de tiras y escote en V, le llegaba unos dedos sobre las rodillas, unas bonitas sandalias de taco fino y se dejó el cabello suelto.

Decidieron ir caminando, después de todo el Centro no estaba tan lejos y una plática no les vendría mal.

Como siempre Miwako iba mirando cada tienda como si nunca hubiese salido de su casa. Yukari iba detrás con Isabella, quien la miraba sin disimulo.

- Yukari… - Isabella se detuvo un momento frente a una tienda sin ninguna particularidad - qué sucede?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Yukari, había hecho lo más que había podido por disimular las ojeras con el maquillaje y no les había dicho nada de lo sucedido.

- Yo… Sí...- puso la sonrisa más natural que le salio – por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que te noto triste y muy pensativa, me pareció que hay algo que te moleste. Además hoy cuando fui a visitarlas al estudio noté que no te entusiasmo la idea de que saliéramos. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Sin duda Isabella no había cambiado nada. Aún era capaz de percibir las emociones de los demás y seguía siendo tan considerada como de costumbre.

Muy dentro de Yukari un sentimiento de nostalgia se permitió salir libremente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Yukari lo disfrutó.

- No… no pasa nada – le gustaba que Isabella se preocupase por ella, pero no era justo que la incomodase con sus tonterías. Ella era muy amiga de George y sin duda le dolería verla sufrir por su amigo. – solo cosas del trabajo. No te lo dije, pero me llamaron de…

La conversación siguió hasta que llegaron al Centro donde Miwako las jaló inmediatamente hacia el patio central.

- Miwako, hacia donde vamos? – la pregunta era más que necesaria si Miwako no se había detenido ni una sola vez a admirar las tiendas ni a los payasos que salían bailando de un restaurante infantil.

- Isabella, lo que pasa es que hoy en la mañana vi que una famosa compañía de teatro esta haciendo unas presentaciones aquí en Japón y parece ser que esta es la última. Los actores son mis ídolos y los diseños del vestuario son simplemente hermosos – Miwako tenía estrellitas en los ojos. De verdad estaba emocionada.

Llegaron completas hasta el patio central, donde pudieron notar la cantidad de gente reunida en ese lugar. Miles de chicas gritaban mientras en el escenario que estaba montado al centro, se encontraban los actores, o eso parecía por los gritos que daban esas muchachitas "_te amo_"… _"cásate conmigo_" y muchas cosas más que no valdría la pena mencionar.

Apenas llegaron junto a la multitud Miwako salió disparada hacia el escenario. Era admirable la forma en la que se abría paso entre todas esas personas.

Otra vez Isabella y Yukari se quedaron a solas, sin notar que desde hace unos minutos un joven las observaba atentamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaba sentado firmando autógrafos como el resto de sus colegas, aunque no entendía por qué, puesto que el solo era el diseñador del vestuario y no actor. Pero eso no viene al caso.

Pese a todo el griterío que se había armado no pudo evitar escuchar unos fuertes chillidos y risas sobre todo el alboroto.

Esa voz no la olvidaría nunca. La reconocería en todo momento. Y como prediciendo sus pensamientos una mujer, que más bien parecía una niña, de un fuerte color rosado en el cabello, apareció por las puertas jalando a otras dos mujeres.

El alma se le cayó a los pies. Esa mujer, era sin duda Miwako y las dos otras que tría con ella eran Isabella, y… _Yukari._

Inmediatamente se paró y por puro instinto empezó a acercarse a las chicas, pese a que su cerebro le gritaba que se estuviese quieto y que no se acercara, que nada bueno resultaría. Pese a las quejas de su parte racional siguió acercándose.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia razonable se detuvo "_qué estoy haciendo?" _

La cercanía le permitía verlas mucho mejor. Isabella estaba igual que cuando salió de Berlín hacia Japón. Pero Yukari,… Yukari ya era toda una mujer.

Sin duda había crecido mucho, casi un palmo. Todo su cuerpo se había terminado de desarrollar y poseía una figura estilizada y muy hermosa. No era esquelética, como muchas otras modelos que había conocido, pero sí era muy fina. Su rostro seguía siendo el mismo que recordaba, aunque uno que otro rasgo se había perfeccionado.

Cuando escuchó la noticia del matrimonio de Yukari, se había refugiado en su frialdad, trataba a todo mundo como sino fuesen nada, como si ya nada importase. Y se había jurado que no volvería a dedicarle ni un segundo de sus pensamientos a la modelo.

Otra promesa sin cumplir, puesto que no había ni una sola noche en la que no soñara con ella.

Isabella lo había intentado convencer de acompañarla a Japón, pero no aceptó alegando que tenía una gira con los del teatro. Que ironía. Japón había sido su primera parada.

George parecía tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que nada lo hubiese sacado, excepto tal vez un empujón…

- Lo siento – un joven alto, de cabello marrón oscuro levantó la mano a modelo de disculpa.

Lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, era ese muchacho del cual Yukari estaba enamorada cuando se conocieron y vio como se dirigía hacia ella.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Con tanto barullo ya habían perdido de vista a Miwako y ahora no sabían que hacer. Los actores se habían bajado ya del escenario y se habían retirado a sus camerinos.

Ambas habían tenido un extraño presentimiento y habían decidido que el primer lugar para buscar a Miwako era, en definitiva, el camerino de los actores.

Pero el gran problema era que, los guardias de seguridad no las dejaban ingresar bajo ningún pretexto. Ya habían perdido media hora en darle explicaciones al guardia, y estaban por irse.

- No hay problema, déjalas pasar – la voz las sorprendió mucho, pero Yukari la habría reconocido en cualquier parte.

Se volteo para encontrarse con ese par de ojos que tanto quería. Se lanzó a los brazos de ese joven con una sonrisa tan sincera, una que ella no creyó poder sacar en mucho tiempo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vio como la modelo lo abrazaba con entusiasmo y sonreía. Sin duda él no sería bien recibido. Con una sonrisa triste se alejó.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Hiro! Qué sorpresa verte…- Tokumori le acariciaba el cabello como si aún fuese una niña pequeña.

- A mí también me sorprende mucho verte por aquí, ya hace buen tiempo que no nos hemos visto.

- Sí… oh, pero qué modales… Hiro, te presento a una gran amiga, Isabella Yamamoto.

- Mucho gusto.

- Isabella, él es Hiro Tokumori, lo recuerdas, verdad?

- Claro, Yukari habla mucho de ti.

- Debe ser…., Yukari, cuéntame qué estas buscando, precisamente en los camerinos?

- Bueno, Miwako – la mención de la pelirrosa ya no le afectaba, no cuando ella era tan feliz junto a Arashi y su hija – se perdió cuando vinimos a ver la presentación y creemos que puede estar en los camerinos.

- Ah, Miwako nunca crecerá… vengan, vamos a buscarla. – Entraron por una puerta que conducía a un largo pasillo, habían muchas puertas a ambos lados del corredor y una escalera casi llegando al final. Bajaron por la escalera, el pasillo que estaba abajo era más pequeño y mucho más acogedor. Cada puerta, que solo eran 10, tenía los nombres de sus ocupantes grabado en una estrellita dorada.

Solo con llegar al corredor, quedó confirmada la presencia de Miwako en uno de los camerinos. Sus gritos y risas se escuchaban perfectamente.

Tokumori se dirigió a la segunda puerta y entro sin avisar para encontrarse con todo el elenco alrededor de Miwako y a esta hablando sobre sus diseños y sus modelos.

- Hiro!- en menos de dos segundos ya tenía a Miwako colgada de su cuello.

- Hola Miwako, a mí también me da gusto vete, pero por favor podrías bajarte? – la diseñadora dio un pequeño salto y se colocó en el piso –hay dos personas que quieren verte.

- Caroline? Isabella? – ambas mujeres seguían aún en la puerta – qué hacen ahí? Las he estado buscando por todas partes.

- ¬¬ sí como no

- Muchachos ella es Yukari Hasayaka, y ella es Isabella Yamamoto.-la reacción no se hizo esperar. Todos los actores eran grandes seguidores de la moda, unos más que otros y dos personas tan famosas en ese medio, como Yukari e Isabella, no pasaban desapercibidas.

Sus planes de pasear por el Centro quedaron en segundo plano. Ya eran casi las 10 cuando salieron del Centro. Se habían pasado toda la tarde conversando con los chicos.

- Fue un gusto tenerlas por aquí chicas, espero que vuelvan pronto

- Claro! – Miwako ya tenía planeadas muchas salidas con los actores

- Seguro y pronto nos veremos, Hiro, cuídate mucho – Isabella solo se despidió con una sonrisa.

Cuando subían por las escaleras la última puerta del pasillo se abrió y cerró rápidamente, dejando ver al final el nombre en la pequeña estrella brillando bajo la luz de la luna: _George Koizumi_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Lo siento!, de verdad que lo siento mucho… sé que habría tenido que actualizar hace una semana, pero es que ya inicié el cole y desde que pisamos el salón nos han llenado de tareas. Por eso no he tenido tiempo para nada… por favor no me maten.**

**Del capitulo anterior, me agrada saber que les haya gustado el cap. Y lo siento por las que pensaron que era George el que había llegado. D! Su encuentro con Yukari tiene que ser especial…**

**En este cap ya ha tenido más participación George, pero pobrecito se puso celoso de Tokumori… weno espero que aún quieran leer el fic y que me dejen su opinión.**

**Ahora pasamos a los agradecimientos:**

**Vickyta-chan: **Muchas gracias por el saludo , me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que no te sientas decepcionado con este. Disfrútalo

**Usaqui Kou: **jejeje… intento que los caps sean lo más largos posibles. ( un soy mala, pero es que no pude actualizar ToT… lo siento, intentaré hacer lo posible por actualizar más seguido. Gracias por leer!

**XXXELIUTXXX: **… ya ta el nuevo cap. Amio… leeelo!

**Emy Black: **Gracias por el saludo … je, este capitulo está mas largo. Sorry, pero ya habrás dado cuenta de que no era George… jejej espero que aun sigas sin odiarme, aquí te va el capitulo y ojala lo disfrutes mucho.

**Mumita-chan: **Bienvenida! Disculpa por el retraso, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos.

**Nadja-chan: **JIjiji… primero gracias por el saludo, y lamento decepcionarte ( no la verdad que disfrute mucho escribiendo esa parte…jejejej..) pero George todavía no se encuentra con Yukari. Lamento el retraso, disfrútalo.

**brendaneko: **me alegro que te guste el fic, aquí t va el tercer capitulo. Disfrútalo. Por cierto, bienvenida!

**kooriithaa: **Weno creo que todas, tenemos un espacio especial para Arashi, aunque sea un gritón P!. Cuídate y bienvenida al fic.

**koishikawa: **Bienvenida al fic, lamento que hayas tenido que esperar, aquí te va el nuevo capitulo, ojala y te guste.

**Miki Matsuura:** Gracias por la información, tal vez pronto me decida por escribir otro fic de Paradise Kiss y no dudaré en usar los datos . Disfruta el nuevo cap y bienvenida.

**Yuky-san02: **No te preocupes porque no pienso descontinuar la historia, y lamento lo del retraso. Bienvenida, me alegro que te haya gustado.

**nana-chan: **Bienvenida a la historia, gracias por los halagos…jejeje.. yo también disfrute mucho escribiendo sobre la pequeña Miruru. Ojalá y no te decepciones este nuevo cap. Nos vemos…

**Espero verlos todavía por aquí y que este capitulo sea de su total agrado. No saben que feliz me sentí cuando vi todos los reviews que me habían mandado. Así solo me ayudan a escribir más rápido. **

**Cuídense y ya saben, no se olviden de los REVIEWS.**

**Los kiere**

**Arcueid**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**_Los personajes de Paradise Kiss no me pertenecen. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por inconformidad con el final…!_**

**VOLVERTE A VER**

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

La fresca noche ofrecía un hermoso espectáculo de las estrellas en el cielo japonés. Es por eso que Yukari decidió que no sería mala idea ir hasta su casa caminando. El viento sin duda la ayudaría a pensar, y eso era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos.

"_Se suponía que debía estar ahí, pero en ningún momento lo vi… no tenía forma de saber que yo estaba ahí,… entonces por qué?... por qué no lo vi?"_

**_Flash Back_**

Desde el momento en que entraron con Miwako, los jóvenes actores se portaron estupendamente con ellas. No paraban de hablar acerca de sus viajes y sus futuras presentaciones.

- Fue muy gracioso aquella vez en la que George casi pierde el avión, no? – Alan, un joven rubio y de ojos celestes fue el que empezó todo.

Cuando menciono ese nombre Yukari se quedó de piedra, intento buscar con la mirada a Isabella, en busca de explicaciones, pero recordó que había salido a buscar algo de beber. Ese fue la primera pieza.

Los muchachos seguían conversando, y poco a poco iban dejando salir cosas que empezaron a consternar a Yukari, hasta que Ana, una bonita castaña habló.

- Estamos muy emocionados, el próximo mes tendremos nuestra primer presentación en Estados Unidos, Brodway, si nos va bien nos quedaremos por unos tres meses y luego ya veremos que sucede.

La compañía de teatro… las entradas a la obra que iría a ver en su luna de miel… el reportaje que escuchó en la mañana… George…todo estaba tan claro. Ese era el musical que iría a ver durante su luna de miel y era donde trabajaba George.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Tan inmersa estaba la modelo en sus pensamientos que no noto que desde hace algún tiempo la venían siguiendo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Pronto nos veremos mi querida Yukari… ya va siendo momento de que nos veamos las caras nuevamente – el hombre sonrió maliciosamente mientras apuraba el paso detrás de la morena.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Moshi moshi? … ahh eres tú…sí, hoy estuvimos ahí… mmm… te parece mañana?... sí, por la tarde…ok…ahhh y una cosa, ella esta en camino… sí, cuídate tu también, nos vemos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Su respiración se hizo más rápida, la sensación de pánico la estaba dominando y es que no era para menos. Desde hace ya un buen rato sentía que alguien la seguía, pero a esas horas las calles estaba prácticamente desierta y no se veía un alma en metros, pero aún así no podía borrar esa sensación de que la observaban.

La joven modelo se paró por enésima vez y volteó la visita, pero nada. No había ni una persona. Siguió avanzando hasta que lo oyó… eran pasos y se acercaban rápidamente

"_Un taxi!!... por qué no hay ni un solo taxi??….qué hago??"_

A cada segundo los pasos se oían más fuertes y rápidos. Sin pensarlo dos veces Yukari se echó a correr las dos cuadras que la separaban de la seguridad de su casa.

Llegó a la puerta de su casa echa un manojo de nervios, temblaba incontrolablemente y no encontraba las llaves. Cuando por fin dio con ellas las tiró debido a su incontrolable temblor.

Los pasos se habían dejado de oír y eso la calmó un poco. Con más tranquilidad abrió la puerta y cuando estaba por cerrarla un pie se interpuso evitándolo. Yukari no pudo evitar soltar un grito por el susto, pero rápidamente sus temores se sustituyeron por ira y odio.

Ante su puerta estaba su exprometido, con una sonrisa descarada y la observaba sin una pizca de vergüenza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que había dejado muy claro que no quería verte otra vez en toda mi vida. – sin esperar una respuesta le tiró la puerta en la cara – Lárgate!

- Vamos Yukari, esa no es forma de tratar a la gente, no crees? – una vez más impidió que cerrara la puerta y se adentró en el departamento sin cerrar la puerta.

- Tú no eres más que basura para mí, así que sino quieres que llame a la policía por acoso y allanamiento es mejor que desaparezcas.

- No quiero, además hasta hace solo unos días íbamos a casarnos, no creo que le tomen mucha importancia una pelea entre novios.

- Tú lo has dicho **_íbamos,_** y ese hubiera sido el peor error de mi vida. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos y esta conversación se ha prolongado demasiado.

- Yo no me voy hasta que me escuches… Yukari, por favor entiéndeme estaba nervioso por la boda, pero ella no significó nada. Sabes que solo te quiero a ti y yo sé que tú también me amas…- no siguió hablando por la carcajada que soltó Yukari, era una risa totalmente desprovista de humor y cargada de frialdad.

- Pensé que habíamos dejado claro que no te amaba y que si nos íbamos a casar era porque te tenía estima, un gran error, pero no porque te amara. Y no te hagas el dolido, porque tú no me amabas a mí. Ahora lárgate, no lo volveré a repetir.

- No lo haré, estoy aquí por algo y lo voy a conseguir, quieras o no.- Con pasos ágiles la tomó por un brazo y la jaló hacia él, mientras intentaba besarla.

Yukari no era tonta, y por Dios que no permitiría que le hicieran algo que no quería. Sin remordimientos ni miramientos le estampó la mano en la mejilla con toda la fuerza que pudo. Él volteó la cara debido al golpe y la miro con creciente furia mientras gritaba.

- Maldita perra!, no creas que esto cambia las cosas, solo las dificulta… ya te dije no me iría sin tomar lo que vine a buscar- las palabras del hombre solo consiguieron incrementar la sensación de miedo que iba creciendo en el pecho de la joven. Por mucho que ella se intentara defender que podría hacer contra la fuerza de un hombre.

Otra vez se lanzó contra ella y la tomó por los hombros con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba tomar sus manos para inmovilizarla.

- Suéltame, desgraciado… esta es la última oportunidad que te doy… sino lo haces gritaré y te a…

- jajajajajaja… grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te escuchara.-la mirada que le dirigió la hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies- mi pequeña ahora estas a mi merced.

Con horror vio como bajaba la cabeza para besarla y no pudo evitar sentirse perdida y desesperada. Su cuerpo se encontraba inmovilizado por el miedo y no le respondían las piernas ni los brazos, con lo último de control gritó, gritó aunque sabía que nadie la escucharía y que no la ayudarían.

_- Suéltala maldito!_

La voz los tomó por sorpresa, a ambos. Yukari se sentía más paralizada, si eso era posible y por su mente miles y miles de pensamientos y sentimientos corrían sin descanso

"_no… no puede ser… no él…"_

- Quién eres y qué te has creído?. Vete ahora mismo, esto no te incumbe…

- Me incumbe todo lo que tenga que ver con Yukari, ahora lárgate sino quieres que te mate – con el rostro sereno y sin perturbar el joven de cabellera azul se acercó y le planto un puñetazo, haciendo que soltara ala morena.

George la tomó antes de cayera al suelo, pues hace ya unos segundos había perdido el conocimiento. Con sumo cuidado la cargó y se giró para encarar al hombre que yacía en el suelo.

- Cuando vuelva espero no verte aquí, porque si no es así, nada me impedirá matarte – le dirigió una mirada terrible, cargada de odio y por primera vez su rostro dejó de tener ese semblante tranquilo e inalterable y se volvió sombrío y amargo – pasó de él y llevo a Yukari a su habitación.

Como si de porcelana se tratase la depositó con el mayor de los cuidados en la cama y se quedó observándola y acariciando su cabello.

"_Diez años… diez años, mi querida Yukari. Tanto tiempo para poder tocarte nuevamente y poder estar cerca de ti"_

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y se paró para asegurarse de que ese idiota se hubiese ido. La sala estaba desierta, a excepción de una nota que descansaba en la mesita del pasillo.

"**_Esto no se quedará así, ya nos volveremos a ver."_**

George arrugó el papel con fuerza y lo tiró, no tenía porque preocuparse de ese por el momento, ya luego se encargaría de él. Por ahora lo primero era atender a Yukari. Se dirigió a la cocina y al baño por un poco de agua y un trapo limpio para Yukari.

Cuando entró al cuarto la encontró conciente y sentada en la cama. Estaba sin duda muy perturbada y cuando lo vio en la puerta le clavo la mirada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – la pregunta salió más suave y lastimera de lo que hubiera querido, pero ahora no podía controlarse muy bien – sin responderle se acercó a la cama y tomó la toalla, la mojó y la empujó hasta dejarla recostada para colocársela en la frente.

Yukari se impacientaba por su silencio, que solo servía para ponerla aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Sin poder esperar más se colocó de pie de golpe y lo encaró.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? – esa mirada…. Era tan penetrante, pero se negaban a revelar algo. Furiosa por su actitud le gritó – No puedes aparecer después de diez años y tratarme como si nada hubiese pasado, como si ayer nos hubiésemos dicho hasta mañana… no puedes…

Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir sus finos labios aprisionando los suyos y no pudo evitar soltar gemido. Al principio no reaccionó, y cuando quiso resistirse era muy tarde, pues su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo y ya había tomado parte de es juego.

Se sentía muy bien estar entre sus brazos otra vez y sentir esa boca sobre la suya, esa sensación de protección y ese sentimientos que creyó no volver a sentir nuca se presentaban ahora más fuertes que nunca, porque no podía seguir negando que amaba profundamente a George Koizumi, pero no estaba bien y lo sabía.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que reunió lo empujó y le dedicó la mirada más fría que pudo.

- ¿por qué has hecho eso? – él la seguía mirando sin decidirse a hablar, esto molesto de sobremanera a la modelo.

- No sé por qué volviste, ni de por qué me besaste, pero no quiero verte, no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar…

George se acercó a ella nuevamente, con ese andar tan perfecto y sensual que tenía y la tomó de la barbilla. Esos dedos fríos y esa sensación de calidez cada vez que la tocaba la invadió nuevamente. Se sentía muy nostálgico recordar todo eso ahora.

Sabía que la volvería a besar y le molestaba mucho sentir que no sería capaz de detenerlo y aún más que esperaba ansiosa ese momento.

El sonrió cuando ella cerró los ojos y se entregó a su merced.

- No te preocupes. – su suave voz la hizo abrir los ojos – respetaré tu decisión y no pasara nada que no quieras, pero he venido para decirte algo.

- Estoy esperando – un color carmín cubría sus mejillas y se sentía tonta por lo que había hecho.

El semblante divertido que parecía tener se tornó serio de pronto y su mirada se intensificó, le dio la espalda y pareció entretenerse con la ligera lluvia que había empezado a caer.

- Diez años… - su tono no intentaba ocultar la tristeza que sus ojos revelaban tan abiertamente.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Yukari -_" Desde cuando te muestras tan abiertamente George? Cuando cambiaste tanto?"- _no pudo evitar sentirse triste y molesta por no haber estado ahí para vero cambiar ni ser parte de ese cambio.

Ajeno a sus pensamientos George se volteó nuevamente y le dio la cara.

- Diez años, han pasado y solo ahora he sido capaz de volver… - otra vez mostraba esa barrera y se notaba que le era difícil hablar de sus sentimientos – parece que fue ayer cuando me besabas y me veías con amor – sus palabras hicieron que Yukari se sonrojara inevitablemente –pero yo no supe apreciarlo y puse mis problemas, mi soledad, mis caprichos sobre lo que teníamos y aunque me di cuenta de mi error después de que decidimos separamos mi orgullo me impidió volver por ti. Quise convertirme en alguien por mis propios medios y no por el nombre de mi padre. En esos momentos no tenía nada que ofrecerme que fuera verdaderamente mío. Al principio me prometí que apenas tuviese una buena posición y me hiciese famoso volvería por ti, pero… el tiempo pasó y lo fui posponiendo hasta ahora, me di cuenta de que no podía seguir viviendo de ese modo.

Yukari lo miraba con asombro, estaba seguro de que diez años antes George no hubiese sido capaz de decir la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo, pero entre esos cambios pudo reconocer su sinceridad y madurez. Por supuesto que sentía lo mismo que él, pero ahora…no ella ya tenia una vida echa y él no estaba dentro de ella. Admitirlo de nuevo solo sería una mentira para él y para ella, seguramente él pronto se iría y la dejaría con el corazón roto nuevamente… no podría soportarlo una vez más, porque a diferencia de él ella nunca lo había dejado de amar.

La miraba con ese semblante que no dejaba adivinar lo que estuviese pensando, ella lo miraba fríamente; ambos intentando ocultar los sentimientos de confusión y miedo que, en esos momentos los dominaban.

- No entiendo qué esperabas al venir… tú mismo lo dijiste, fueron diez años, en los cuales no te dignaste a llamar, a mandar una carta… NADA!- no lo pudo evitar y dejó salir todo el resentimiento que tenía guardado, pero intentó calmarse, gritarle no era lo que ella quería – no sabes cuantos años esperé a que volvieras, a que siquiera te acordaras que seguía aquí, pero no lo hiciste – le dio la espalda, se sentía incapaz de seguir mirándolo a los ojos y mentirle del modo en el que lo iba a hacer, porque lo que le iba a decir la destrozaría a ella más que a él – Con los años aprendí a olvidarte y a seguir adelante… lo lamento, pero ya no siento nada por ti y en mi vida no hay espacio para una relación ni para juegos – en ningún momento su voz se quebró, pero las lagrimas caían libremente por su rostro y ella no se molestó en cubrirlas.

George la observaba de espaldas, mientras ella le decía todas esas cosas. La escuchaba en silencio desahogarse.

Cuando ella terminó lo escuchó moverse, giró un poco el rostro y lo vio dirigirse a la puerta y no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte golpe en el pecho al pensar que todo lo que le acaba de decir era mentira y que solo buscaba un amorío. Pero lo vio detenerse junto a la puerta y él volteó con una sonrisa.

- No te creo.- sus palabras la dejaron inmóvil – puedes decir todo lo que quieras, pero yo he vuelto por ti y veo que tú aún sientes algo por mi. No puedo cambiar lo que hice o no hice, pero te prometo que no me iré si no es contigo. Esta vez no me alejaré.

Sola en la oscuridad de su casa ya no intentó reprimir los fuertes hoyosos que luchaban por liberarse y se entregó al dolor del pasado y los recuerdos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- No, no salió como lo planeé, pasaron mucha cosas… sí, maña te cuento… sí, descansa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No pudo dormir en toda la noche. Los pensamientos de lo ocurrido en la última semana la tenían como losa. Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo su vida hubiese dado un giro tan repentino. Primero ya no se casaba, luego aparecía Isabella y George… eran demasiadas cosas para asimilar. Apenas amaneció salió de la cama. Se alistó y fue a la casa de Miwako.

Estacionó su deportivo frente ala casa y tocó insistentemente el timbre hasta que oyó la voz de Miwako diciendo -Ahí voy!-

Cuando la pelirrosa abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a la modelo ahí.

- Caroline, qué pasa? Estás bien?

- El... él ha vuelto…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

**Lo sé, no tengo perdón ni excusa por mi demora, pero es que han sucedió muchas cosas. Primero está el colegio que no me deja en paz y nos ha llenado de exámenes sin descanso, y pues es mi último año y debo esforzarme. Luego está el cansancio y la falta de inspiración… de verdad lo lamento mucho y me esforzaré por que no vuelva a suceder.**

**Quiero agradecerles mucho la espera y los reviews. El otro día que miraba todos los reviews que me mandaron me entró un cargo de conciencia muy grande y me dije : Esto no puede seguir así, tengo que subir el próximo capitulo ya!. Y bueno pues aquí me tienen, gracias nuevamente a todos, también a los que no envían sus mensajes D!, me animan a escribir más rápido.**

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Les doy la bienvenida a todos los nuevos lectores y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.**

**yuky-san02: **Muchas gracias por los saludos y pues aquí tienes el tan ansiado encuentro, espero que sea de tu agrado. Lamento la demora. Nos veremos pronto.

**Usagui Kou: **Gracias por los ánimos. Siento mucho el retrazo. Espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Dark Shion: **Al contrario gracias a ti por tus ánimos, no sabes cuanto me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Cuídate.

**Koishikawa: **Me alegra saber que el capitulo anterior te gusto tanto y que logré engañar a muchas d ustedes..jajaja… bueno aquí esta la aparición definitiva de nuestro querido George, y parece que no se volverá a ir, ya nos veremos. Gracias!

**Miki Matsuura: **jajajaja me alegra saber que mi pequeño engaño funcionó, pero bueno también fue buena la aparición de Isabella, no creen?...

**Nadja-chan: **Besos para ti también, espero tu opinión acerca del capitulo. Nos veremos pronto.

**Azka de Gosser: **bueno aquí traigo el capitulo antes de que te pase algo malo a ti o tus galletas…jajaja… cuídate y disfruta el capitulo… nos vemos

**Xris: **Bueno compartimos el disgusto por el final de la historia, y estoy segura que ha más de una le hubiese gustado que se quedaran juntos, pero bueno que se le va a hacer.. Espero tus comentarios del capitulo, cuídate.

**Noci-chan: **jijiji… cuanto gusto de que te agrade la historia, aquí tienes la aparición de mi querido George, pero todavía no está junto con Yukari… espera que ya pronto será. Cuídate.

**Les doy la bienvenida a todos los nuevos lectores y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia. Y también pido disculpas por si algunas de las palabras usadas en este capitulo las han ofendido.**

**Ya no parloteo más y espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo… no saben con cuantas ansias espero sus REVIEWS, si es que aún siguen leyendo la historia….jejeje **

**Cuídense**

**Arcueid**


	5. CAPITULO 5

**_Los personajes de Paradise Kiss no me pertenecen. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por inconformidad con el final…!_**

**VOLVERTE A VER**

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

Ya eran siete días en los que no había sabido nada de George. Debía reconocer que sus palabras le habían creado ilusión, y aunque no quería aceptarlo, esperaba ansiosa su aparición. Pero no, una semana y no daba muestras de respaldar sus palabras. Molesta se regañaba por dejar que él la volviera a ilusionar para después dejarla sola como hace años.

Patética, esa sería la palabra perfecta para describirla en esos momentos. Sola en su casa, un viernes por la noche sin nada más que hacer, por que ella lo había querido así, que ver la televisión. Seguramente allá arriba se estarían riendo mucho de ella.

Desde hace tres días habían terminado la campaña de Miwako, la cual era su única excusa para mantenerse ocupada y no pensar en George, pero desde entonces no había querido aceptar ninguna de las ofertas de modelaje que había recibido y se había negado a tocar el tema después de hablar con Miwako.

"_Se supone que no debo pensar en él, se supone que lo olvidé… ahh supongo que mis suposiciones no son muy acertadas estos últimos días."_

EL timbre rompió la calma de la noche y trajo de vuelta a Yukari, quien se extrañó de que alguien la pudiese visitar a esas horas.

Miwako estaba para da en la puerta con las manos en la cintura y con el ceño fruncido la miraba molesta.

- Caroline!- su tono de voz denotaba claramente su molestia – te he buscado por días. No respondes a mis llamadas, y nunca estás en tu casa.- su expresión se relajó y reflejó tristeza y preocupación – ¿qué pasa?

Yukari se sintió muy mala por tener a su amiga en ese estado y mentalmente se regañó por eso.

- Miwako, yo… no me pasa nada, sólo que he estado muy ocupada, ya sabes el trabajo y …

- Mentira! Desde que terminó la campaña has desaparecido, no has aceptado ninguna de las ofertas que te han hecho. No creas que una modelo como tú puede pasar desapercibida. Ahora mismo me vas a contar qué sucede

- Miwako… - el oportuno tono del celular de Miwako la interrumpió.

- Moshi moshi?... Isabella!... sí, aquí estás… mmm sí, aquí te espero.

- Isabella va a venir?

- Sí, ella también está preocupada por ti, pero me dijo que no me podía acompañar. Hoy tenía un evento de no sé, pero me pidió que le avisara si te encontraba en casa.

- Miwako, de veras no es necesario que te preocupes de esa manera por mí. No tengo nada.

- Es por George, no? – la pregunta directa de la pelirrosa la descuadró. Su sola mención bastaba para hacerla una mar de sentimientos contradictorios. El amor, el rencor, la soledad, la tristeza todo se arremolinaba en su pecho y le oprimían el corazón fuertemente.

- No, yo... él…- sus ojos le ardían por el intento de no llorar _" Vamos Yukari, no una llorona demás de una patética… llorar por él, otra vez?... no dijiste que lo habías superado, dónde quedaron tus palabras cuando juraste no volver a sufrir por él?·"_

- Caroline?... – otra vez el sonido de una llamada, pero esta vez era la puerta. De seguro era Isabella, y lo confirmó cuando vio a la diseñadora ataviada con un ligero vestido crema y su infaltable sombrero.

- Buenas tardes, Carrey – al oírla llamarla de esa manera Yukari se sorprendió y se le quedó mirando fijamente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la mujer – sucede algo, Carrey?

- No… no es nada… es solo que, hace tiempo que nadie me llama así – sonrió con nostalgia – me trae recuerdos.

- Que bueno que llegas Isabella, Caroline no quiere decirle nada a Miwako – la pelirrosa hizo un puchero a modo de berrinche con lo cual las otras dos mujeres rieron

- Tal vez sea porque no hay nada que decir. Estoy bien, solo que no he tenido muchos ánimos de salir esta noche… realmente no tengo ganas de estar entre todo ese bullicio.

- Bueno, después de todo es viernes por la noche y no creo que debas quedarte sola porque no tienes ánimos de salir, así que nos quedaremos a hacerte compañía, verdad Miwako-chan?

- Sí! n.n

- Chicas,…. No tienen por qué quedarse aquí y aburrirse…

- Estás insinuando que eres aburrida? – realmente odiaba cuando Miwako se ponía sarcástica.

- Además, no se me ocurre nada mejor que pasar una noche con mis dos mejores amigas, sobretodo después de que Isabella ha estado tanto tiempo lejos.

Yukari sonrió de lado mientras veía a ese par acomodarse en su casa. A veces se preguntaba qué es lo que había hecho para tener tan buenas amigas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miwako la mataría, definitivamente lo haría. ¿Por qué había tenido que quedarse dormida precisamente ese día? La respuesta acudió a su cabeza rápidamente_: George_… Toda la semana había sido lo mismo, noches sin poder dormir pensando en él, despertares cansados y con mal humor.

Pero ¡rayos!... ese día era importante, por fin se reuniría con el director del festival de modas de Paris, era una oportunidad importante… y estaba media hora tarde! Volvió a maldecir por lo bajo, mientras apretaba más el acelerador de su deportivo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- No contesta?

- No, parece que tiene el celular apagado.

- Oh – Miwako hizo un puchero de inconformidad e Isabella se dedicó a sonreír al ver la actitud infantil que tenía su amiga. Sabía muy bien que quería desearle suerte a Yukari antes de su entrevista y la entendía, ella también quería alentarla.

- No te preocupes Miwako-chan, seguro que regresa con buenas noticias. Además si quieres le puedo dar algún recado, recuerda que voy a almorzar con ella.

Miwako mostró una sonrisa ante las palabras de la diseñadora, Isabella siempre lograba hacerla sentirse mejor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tenía suerte, de eso no había duda. Después de llegar corriendo, a la oficina fue informada de que el Sr. Mitzuki aún no salía de una importante junta y que le había dejado dicho que por favor le esperara junto con una muy sentida disculpa.

Bueno, el tiempo le venía bien, a ver si conseguía calmarse después de tremenda carrera. Se sentó en la inmensa sala de espera. Se notaba la opulencia del edificio. Las paredes adornadas con famosas y prestigiosas obras y los exquisitos muebles estilo victoriano que adornaban la sala dejaban muy en claro el gusto refinado y clásico del director.

Sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos fueron divagando y la llevaron a los sucesos de la noche anterior. Recordaba claramente que sus dos amigas no habían dejado de presionarla ata que admitió que estaba triste y que pensaba en George. Les contó todo lo que había sucedido, aunque la explicación fue prácticamente para Isabella. Y grade fue su sorpresa cuando ella sonrió como si lo supiese sin necesidad de que se lo hubiesen contado.

**_Flash Back_**

_- Espera un minuto… tú lo sabías! – Yukari levantó el dedo acusadoramente contra Isabella, mientras ella seguí sonriendo – lo supiste todo el tiempo y no me dijiste nada._

_- Bueno, yo…_

_- No, espera… tú sabía que él estaba en Japón ¿Sabías que vendría a verme?_

_- Todo a su tiempo, Carrey… por ahora debemos irnos. Recuerda que mañana tienes una entrevista importante y no quiero que te desveles._

_- No, Isabella, espera… _

_- Ya se que debemos hablar, pero que te parece si mañana nos reunimos para almorzar?_

_Miwako, quien había estado siguiendo la discusión como si fuese un partido de tennis, suspiró tranquila y se relajó._

_Yukari la miró con el ceo fruncido y a regañadientes aceptó, no sin antes agregar que mañana ninguna entrevista la salvaría de contarle la verdad._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Otra de las razones por las que no había podido dormir habían sido las ansias por hablar con Isabella. No soportaba esa incertidumbre y le molestaba haber sido tan ciega y no haberlo notado antes.

Antes de que siguiera con sus profundas meditaciones la voz de la secretaria informándole que la estaban esperando la interrumpió.

La oficina del Sr. Mitzuki no era menos fabulosa que la recepción. Era un amplio salón en el que podrían caber fácilmente unas 50 personas y poseía una increíble vista de toda la ciudad.

Cuando entró un hombre de unos 50 años de edad se paró y rodeó el escritorio y se unió a ella con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

- Srta. Hayasaka, lamento mucho la demora, sé que es una persona ocupada, y le ofrezco mil disculpas.

- No se disculpe, por favor. La verdad es que tuve un contratiempo y no he tenido que esperar mucho. Así que es mejor que comencemos, no le parece?

- Sí, bueno creo que no es necesario decirle que es una de las mejores modelos de todo Japón, así que iré directo al grano. El festival que hemos planeado para este año se realizará en toda Europa. Empezará en Berlín, luego seguiremos por Milán, Barcelona, Lisboa, y muchos otros países. La culminación y el máximo evento se realizará en Paris.

- Primero que todo ¿de quién son los diseños que estaremos modelando? Y cuánto tiempo tomará esto – el Sr. Mitzuki sonrió ante el carácter directo de la joven, ya le había dicho **_él_** que sería así.

- Bueno, dentro de dos meses, aproximadamente para mediados de octubre, saldremos de Japón y él evento durará 5 meses, pero podremos volver para navidad, que será dentro de 4 meses.

- Me parece bien, pero no me ha dicho el nombre del diseñador.

- Bueno, eso es algo que no podemos revelar – lo decía sin la más mínima molestia, como si hablase de algo tan trivial como el clima.

- Disculpe? – Yukari frunció el ceño, definitivamente el carácter jocoso de ese hombre le era insoportable – no creo que sea una broma muy agradable.

- Oh, pero Srta. Hayasaka no es ninguna broma. Lo único que le puedo decir es que es un joven prodigio japonés, pero radica en Europa. Si es por la calidad de producción no se preocupe, tiene mi palabra de que no se arrepentirá.

- No es posible que acepte algo así. No soy una persona arrogante, pero tengo una reputación que mantener y no puedo modelar la ropa de cualquier diseñador.

- Es cierto lo que usted me pide, pero le pido que tenga confianza. Le aseguro que su carrera, ni su prestigio están en riesgo. Los diseños son lo mejor que he visto en mucho tiempo y estoy seguro de que pronto será una sensación en el mundo de la moda, pero es necesario contar con su presencia.

- Le pido que me conceda tiempo para pensarlo, no es una decisión fácil.

- La comprendo, y agradezco que lo considere, pero solo contamos con una semana para organizar la confección de los trajes – mientras hablaba con ella sacó una carpeta de su escritorio y se la dio – aquí tiene la información de todos los detalles del Festival, tiene también una lista detallada de las que serán sus compañeras de pasarela. Por favor, píenselo y venga a verme cuando haya tomado su decisión.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- No puedo creerlo Isabella, quién se ha creído que soy? Modelar ropa de un diseñador que no conozco, ni del que he oído hablar.

- Pero, aunque sea haz leído esta carpeta que te dio?

- No, ni pienso hacerlo, mi decisión está tomada. No pienso modelar para esa campaña.

- Estás segura? – Isabella sonreía de esa forma tan enigmática que tenía

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – la aludida la miró con diversión y con cierto recelo contestó.

- Querida Carrey, me parece más que obvio el hecho de que no hayas leído esto, si es que piensas negarte – le dio la carpeta baja la mirada de confusión de la morena – deberías leer la lista de las modelos que participarán.

Yukari ahogó un grito de ira e indignación al ver el nombre de _ella_ en esa lista.

- Debí suponerlo – Isabella miraba mientras Yukari empezaba a gritar y a perder la compostura al hablar de esa mujer, Miwako ya le había comentado de ella y la había puesto en sobre aviso acerca del modo en el que reaccionaba Yukari con su sola mención.

No es que disfrutase viendo como su amiga maldecía a diestra y siniestra a esa joven, pero la verdad era muy divertido.

- … siempre lo ha hecho, piensa que puede competir conmigo, pero yo le enseñaré.

- eso quiere decir, que has cambiado de opinión? Vas a modelar en ese festival?

- claro que lo haré, no dejaré que ella piense que puede conmigo. No señor, le enseñaré a esa pelirroja quien soy.

- Lo que tú digas Carrey.

- Ahora – era impresionante como podía pasar de temperamento tan fácilmente. Hace menos de un minuto estaba despotricando contra esa pelirroja y ahora esta tan tranquila como sino hubiese pasado nada – lo que quería discutir contigo es acerca de George.

- Ya era hora de que me lo preguntaras – _"parece que ha llegado el momento de que te enteres de lo que sucedió en todo este tiempo"-_ pero creo que sería mejor que lo conversáramos en privado. Te parece si vamos a tu casa?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La mañana era fresca, el viento soplaba suavemente, y el sol no se decidía por salir o no. Era aún muy temprano para que la mayoría de los negocios abriesen.

En medio de las calles vacías, transitadas únicamente por madres y niños dirigiéndose a sus escuelas, una joven modelo caminaba en dirección al parque.

Una noche más en la que no había podido dormir, y esta vez no era por pesar en George… al menos no directamente. Isabella… la tarde anterior se había enterado de muchas, muchas cosas que ignoraba completamente. Su mente era un caos sin precedente. Definitivamente necesitaba tomar un paseo, sentir la libertad del viento y la frescura de la hierba.

Tranquilamente entró al parque y se dirigió a la sombra de un cerezo que ya casi no tenía flores, mientras observaba la nada caminar y se dejaba llevar por sus recuerdos.

**_Flash Back_**

_Habían llegado a la casa de la modelo en completo silencio. Una vez instaladas en la sala se habían dedicado a observarse sin que ninguna rompiese el mutismo._

_- Muy bien, Carrey – Isabella estaba dispuesta a contarle todo lo que ella necesitase saber- qué es lo que necesitabas preguntarme?_

_- Quiero saber, la verdad, desde el principio. No quiero mas mentiras o verdades a medias, sé que tú me la dirás, verdad Isabella?_

_- Sabes que sí, Carrey... hubiese querido decirte muchas cosas antes, pero todo tiene un porqué. Ahora dime, por cuál principio quieres conversar?_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Des que hizo esa pregunta las dudas de Yukari fueron resueltas una por una. La verdad la atormentaba, la hacía sentirse feliz; feliz por que George no la había olvidado, o eso fue lo que dijo Isabella.

**_Flash Back_**

- ¿_Él… él se olvidó de mí?- la diseñadora la miró con sorpresa, de todas las preguntas que esperaba que le hiciese esa ni le había pasado por la mente._

_- No –su respuesta fue contundente, sin dudarlo: En cierto modo hizo que una parte del corazón de Yukari, una parte que no pensaba que volvería a latir, saltó. – Desde que salimos de Japón lamentó su decisión, no hubo un día en el que no pensara en ti. Te lo puedo asegurar_

_No admitiría que eso la hacía bailar, no admitiría que so era lo que deseaba escuchar, pero por lo mesón se permitiría sonreír._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

La temperatura descendió abruptamente haciendo que la morena saliese de sus recuerdos para calentar sus manos, las cuales ya estaban blancas por el frío.

Observó el paisaje… ¿cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? No lo sabía, pero había sido el suficiente para que el sol decidiese no salir definitivamente, dejando el cielo cubierto por densas nubes que le daban un tono grisáceo al día.

Se levantó y emprendió el retorno a casa, tal vez pasaría a comprar un poco de té, se le apetecía una buena taza caliente con el clima.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿A dónde podría haber ido? La había buscado en su casa y no estaba, la había llamado al móvil y no le contestaba. Definitivamente cuando ella quería podía desaparecer sin dejar huellas.

El clima se mostraba implacable, aunque no le molestaba, siempre había preferido los días sombríos y taciturnos: pero en esos momentos se le antojaba una buena taza de té. Conocía el lugar perfecto para conseguirlo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Un té verde caliente, por favor…

- Que sean dos – Yukari volteó con su mejor cara de molestia a ver quién se había entrometido de esa manera con su pedido, cuando no pudo más que soltar una gran sonrisa y un gritito de sorpresa.

- Tokumori! – la morena se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo en un fuerte abrazo y casi lo tira sino fuese porque se apoyó de la mesa que tenía a su espalda.

- A mí también me da gusto verte pequeña… qué te sucede? – el rostro sonriente de la morena se trasformó en uno molesto, y con el ceño fruncido

- Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar así que es mejor que te sientes.

Una vez que les trajeron las tazas de té y los buñuelos que pidió el joven, se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana

- Por qué no me dijiste que mantenías contacto con George? – directa, así era Yukari cuando se molestaba.

- Él así lo quiso – le contestó sin inmutarse, mientras bebía cuidadosamente su té – recuerda, pequeña que tú estabas a punto de casarte, – el comentario la hizo enrojecer, en parte de vergüenza y en parte de furia – cuando me convertí en manager de esa compañía de teatro no sabía que George trabajaba ahí también. Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, discutimos…- una sonrisa apreció en su rostro a media que en su mente los recuerdos florecían.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-_¿Qué haces aquí? – el joven diseñador lo reconoció inmediatamente, era ese muchacho del cual había estado enamorada Yukari…_

_- ¿George?- Tokumori no podía creer que después de tantos años lo estuviese viendo._

_- Te he hecho una pregunta y espero que…_

_- Ya te he oído – sonrió, de lo poco que pudo saber de él por Yukari era su carácter – pues déjame decirte que yo también trabajo aquí, desde ahora soy su nuevo representante._

_George lo miró intensamente, sin decir nada. Durante unos segundos solo se escuchó el sonido del viento pasar por los solitarios pasillos._

_- ¿Cómo está? – sabía perfectamente a quién se refería_

_- Ella está bien, supongo que has oído los rumores… se va a casar dentro de pocos meses…Pero si quie…_

_- No! – su respuesta fue dura, sabía lo que le propondría y no lo aceptaría – ella no debe enterarse de que trabajamos juntos, no sabrá que me viste. Lo has entendido?_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

- Cuando Miwako se enteró de lo que ese mal nacido te hacía me llamó, me pidió consejo acerca de qué hacer. Yo le dije que esperara, que no era necesario que tú te enteraras, pensé que recapacitaría y tú solo lo dejarías, pero no lo hiciste. – se detuvo un momento para observar la reacción de la modelo, pero ella se mantenía tranquila mientras lo observaba pacientemente – Cuando estábamos hablando, George me escuchó, exigió que le dijese que sucedía y cuando le conté que pasaba me dijo que tenía que conseguir que la compañía viniese a Japón cuando antes.

- ¿Miwako sabía que él iba a venir? – su tono fue frío e impersonal.

- No, la única que sabía de todo lo que sucedía era Isabella, él le pidió que viniese antes para ver cómo estabas, pero no pudo y al final terminamos llegando casi al mismo tiempo.

- Tokumori…

- Yukari, él siempre estuvo pendiente de ti… no sé cuáles fueron sus razones para no venir por ti, pero de lo que me di cuenta es de que aún te ama.

- Lo sé…

- No quiero que lo nie…qué dijiste? – sin duda no se esperaba que ella lo aceptase tan fácilmente.

- Creo que ahora es mi turno de hablar. Hoy conversé con Isabella y ella…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

**LO SÉ!.. SÉ QUE NO MEREZCO QUE ME PERDONEN… y no pretendo excusarme, pues esta vez sí que me pasé, pero ha habido situaciones que me han impedido subir a tiempo el capitulo.**

**Primero, el eterno problema, la escuela. Ya estamos a puertas de termina el bimestre y a los profesores se les ha dado por hacer el carga montón. No he tenido tiempo para nada, y cuando por fin me desocupé, resulta que mi mamá borró "accidentalmente" el office. Hasta hace unos 5 días no he podido escribir, que es cuando me han vuelto a instalar el office. Bueno pues, también he tenido uno que otros días sin inspiración.**

**Bueno, espero que aún quieran leer la historia, de verdad agradezco a todos sus mensajes, me han levantado el ánimo muchas veces y también me ha creado cargo de conciencia por no actualizar antes.**

**Ahora, qué les pareció el capitulo? Me he esforzado para hacerlo aunque sea aun poquito más largo. Como ven se han dado muchas revelaciones acerca del tiempo en el que George estuvo en Europa. Las revelaciones de Isabella poco a poco se irán dando a conocer, y aunque en este capitulo George no ha hecho aparición ya verán lo que está tramando.**

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

**brendaneko: **sé que tal vez quieras matarme, y lo entiendo… espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado y que aún quieras déjame tu opinión... disfrútalo!

**Dark Shion: **quién no quiere un novio como George, sexy, misterioso, guapo?... jajaj… aunque la parte de dejarnos cero que podríamos obviarla. Espero u opinión acerca del capitulo... lamento la demora!

**Yuki-san02: **Ya conocemos el carácter de Yukari, pronto sucederán cosas que nos revelarán hasta donde llega el valor de nuestra modelo favorita.

**Stela: **La verdad que nunca me lo había planteado de ese modo… aunque creo que tienes mucha razón, espero que la historia te agrade. Cdt y espero tu opinión del cap.!

**Xris: **Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente cap, sé que me demoré mucho y espero que aún sigas por ahí. Espero que te agrade el cap, y que me dejes tu comentario.

**Nadja-chan: **Que malo el sr. De la cabina!.. espero que este capitulo te emocione igual que el anterior y que me dejes tu opinión.

**Vickyta-chan: **Mucha emociones mas se vienen…ya pronto George mostrará en que se ha mantenido tan ocupado. Y creo que en este capitulo he respondido a algunas incógnitas que te quedaron de capítulos anteriores, ahora ya sabes por qué Hiro estaba con la compañía de teatro.

**Darkness of the Angel**: El final todavía no lo tengo escrito, pero hasta ahora no tengo planeado hacer un final triste, cdt y espero saber de ti.

**Noci-chan: **jeje… por fin vuelvo con el nuevo cap. Ojala te agrade.

**MARITZA: **Bueno, bienvenida a la sociedad de fanáticas inconformes… disfruta el capitulo…!

**maychan: **No te preocupes, no planeo separar a esta pareja nuevamente, aunque tal vez los haga sufrir un ratito…

**dosu: **George es el tipo de hombre de cualquier mujer..! Espero tus mensajes..!

**krla2sp: **gracias por los ánimos, aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo. Disfrútenlo!

**Bienvenidos a todos los nuevos lectores, le s agradezco mucho sus mensajes y opiniones, siempre me sirven para mejorar. **

**Bueno, no puedo prometer actualizar esta semana, puesto que ya solo me queda 1 semana y 2 días para acabar el bimestre. Oficialmente estaré libre el 11 de mayo, así que dos días después creo que podrá subir el sexto capitulo.**

**Espero con ansias sus mensajes y opiniones… REVIEWS!--**

**Cuídense mucho y ya pronto nos estaremos leyendo.**

**Los quiere mucho…**

**Arcueid**

**_PD: Me olvidaba, aquí la despistada de la autora no se acuerda del apellido de una de las personajes, se acuerdan de la amiga de George? Esa pelirroja que causó que Yukari se pusiera celosa, me parece que su nombre es Karin, pero quisiera saber cuál es su apellido, si lo saben, por fas lo incluyen en sus reviews! Arigato._**


	6. CAPITULO 6

**_Los personajes de Paradise Kiss no me pertenecen. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por inconformidad con el final…!_**

**VOLVERTE A VER**

**Capitulo 6**

**Este capitulo está dedicado a krla2sp, por tu apoyo al fic. Gracias!**

* * *

"_Una mentira... todo siempre fue una mentira, un gran error_… -la morena miraba la noche, más oscura que de costumbre por la luna nueva, a través de la ventana de su habitación –_George… todo lo que nos pasó. No lo entiendo, si él supo de mí en este tiempo, por qué no vino, por qué no me busco?... será que ya no me ama?... No, pero él dijo que había regresado por mí, y también está lo que me dijeron Isabella y Tokumori, pero…ohhh, George, por qué no vienes?... Dijiste que note alejarías, pero... no sé de ti… -_ cambiando su semblante totalmente arrojó la almohada que sujetaba contra la pared del _pasillo – MENTIROSO!... siempre… mentiras..., aunque tal vez, y si tomó en serio mis palabras y decide no volver?... NO, NO, NO, Isabella dijo que él no se había marchado y que **después de todo lo que había hecho** – tomo nota mental de preguntarle a Isabella que era exactamente todo lo que George había hecho –no la dejaría"_

Apoyando la cabeza en el sofá se entregó al mundo de Morfeo sin oponer resistencia, hace tanto tiempo que no dormía una noche completa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El sol era muy molesto y más si los fuertes rayos matutinos eran los encargados de levantarte. Molesta y adolorida, Yukari se levantó del mueble en el que había pasado la noche y se dirigió a la ducha. Ese día la esperaba mucho trabajo.

Después de darse una relajante ducha caliente, la morena se alistaba para salir.

- No sé por qué los vecino se empeñan en hacer tanto ruido por las mañana, esto va a terminar por ponerme de mal humor. – decidida a alejarse de todo ese algarabía, tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir.

Lo que sin duda no esperaba era encontrar a decenas de reporteros en la puerta de su casa. Apenas la modelo salió todo se convirtió en un infierno... Los flashes no paraban de llover, así como las preguntas.

- Srta. Hayasaka, es verdad que su prometido rompió su relación? … Fue por la aventura que Ud. tuvo antes de la boda? … Que paso con los planes de matrimonio? … Es una separación momentánea o temporal – la sorpresa no la dejaba reaccionar, pero a medida que iba escuchando esas preguntas la cólera, la indignación y la ira iban dominándola. Estaba punto de gritar, cuando sintió que alguien la tomó por el brazo y la jaló hacia una limusina negra que estaba estacionada en la acera de enfrente.

Una vez dentro de la limusina, el joven moreno la soltó sin quitar la tranquila sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Yukari lo miró con cara de pocos amigos e intentó relajarse un poco.

- Ya era hora de que fueras apareciendo… han sucedido muchas cosas últimamente- la morena mantenía los ojos cerrados y la molestia aun permanecía en su rostro.

- Creo que ya me he podido dar cuenta, en qué problemas te has metido ahora? – su voz sonaba burlesca, algo nada nuevo para él, después de todo.

- Kaito, cuándo dejarás de alegrarte por las desgracias ajenas? – su representante era un sádico empedernido, una cualidad que no disminuía en nada su atractivo físico. A sus 30 años, era un hombre alto y con un cuerpo de ensueño. Con su oscura melena y ese andar tan despreocupado, atraía muchas miradas, algo que no ponía muy feliz a su esposa, Keiko. Su característica más atrayente eran sus ojos, de ese azul tan profundo que cuando te miraba te sentía caer en un profundo abismo.

- Sabes que es uno de los pocos placeres que me permito, pero no me alegro de tu desgracia, puesto que no tienes ninguna. Anda ya dime que es todo ese tumulto? O debo creer todo lo que ha escrito la prensa? – le mostró por lo menos tres diarios en los que en la primera portada estaba una foto de ella y su exprometido discutiendo.

- Pero… cómo…- la sorpresa y la pronta ira que sentía la hicieron quedarse sin palabras y tomar los diarios con frenesí leyendo rápidamente la sarta de mentiras que habían escrito de ella.

- Vamos, tontita a estas alturas ya no te debería sorprender lo que escriban de ti, sabes que más que todo son puras especulaciones y grandes mentiras… entonces no veo por qué te…

- Es que… - su voz denotaba claramente la furia que sentía y por cómo arrugaba los periódicos – ha sido ese bastardo... él ha inventado todo esto, pero… – una sonrisa, una llena de ira y malicia asomó en su rostro. El joven siempre sereno dejó de sonreír para observar con sorpresa la expresión de la modelo, nunca la había visto así. –si piensa que con esto me va a hacer daño..jajajaja…. es patético.

- Oye fea – ante este apodo una venita saltó a la frente de la modelo, quien volteó a verlo con llames en los ojos -es que no piensas decirme qué es lo que de verdad pasó?

- Te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas así!!… - cuando recuperó la compostura se sentó y su expresión cambió totalmente mostrando una congoja muy fuerte.

- Oye… no era par…

- Ha regresado…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- No crees que ya te has desaparecido por mucho tiempo?... La tienes muy preocupada y molesta

- Sí, lo sé, pero es que mmm… no sé el tiempo pasa muy rápido además, todo está planeado. Hoy es el día… sólo espero que todo salga bien – el peliazul se veía muy optimista a diferencia del moreno que, a su lado leía el diario.

- No creo que hoy hayas despertado con suerte, por lo que veo aquí no la encontraras con buen humor y con suerte no te matará en el mismo momento en el que te vea.

- Por qué? – George tomó el periódico que Tokumori le tendía y cuando leyó los titulares, la cólera rápidamente empezó a dominarlo. – Cómo se han…??

- Eyyy!!.. Cálmate, debes recordar que tanto Yukari como ese idiota son figuras públicas, así que constantemente se enfrentan a esto. Además no le veo el caso a que te molestes de esa manera, seguro que a Yukari no le ha afectado esa sarta de mentiras.

Sabía que sus palabras no conseguirían calamar al peliazul, pero lo había intentado. Lo vio salir rápidamente y pronto escuchó el sonido del auto alejarse.

"_Seguramente irá a hablar con Isabella… solo espero que esto no arruine sus oportunidades de arreglar las cosas con Yukari"_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un deportivo negro se estacionó frente a las oficinas de _Fashion Age, _mostrando la imponente figura de Yukari, mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina del Sr. Mitzuki. Apenas la puerta del ascensor se abrió la secretaria la saludó y le indicó que el Sr. Mitzuki la recibiría inmediatamente.

- Buenas tardes, me causa una gran alegría verla por aquí tan pronto Srta. Hayasaka, espero que su visita sea para darme una respuesta afirmativa.

- Veo que es muy directo, así que hablaremos claro. Ya he tomado una decisión, y deseo participar en el festival. Así que ¿ cuando empezamos? – el anciano la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda divertido por las palabras de la morena.

- Me alegra mucho saberlo, Sra. Hayasaka, pero si le soy sincero, cuando vino a verme parecía muy segura de no entrar al festival… ¿qué es lo la hizo cambiar de opinión tan de pronto?

- Mis razones son personales, y no me siento cómoda hablando de ellas, le pido que se conforme con saber que he decidido participar.

- Oh, disculpe, nunca fue mi intención molestarla- por más que se disculpase en su rostro seguía esa expresión de profundo regocijo- bueno, creo que podemos hablar ahora del contrato, no le parece?

- Con respecto al contrato, ya lo he leído en la carpeta que me dio, me parece perfecto y no tengo ninguna objeción, por ahora me encuentro muy ocupada así que mi representante vendrá a hacerse caro de todas las situaciones que hagan falta. ¿Le parece bien mañana por la tarde?

- Sí, no tengo problemas con eso – le hombre se puso de pie para despedirse de la modelo y la vio abandonar la sala con la misma elegancia de una pantera.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, la puerta que se encontraba dentro de su oficina se abrió.

- Parece que lo conseguimos, verdad? – el hombre que salió de la puerta lo miraba serenamente sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

- Pensé que te alegraría saberlo George- el aludido se dirigió a las ventanas y vio arrancar el deportivo negro.

- Sí me alegra la situación Kioshi, pero o que ella dijo. Me dio la impresión de que….

- ¿De qué te dio impresión?

- No, de nada importante, solo que ni siquiera preguntó por el nombre del diseñador.

- Sí, me di cuenta, peor creo que es por otra razones, como la rivalidad que existe entre modelos… o para ser más preciso entre ella y la Srta. Aso.

- Puede ser…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya era de noche cuando llegó a su departamento. Había perdido mucho tiempo conversando con Kaito, y también en las oficinas de _Fashion Age._ Iba muy pensativa y casi tropieza con las flores que se encontraban en la puerta.

Era muy extraño, pues no parecían de sus admiradores y no tenía la menor idea de quién se las habría enviado.

La tomó cuidadosamente y entró, las dejo sobre la mesa y se dispuso a admirarlas. Eran unas bellas rosas negras, muy raras, adornadas con un bello lazo rojo y muy oculta una pequeña nota, que no dudó en tomar.

**_"Así como estas rosas, tu vida_**

**_puede tornarse muy negra._**

**_No te olvides de mí, porque yo_**

**_no lo he hecho contigo."_**

El mensaje la perturbó mucho, pero inmediatamente llegaron a su mente imágenes de peleas, discusiones y todas tenían en común a: Kuno Asori

En su mente se arremolinaban funestos pensamientos en contra del remitente de las flores, cuando el teléfono la llamó de vuelta a la realidad. El identificador le decía que era Miwako. Estuvo tentada a dejarlo pasar, pues no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para platicar, pero se dio cuenta de que últimamente había descuidado mucho a su amiga, así que levantó el auricular y con toda la calma que le fue posible reunir contestó.

- Moshi moshi?

- Caroline! He estado intentando ubicarte todo el día y no me has respondido a ninguna de mis llamadas! – ante la mención del aparato, la morena recién tomó conciencia de que su siempre ocupada celular no la había molestado en todo el día. Levantó la vista y lo vio sobre la mesa, junto a las flores.

- Lo siento, en la mañana lo dejé en casa y recién he llegado.

- ¿Cómo estás? – por el tono preocupado de su voz, pensó que se refería a las flores, pero se dio cuenta d que no podía ser, puesto que nadie sabía de ellas, así que rápidamente asoció su pregunta con los titulares y con todo el alboroto que la prensa había creado- he leído los periódicos y… - su comentario reafirmaba su teoría.

- Miwako, no te preocupes, sabes tan bien como yo que las mentiras que la prensa inventa no son novedad para mí. Me basta con saber que mis amigos no creen ninguna de esas tonterías…

- Claro que no creemos nigu8na de esas cosas, Arashi también está preocupado por ti .

- Gracias Miwako, a los dos, pero estoy bien, así que n se preocupen.

- Me alegro, ahora cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en el día ¿Hablaste con el Sr. Mitzuki? – el cuestionario de su amiga la mareaba, pero no dudo en contarle _todo_… o casi todo. Estuvo tentada a decirle lo de las flores y que fue Kuno el que se las había enviado, pero lo pensó mejor y no quiso darle esa preocupación a su amiga, cuando ella era perfectamente capaz de arreglarlo.

Después de dejar a más tranquila a su amiga, se despidió y otra vez se encontró con la soledad de su casa.

Todo ese silencio la orillaba a lo que había estado huyendo es esos último días, desde la conversación con Isabella. Todas las verdades, mentiras, malentendidos. Todo se había abierto en una nueva perspectiva para ella.

**_Flash Back_**

_Después de la primera pregunta habían tenido miles y l alista no tenía final. Isabella, con su infinita paciencia, intentó que entendiese todo._

_- Carry, debes calmarte. No quería angustiarte al contarte esto, pero debías saberlo._

_- Es que no puedo creerlo Isabella. Supiste de esto todo el tiempo, y¿ no me dijiste nada? Cuando me llamabas y te contaba lo miserable que me sentía, lo sola y abandonada que estaba no me dijiste nada!_

_- Lo sé, y lo lamento. No sabes cuanto me dolió ocultarte estas cosas, pero no me correspondía a mí decirlo. Ustedes dos eran mis amigos, y deseaba sobre todo que volviesen a estar juntos, pero George no quiso- observó el confundido rostro de la joven y aclaró – Supongo que el ya te lo habrá dicho, pero tal vez no lo has entendido. Cuando George decidió irse, lo hizo por trazarse un lugar, una reputación. Por convertirse en alguien. Sabía los riesgos que tomaba al marcharse, pero estaba más que seguro de poder regresar pronto por ti. No quiso decirte nada, para no crearte falsas expectativas, quería que tú te sorprendieras cuando él regresara. Pero no todo salió como él lo planeó. Las cosas en Francia se dificultaron mucho, las puertas que él creía abiertas, se le cerraron sorpresivamente y tuvo que empezar desde cero. Sin nombre, ni reputación._

_- No sabía que las cosas se le habían dificultado tanto. Cuando nos separamos no quise saber nada de él, así que no me preocupé por saber como le iba._

_- Al principio fue difícil, pero con su talento rápidamente se abrió camino. Después de dos años, ya contaba con un buen nombre en Francia, y fue en ese momento en el que pensó en comunicarse contigo y regresar por ti, pero…en ese momento le ofreció participar de un importante evento a nivel internacional. Era la gran oportunidad de su carrera, así que decidió tomarla y cuando se acostumbrase al ritmo volvería por ti. Sin embargo, pasaron otros ocho años en los que priorizó el trabajo y olvidó su verdadero objetivo. Tú._

_Yukari la miraba muda, la información daba vueltas en su cabeza, creando una tormenta en su interior._

_- Carry, sé que es difícil de entender, y no te pido que lo hagas, pero debes saber que nuca, nunca dejó de pensar en ti. Todo este tiempo has sido tú quién lo impulsó a seguir adelante._

_Al ver que la modelo aún no reaccionaba se puso de pie y salió silenciosamente con un simple hasta luego._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

"_Sí que soy masoquista… todo en este lugar me lo recuerda. " _– cansada le dedicó una última mirada a las flores, que ya empezaban a marchitarse, y decidió dormir, o al menos intentarlo. Después de todo, era un día más sin verlo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue llamar a Kaito y contarle acercad e las rosas y sus sospechas, casi afirmaciones, de que el responsable era Kuno. Su joven representante le dijo que no se preocupase, y lo dijo con una seriedad que le pareció extraña en su, comúnmente, afable carácter; él se encargaría de mejorar su seguridad y de mantener alejado al hombre. Aunque no todo podía resultar a pedir de boca.

_- Yukari, sabes que esto significa que ya no podrás andar de aquí para allá sin guardias. Necesitas mayor seguridad – odiaba que la siguiesen y que invadiesen su espacio, pero sabía que ya no podía seguir con ese capricho – tomaré tu silencio como un sí y un gracias. Nos vemos luego, querida._

Primera cosa que no le salía como lo había planeado en el día.

Después de un relajante baño, estaba lista para disfrutar uno de sus pocos días libres. Y más en esa semana. Había planeado salir a pasear y consentirse un poco, pero el incesante ruido que provenía de la puerta le decía que tal vez tendría que modificar sus planes.

Se sorprendió al ver a Isabella en la puerta. Su estupor duró unos segundos hasta que se recupero y la hizo pasar.

- Isabella, me sorprende verte por aquí. Creí que habíamos quedado en comer hasta dentro de dos días.

- Sí, Carry, pero estaba preocupada por lo que la prensa ha dicho, quería ver cómo estabas

- Estoy bien, la verdad no me ha afectado en lo más mínimo, a excepción de la sorpresa, pero no es nada.

- Me alegro – las rosas, que aún descansaban sobre la mesa, no pasaron desapercibidas para la diseñadora – te han enviado unas bellas rosas negras. ¿Algún admirador secreto?- inmediatamente Isabella se dio cuenta de su error, el semblante de la joven modelo se tornó primero en preocupación para luego pasar rápidamente a la furia.

- Ningún admirador, y menos secreto. Fue Kuno, estoy segura, y me está amenazando – Isabella se horrorizó ante la idea y no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca, como si ahogase un silencioso grito.

- ¿Le has dicho a alguien de esto? – al ver el ceño fruncido lo dudó.

- Sólo lo sabe, Kaito, mi representante. Él ha dicho que se hará cargo de todo, no quiero que los demás se preocupen por tonterías, él es inofensivo, habla mucho, pero es incapaz de llevar a cabo alguna de sus amenazas.

- Pero, Carry, debes decirle a…- adivinando a quién se refería la cortó.

- No Isabella, no le dirás nada. Entiendo por qué ha vuelto, y tal vez entiendo algunas cosas que sucedieron estos 10 años, pero eso no cambia que George ya no es parte de mi vida. Él no tiene por qué enterarse, ni le corresponde – Isabella se mostró abiertamente en contra de las palabras de Yukari, pero sabía que discutiendo no conseguiría nada.

- Yukari, no insistiré más, pero no esperes que me quede tranquila sabiendo que ese maldito te persigue. Nos veremos para almorzar, como quedamos.

Sin decir más abandonó la casa, justo a tiempo para ver cómo un gran vehículo con el nombre de alguna florería importante se estacionaba y empezaban a descargar bellos y grandes arreglos hasta la puerta de la modelo. Sigilosamente se acercó al que parecía el encargado y le dijo que no hiciesen ruido, ella se encargó de firmar y los despachó.

La primera parte de plan estaba lista.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La visita de Isabella la había dejado perturbada. No quería que él se enterase. Muy en el fondo su orgullo estaba lastimado, pues la había dejado sin saber de él otra vez. No quería verlo, no quería nada con él. Pero a la vez…

"_Admite que mueres por verlo cruzar esa puerta y tomarte en sus brazos"- _ante la franqueza de su conciencia enrojeció violentamente e intentó no hacerle caso a la molesta voz.

Su corazón casi deja de latir cuando se escucharon los golpes en la puerta, claro signo de que alguien la visitaba. Temblando se dirigió presurosa a la puerta y detuvo su mano en el picaporte, meditando.

"_Vamos, es solo una puerta, una coincidencia… no tiene por qué ser él, pueden ser miles de personas… no tiene por qué ser él "-_ con este pensamiento abrió de golpe la puerta.

Al abrirla, reveló, por lo menos, una docena de arreglos florales, de diferentes tamaños. Pero frente a ella, el más elaborado y hermoso era sujeto por un hombre, un hombre que ocultaba su rostro con las rosas_… rosas verdes_.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola! ( se observa a la masa furiosa, con los ojos brillando por el instinto asesino)… etto… bueno…**

**Qué les puedo decir, sino la verdad… **

**GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!**

**No saben como me pesa la conciencia, y también los golpes que me han dado algunas amigas por no actualizar. Lo lamento mucho, pero es que he sufrido y sufro de un severo caso de desorganización.**

**El colegio me ha absorbido totalmente, más aún ahora que he iniciado un taller de danza y prácticamente solo estoy en mi casa para comer y dormir. En las noches llego muy cansada, como una zombi a terminar las tareas.**

**También está el pequeño problemita de la inspiración. La muy traviesa va y viene y no se queda lo suficiente, pero esta vez la amarré hasta que terminé el capitulo.**

**No me queda más que agradecerles infinitamente todo el apoyo y la paciencia que me han tenido. Cada vez que me llegaba un review, sentía un fuerte cargo de conciencia.**

**Estoy trabajando en un horario, lo necesito urgentemente. Me estoy esforzando para sacar el próximo capitulo rápidamente, no se si puedo ofrecerlo para la próxima semana, puesto que esta es la última del bimestre y estoy con todo el ajetreo de los exámenes. Pero de que no pasa de las dos semanas es seguro. Ya no me voy a tardar tanto.**

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Xris: **Lamento no haber podido cumplir con tu última petición, pero aquí tienen el capitulo. Espero que los disfruten, y espero te agrade. Gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia.

**Xesca Bain: **Gracias por la comprensión, pero creo que he abusado. No creo que esta historia tenga un final triste, pero sí he pensado en algunas otras que publicaré con finales tristes. Gracias por tus halagos. Cdt!

**MARITZA: **Gracias por el dato, me gustaría saber de tus teorías. Disfruta el capitulo. Jane!

**yuky-san02: **Aquí está el capitulo!... disfrútalo y espero que me dejes un review con tus comentarios. Cdt!

**aint afraid to die: **Sí, el colegio quita muchísimo tiempo, pero ya me pongo en lo de la organización del tiempo, para actualizar como es debido. Gracias!

**brendaneko: **Bueno creo que ahora sí me matarás…jajajaja… espero que el capitulo sirva para perdonar mi falta. Espero tus comentarios. Cdt!

**Mital Riumo: **Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste el capitulo. Tiene más de las reflexiones de Yukari. Cdt!

**Nadja-chan: **Gracias por tus palabras, lamento mucho el grannn retrazo, pero espero que lo disfrutes mucho y que me dejes tu opinión. Jane!

**Luucky: **Gracias por tu entusiasmo y tus ánimos, espero que te agrade el capitulo y me dejes un review. Cdt!

**krla2sp: **Gracias por tu apoyo. Este capitulo va a dedicado a ti, por tu perseverancia y ayuda al fic. Una jalada de orejas es necesaria a veces. Cdt!, espero que se de tu agrado el capitulo.

**neko-selene: **Creo que no soy tan vieja, no hay problemas con que me tutees, mientras no hay falta de respeto, trátame de tú o Arcueid, por favor.. gracias por tu comentario.

**Noci-chan: **Bueno, aquí no hay mucho George/Yukari, pero el peliazul ha tenido su parte. De ahora en adelante aparecerá mucho más sin dudarlo. Gracias, cdt!

**Tsukikotenshi: **El placer ees mío al tener lectores tan amables, gracias por el apoyo. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**Senfhi: **Bueno amia, como dices, promesa es promesa, te dije ya era hora de publicar, y aquí estoy; espero que te guste y ya luego me darás tu opinión del capitulo.

**koishikawa: **Lo siento, no me he olvidado de Uds. De veras!... lamento la demora, me esfuerzo para que no se repita. Gracias por tu apoyo y confianza. Arigato!

**cereza felina: **Aquí está el capitulo, espero que te cure..jajaja… gracias por el mensaje y el apoyo. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Estaré esperando tu review con tu comentario.

**Bueno, a todas y todos, una vez más GRACIAS y LO SIENTO… no me demoraré tanto, pero ya les dije que por lo menos a partir del próximo fin de semana podré subir el siguiente capitulo. Si me he olvidado de alguien a la hora de contestar los reviews, lo siento, pero el agradecimiento y las disculpas van para todos y cada uno de Uds., aunque no dejen reviews.**

**Espero sus reviews con tomatazos, gritos y opiniones… **

**Cuidense!**

**Arcueid**


	7. CAPITULO 7

**_Los personajes de Paradise Kiss no me pertenecen. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por inconformidad con el final…!_**

**VOLVERTE A VER**

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

Los segundos se volvieron eternos desde que abrió la puerta. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentía un nudo en la garganta y no era capaz de emitir ningún sonido, su estomago estaba lleno de mariposas, mariposas que bailaban libremente haciéndola sentirse mareada y su mente se llenaba de recuerdos.

Casi podía sentir otra vez las luces de los reflectores y de las cámaras, escuchar sus pasos sobre la pasarela, sentir el vestido sobre su cuerpo, mirar _esa_ sonrisa de apoyo y escuchar nuevamente esa palabras se _sus_ labios. Podía ver caes los pétalos verdes cayendo a su alrededor.

El movimiento detrás de la rosas la sacó de su ensoñación y cuando el hombre decidió, por fin, asomarse detrás de ellas, sintió como su corazón dejó de palpitar, como su respiración se detuvo y las mariposas dejaron de bailar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Podrías dejar de reírte, no creo que sea algo gracioso.

- Es que tú no lo ves del mismo lado que yo. Pero está bien – su rostro, aunque se tornó serio, no dejó de mostrar esa expresión de profundo regocijo en sus ojos y labios – ¿está todo listo para mañana en la noche?

- Sí, ya me he asegurado de que ella estará presente.

- Entonces, dejemos al destino actuar.

Un sentimiento por parte de la mujer dio por terminada la conversación.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Su ceño estaba fruncido y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Estaba avergonzada por las esperanzas y pensamientos "tontos" que había albergado de que fuese otro el que la visitaba.

Ahora estaba frente a su odioso representante, aguantando esa maldita sonrisa de burla. Pues estaba segura de que era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para haberse dado cuenta, por la cara de desilusión que puso al ver que era él el que cargaba las flores, de a quién esperaba encontrar.

- Vamos, Yukari, quita esa cara de una vez. Te van a salir muchas arrugas y no queremos eso, no? – siempre disfrutaba tratándola como si fuese una vanidosa, sabe que siempre la saca de quicio.

- ¿Y?, puedo fruncir el seño todo lo que yo quiera y no me importan las arrugas. Ahora, dime de una buena vez a qué viniste.

- Qué carácter – era realmente desesperante que a pesar de tratarlo rudamente él se divirtiese – ni siquiera por que te ayudé a cargar ese jardín que tenías afuera piensas decirme de quién son las rosas o qué dice la nota?

- No lo haré, primero porque no sé quién las manda y segundo porque no pienso leer nada mientras estés aquí. Ahora responde de una buena vez.

- Bueno querida, si tanto quieres saber: mañana tenesmo una cena de caridad – el reclamo no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Otra?, Dios acabas de aparecer y ya tengo que asistir a esas aburridas cenas – Kaito abrió los ojos y la miró seriamente – Odio cuando me miras así. Está bien iré, pero no sé por qué debo soportar tanta hipocresía, ninguno de esos presumidos está ahí para ayudar.

- Lo sé, pero es parte de ser famosa, tienes una imagen que conservar. No se vería bien que no aparezcas colaborando con esa cena – al ver la mirada que tenía _"eso no me importa"_ agregó – Ya sé que te gusta pasar desapercibida, pero al año donas miles de dólares a organizaciones benéficas y no lo haces público!

- Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, no lo hago por llamar la atención de la prensa, no me importa lo que ellos piensas ni digan. Ahora si no tienes nada más que decir ¡Adiós!

- Cielos, qué ruda. Bueno creo que Keiko ya debe estar extrañándome. Te enviaré una limusina a las 7, nos vemos.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta se volteó, y aunque todavía estaba esa molesta sonrisa, parecía más divertido que de costumbre.

- Se me olvidaba, ayer me dijeron que tu querida amiga, Kaori Aso llega pasado mañana a Japón. Bueno adiós – rápidamente salió de la casa.

Aunque le causara mucha diversión ver la cara de Yukari al escuchar eso, sabía lo violenta que podía ponerse cuando mencionaban el nombre de la pelirroja.

- ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - No había dado ni diez pasos, cuando el grito se dejó escuchar en toda la calle.

- Sí, creo que no lo tomó bien.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Sí, Miwako, lo siento, no podré ir a cenar contigo mañana, Kaito me acaba de avisar que mañana tengo una cena benéfica, pero estaba pensando que podrías venir y de paso me ayudas a arreglarme.

- ¿Estás segura, Caroline? Pensé que Luchia te arreglaría.

- No, me avisó que tenía un problema personal y que no podría venir. Además tengo muchas cosas que contarte- su voz se tornó molesta al recordar la llegada de esa tonta pretenciosa.

- Estás bien?, te oigo molesta.

- No, estoy bien, solo algo furiosa… pero ya te contare.

- Ok, mañana estaré ahí para que comamos juntas. Te prepararé algo muy rico, ya verás y podremos conversar.

- Gracias, Miwako… te espero mañana.

- Haiiiii!!, nos vemos Caroline.

"_Bueno, tendré que llamar a Isabella para que también venga almorzar. Estoy más que segura que ella sabía que esa zorra vendría "_

- Pipipipipipipipipipipipi….. el número que ha marca….

- Rayos! Por qué no contestas Isabella!

Tiró sin cuidado el celular en la mesa y la nota, que horas antes había dejado de igual manera ahí, llamó su atención.

La tomó furiosamente para volverla a lanzar lejos. Había estado todo el día pensando en esa maldita nota y en George.

Tenía su imagen y cada maldita palabra de la nota en su mente. Girando y torturándola al mismo tiempo

Decidió ir a tomar un relajante baño caliente, con la esperanza de poder aclarar sus ideas y de paso conciliar el sueño, aunque lo dudaba mucho.

La luna llena en su plenitud, se colaba por la ventana iluminando, con uno de sus pálidos rayos, la olvidada nota.

"_A cada momento recuerdo tus besos,_

_Siento tu piel entre mis manos y_

_Mi cuerpo no deja de desearte._

_Mi mente y mi corazón_

_No dejan de amarte._

_Pronto nos reuniremos."_

_George_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_El agua caliente siempre la había ayudado a relajarse y a aclarar su mente. Después de casi media hora en la tina el sueño ya la empezaba a vencer, así que decidió salir de una buena vez de la tina._

_Sacó una mano a través de la cortina esperando encontrar su albornoz, y aunque lo tomó rápidamente sintió que estaba muy próximo a ella. Recordaba haberlo dejado colgado en el perchero, el cual si bien no estaba lejos de la duchas, tampoco estaba tan cerca._

_- **Comúnmente se agradece cuando alguien te hace un favor** – escuchar esas palabras, pero sobretodo esa voz, heló su sangre y tensó cada fibra de su ser. _

_Con delicadeza, la cortina se abrió revelando la gallarda figura de un hombre. De un peliazul que la miraba con lujuria y admiración._

_- George – su voz fue un mero susurro, pero que él alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente._

_Después de 10 años, después de una llegada inesperada, después de esa semana de incertidumbre hubiese querido mandarlo muy lejos, gritarle, recriminarle muchas cosas. La lista de lo que podría hacerle era muy larga, pero entre esas cosas no figuraba ni remotamente corresponder con tanto ahínco y esmero el beso que le daba._

_El incesante zumbido que escuchaba le gritaba que era una tonta, que lo apartase y le diese una buena cachetada por su atrevimiento, pero su cuerpo parecía no responderle._

_Después de todo ese tiempo sus caricias seguían causando el mismo efecto en ella que hace diez años. Su cabeza giraba peligrosamente y sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía._

_La mano que la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura era lo único que la mantenía en pie, sin mencionar que sino fuese porque George la había pegado a su cuerpo ya habría soltado la toalla que la cubría escasamente._

_Sus besos eran exigentes, hambrientos y apasionados. Cuando sintió su lengua invadir su boca tuvo que sujetarse de sus hombros fuertemente para no caer, debido al fuerte mareo que la hizo experimentar._

_Recordando que necesitaba respirar, se separó de ella y se atrevió a mirarla fijamente. Estaba segura de que representaba un cuadro digno de admiración, con las mejillas arreboladas, los labios entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada._

_Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, pudo ver el fuerte y atractivo rostro del peliazul. Se permitió examinarlo concienzudamente, desde esos ojos índigo que la habían atraído desde el primer momento, los fuertes pómulos, los apetecibles labios que acaba de saborear y los finos rasgos que poseía. _

_La miraba con una delicadeza que la hizo sentirse indefensa, y pudo ver claramente que le pedía permiso para seguir. _

_Era su momento, debía apartarlo y dejarle muy claro que esas flores no significaban nada para ella, que no tenía planeado reunirse con él, ni incluirlo en su vida. Debía gritarle que no la volviese a buscar y recordarle cuanto lo odiaba, pero sería mentir. No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero no quería salir de ella._

_Podían acusarla de falsa por lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenía pensado detener ese momento. Después de tantos años, su cuerpo recibía alegremente las caricias del único hombre al que verdaderamente amó y sabía perfectamente que así como ella podía ver el deseo fluyendo en sus ojos, él podía ver en los suyos el mismo sentimiento consumiéndola._

_Sin poder esperar un momento más unió sus labios al del diseñador en un beso que no admitía dudas y que reflejaba años de amor._

_Dudaba que en esos momentos su cerebro pudiese funcionar, solo sentía. Y no sabía cómo, pero sentía como la recostaba en la cama con mucho cuidado, sin saber cómo había hecho para sacarla de la ducha sin que ella lo notase._

_Una vez que removió el saco y la camisa que llevaba puesta el peliazul, y la toalla que la cubría descansaba en el piso, dieron rienda suelta a su desenfrenada pasión. Las caricias fluían naturalmente entre ambos. Sus cuerpos suspiraban aliviados ante el reencuentro, y buscaban reconocerse al detalle._

_Sentía cómo la temperatura se elevaba en ambos cuerpos, y escuchaba los gemidos inundar la habitación. Escuchaba pequeños susurros que decían "te amo", pero no podía decir claramente si eran de ella o de George._

_Las descargas que sentía correr por su cuerpo iban en aumento, y aunque no hubiese ocurrido nada todavía, sentía que explotaría de placer, y tal vez lo hubiese hecho si el incesante zumbido del celular no hubiese empezado a molestar._

Abrió los ojos para estrellarse con la realidad. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente solo para hacerla notar que todo fue un sueño… solo un sueño. La realidad le mostraba que estaba SOLA en su cama con el celular sonando furiosamente.

Sin ser conciente de lo que hacía tomó el aparato y lo apagó por instinto.

"_IDIOTA!!, eso es lo que soy. Cómo pude haber soñado eso??... maldita sea!, qué estoy haciendo? Yo no debería querer saber nada de él, MUCHO MENOS TENER UN SUEÑO ERÓTICO CON ÉL, pero…_ - no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomase en sus labios al recordar el sueño – _cuánto tiempo podré aguantar sin aceptar algo que late en mi cuerpo y en mi corazón. Ya no puedo más, parece que aunque me niegue a aceptarlo ni yo misma lo creo. Es cierto, aún amo a George Koizumi, pero eso no significa que podamos estar juntos otra vez… esto solo es un juego para él, se volverá a ir muy pronto y me alegraré de no haber caído en su juego.- _su rostro mostró una gran determinación, aunque no intentó ocultar la gran tristeza que sus pensamientos le producían _– George y yo no podemos estar juntos"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Así que hoy es la noche, no? – un asentimiento acompañado de un imperceptible sonrisa fueron su respuesta

- Sabes?... hoy hablé con Yukari, me pareció notarla un poco molesta, pero no creo que sea porque te verá, pues ella no lo sabe, no?

- Ella no sabe que yo iré.

- Bueno, según lo que me dijo, recibió las rosas, y aunque no lo dijo, estoy seguro de que le encantaron. También me dijo que…- el ver esa ausencia en sus ojos se le hizo muy raro a Tokumori – oye, Isabella, estás bien?

- Yo, sí,… es solo que estoy preocupada por Carry. Hay algo que no deja de darme malos presentimientos, pero ella piensa que no es de cuidado.

- Qué pasa con Yukari?

- Hiro, Carry me pidió que no hablase de nadie con esto, pero me preocupa demasiado. Junto con las rosas que George le mandó, recibió un arreglo de rosas negras – al ver la confusión en el rostro del moreno, continuó – las rosas traían una nota anónima. Y la nota la amenazaba, decía que debía tener cuidado porque le podría hacer daño.

- ¿Qué?... por qué Yukari no ha dicho nada?

- No quiere preocupar a nadie. Ella cree que son de Kuno Asori, su exprometido. No le teme, según ella, no es capaz de cumplir esa amenaza. El único que lo sabe es Kaito, y está haciendo todo lo posible por asegurar de que nada le pase, pero aún así me preocupa mucho.

- Es una tonta. Hablaré con ella…

- No, ella debe contártelo, solo te lo digo porque estoy preocupada, y aunque ella no quiera preocuparnos, creo que debes saberlo. La puedes ayudar.

- No te preocupes, no le diré nada, pero no dejaré que ese maldito le haga daño. Me encargaré de investigar en qué está metido.

- Gracias.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Caroline, el almuerzo está listo. Terminaste de poner la mesa? –la pelirosa asomaba su cabeza a través del umbral de la puerta para ver cómo le iba a la modelo.

- Miwako, aún no entiendo por qué insistes en vivir en una casa tan pequeña y hacerte cargo de todo tú, si eres capaz de contratar a alguien para que te ayude, no veo..

- Caroline, ya te lo he dicho. Es mi familia, y aunque pudiese pagar toda la ayuda del mundo, me gusta atenderlos. Para mí no representa un problema cocinarles o limpiar, lo hago con mucho cariño para Arashi y Miruru-chan- la modelo la miraba hablar con tanto cariño y amor de su familia, y sin quererlo sintió una punzada en su corazón. En algún momento su sueño también fue formar una familia con George… _George..._

- Lo lamento, no quería ofenderte, sé cuánto quieres a tu familia.

- No me ofendes, Caroline. Bueno ahora debemos comer, sino se enfriará, a ver si de una vez por todas me dices qué es lo que te tiene con esa cara de preocupación.

Durante la extensa charla se escucharon los gritos de emoción de Miwako, cuando le contó acerca de las rosas que George le envió; también las risitas divertidas ante la cara de Yukari cuando le contó que su mayor rival en el mundo de la moda llegaba al día siguiente a Japón.

La morena había decido omitir de su relato la llegada de las rosas negras junto con esa nota y el "interesante" sueño que había tenido con George.

- Vamos Caroline, ya deja de rabiar. No ganas nada con molestarte, no puedes evitar que Kaori llegue a Japón. Ahora es mejor que te des un buen baño, mientras yo sacó el vestido que vayas a utilizar. Ya has decidido cuál?

- Sí, voy a usar el vestido negro que me dejó George. Después de todo quién sabe, podría verlo, no? – aunque su tono reflejaba claramente que estaba bromeando no sabía lo que el destino tenía preparado para ella.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos, sino llegaremos tarde, no lo crees?

- Como siempre, acertada y puntual. Me haría el honor de ser mi acompañante esta noche, bella dama? – Isabella rió ante el juego.

- Como negarme, mi apuesto caballero?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Oh, Caroline, te ves hermosa – Miwako veía, el fruto de su trabajo admirada.

- Gracias, pero fuiste tú quien lo hizo, no deberías sorprenderte tanto. Además siempre he creído que este vestido es especial, por eso es mi favorito.

- Bueno, dejémonos de tanto parloteo, la limusina te espera y no creo que quieras hacer esperar a Kaito, no?

- Por mí, puede esperar todo lo que quiera, pero me voy porque no pienso llegar tarde. Gracias Miwako, ya mañana te cuento como me fue.

- Diviértete, y mucha suerte… Yukari – lo último fue dicho en un susurro. Esperaba de todo corazón que todo resultase bien.

Una vez llegó a la limusina, el chofer le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a entrar.

- Lista Srta. Yukari?

- Sí, Kori – sintió cómo el auto empezaba a moverse y sonrió. Tenía un especial presentimiento para esa noche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Bueno, ya vamos – el chofe asintió y comenzó el recorrido. Volteó a ver a su acompañante y le sonrió. Esa noche debía resultar perfecta, lo sentía así.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dos espacios, dos personas, un mismo destino.

- _Que comience el juego_ – ambos, sin saberlo, pensaban lo mismo.

* * *

**Hola!!...**

**FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS A TODOS LOS PERUANOS!!**

**Sé que va un poquito tarde, pero el sentimiento no cambia.**

**Bueno, ahora, qué tal les pareció el capitulo y mi incursión en el lime?? Aunque no hubo encuentros directos entre nuestros queridos protagonistas, creo que el sueño de Yukari lo compensa, no??... **

**Bueno en el siguiente capitulo se verá la cena, y la llegada de Kaori, cómo será la pelirroja para que Yukari la odie??... ya veremos…**

**Esta vez no me demoré mucho, como lo prometí aki toy… :) **

**Bueno ahora agradecer a :**

**Mital Riumo: **Gracias por el apoyo. Y claro que no voy a abandonar el fic, solo que a veces me falta tiempo. Ja ne!** – Nadja-chan: **Hola!, gracias por el review, aunque te equivocaste de cap.. : P! y por la comprensión, y me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo. Te esperabas que fuese Kaito el hombre detrás de las rosas?? Cdt!, espero tus comentarios – **aint afraid to die: **Hola Dark, claro que no me molesta. Te confieso que en algún momento consideré el poner a Hiro detrás de las rosas, pero era muy obvio… XD! Cdt, gracias por el review.** – lovemamoru: **Gracias por el apoyo, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero verte por aquí seguido. Ja ne**! –cereza felina: **Si que estás emocionada., tranquila la autora tmb tiene esa naturaleza romántica, solo que tiene su partecita sádica… bueno, aun no ha habido ningún encuentro directo, pero el sueño compensa un poco, ne?. Ya vez que no me tarde tanto esta vez… cdt, espero tu review. Matta ne! **– MARITZA: **Bueno, lamento que no haya sido George el que traía las rosas, pero todavía no es su momento. Ya está muy cerca. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero tu review… cdt! –** Pastelito: **Bueno a cada loca con su tema, si a ti te gusto el final de Paradise Kiss son tus gustos, no creo que ha nadie deba molestarle, y no te preocupes, no te colgaré. Aunque si te gusta el fic, me alegra mucho…:) ! Intenté no demorarme mucho, pero ya habia dicho que me tomaría por lo menos dos semanas publicar y aquí toy!.. espero tu comentario, cdt! **–krla2sp**: Oye no agradezcas, soy yo quien te debe agradecer todo el apoyo. Me alegra que te haya gustado y lo prometido es deuda, aquí les va el 7mo cap. Disfrútalo, espero tu opinión. Cdt!

**Bueno, ahora quería comunicarles algo. He decidido que de ahora en adelante actualizare cada vez que me lleguen 10 review, no creo que sea pedir mucho. La verdad son sus mensajes los que me dan la inspiración para escribir y me entristece mucho cuando no llegan. Espero que no les moleste y que sigan disfrutando la historia.**

**Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima vez.**

**Los kiere**

**Arcueid**


	8. CAPITULO 8

**_Los personajes de Paradise Kiss no me pertenecen. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por inconformidad con el final…!_**

**VOLVERTE A VER**

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

El salón de un lujoso hotel hacía de sala de recepción para la tan anunciada celebración benéfica. Personajes de todos los ámbitos asistían, esperando ver en los titulares sus nombres y su "gran ayuda" a las causas benéficas.

Una limusina se detuvo frente a la puerta, llamando la atención de todos. Mientras que los reporteros que cubrían tan galante evento se alborotaban a la puerta del vehículo, un elegante hombre de extravagante, pero no menos atractivo, cabello azul, y esmoquin negro – con el cual le robaba más de un suspiro a todas las féminas presentes – bajaba acompañado de una elegante y hermosa _dama _de violáceos cabellos y tranquila sonrisa.

Los fotógrafos, más que sorprendidos no cesaban de disparar los flashes de las cámaras. Y Los reporteros, en especial las reporteras, insistían en arrancarle unas palabras

_-"Señor Koizumi, su presencia sorprende a todos… por qué no confirmó su presencia?" – Sr. Koizumi, la dama que lo acompaña es su nueva conquista?" – Sr. Koizumi, qué sucedió con la relación sentimental que mantenía con la reconocida diseñadora y modelo Kaori Aso?"_

Sin hacer el menor caso, pero cuidando de no ser descortés, lograron ingresar al suntuoso recinto.

El salón era amplio y estaba decorado con el más exquisito gusto. Los finos candelabros de cristal colgaban elegantemente de los altos techos, dándole un efecto real a la sala.

Las mesas estaban dispuestas alrededor del salón, dejando al centro una amplia pista de baile, y los invitados, finamente ataviados esperaban ya en sus mesas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Lamento mucho esto Srta. No tenía idea que el tráfico se pondría tan pesado.

- No tienes por qué disculparte Kori, creo que por unos minutos no perderemos nada, verdad? Solo espero que no le de un ataque a Kaito.

- Sí, Srta. Llegaremos en breve.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Yukari – el manager se lamentaba mientras veía el reloj por enésima vez en la última media hora – ¿por qué siempre tienes que llegar tarde?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Arashi, crees que esté bien lo que hicimos?

- Sí, esos dos se merecen una segunda oportunidad y sabemos que con lo orgullosa que es Yukari no va a querer verlo ni en pintura.

- Yo opino lo mismo que Arashi, ya es hora que esos dos dejen de ser muertos en vida.

- Hiro…

- Además, sino pasa algo esta noche, creo que me voy a perder la parte más interesante de esto.

- No entiendo…

- Lo que Hiro quiere decir es que se está yendo de Japón por unas semanas. La compañía de teatro tiene una presentación en Beijin, antes de abandonar Asia. Lo que me recuerda – dijo mientras giraba su cabeza hacia el moreno – no me voy a cansar de preguntar qué haces tú, un diplomado en Medicina y Administración, terminó por ser el manager de una compañía de teatro, por más exitosa que sea.

Tokumori lo miraba con una sonrisa impasible en el rostro. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que decirlo. Lo había estado evitando por lo últimos 5 años, pero la paciencia de Arashi llegaba a su límite.

- Y yo no me voy a cansar de responderte que es porque me gusta.

- Hmp, no te entiendo.

- Arashi…

- Déjalo Miwako, tiene razón, y es mi culpa. Nunca les he contado el por qué deje todo lo que tenía planeado para mi vida y me dediqué a algo totalmente opuesto.

La respuesta los dejó sorprendidos. Con el tiempo Arashi había aprendido a no esperar respuesta cada vez que tocaban ese tema.

- Sabes que estaba listo para convertirme en doctor, tal y como mis padres lo esperaban. Ya había terminado mi carrera y hasta había olvidado el "episodio de locura" por el que pase cuando Yukari se convirtió en modelo.

**_Flash Back_**

_-Mamá, papá he decido que no quiero estudiar medicina.- La noticia impactó mucho a sus padres, quienes solo pudieron observarlo mudos – quiero dedicarme al mundo del arte. He conocido a alguien muy especial, también ha decido cambiar el rumbo de su vida, pero ella es modelo. Yo quiero trabajar en un teatro, tener mi propio elenco, quiero viajar, quiero…_

_- Basta Hiroyuki!_

_- Pero papá.._

_- No ves el daño que le haces a tu madre y a mí? Nos hemos esforzado por darte la mejor de las educaciones y así nos pagas, tirándolo todo a la basura!_

_- Querido, yo no…_

_- No lo defiendas, sabes que no es lo que quieres para él – las palabras de su padre solo lograron que su madre aumentase el llanto._

_- Estudiarás medicina, porque es lo que de verdad quieres. Esto es sólo una tontería pasajera, ya te olvidarás de eso y me lo agradecerás._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

- Hiro, yo ...

- No digas nada, fue mi culpa por no defender mis sueños. En ese momento acepte resignado las palabras de mi padre y estudie lo que creyó que era _mi_ sueño. Pero esas tonterías, como las llamó mi padre, nunca desaparecieron, entonces bajo el pretexto de prepararme para administra una clínica estudié Administración.

Cuando terminé mi carrera estaba preparado para enfrentarme a mis padres, ya era un adulto y aunque ellos no pudiesen influir en mi decisión quería que me entendiera, por mucho tiempo me preparé para hablarles, pero nunca para perder a mi madre.

_Flash Back_

_- ¿Qué pasó? ¿ dónde está mi madre?_

_- Está en cirugía, ella…_

_- ¿Qué pasó?_

_- Hiro, le dispararon – su padre no aguantó más y se entregó a las lágrimas. Nunca en toda su vida lo había visto llorar, y menos de esa manera, como si fuese un niño. Cuando se pudo calmar le volvió a hablar – en la tienda en la que estaba hubo un robo, cuando le quisieron quietar su anillo, ella se negó y le dispararon en el pecho._

_La puerta cerrada, y el inquietante ajetreo que se escuchaba tras esa puerta no eran buena señal. Al cabo de tres horas, el doctor salió de la sala del quirófano._

_- Doctor, cómo está?_

_- ¿Quién es Ud.?_

_- Es mi madre, soy su hijo!_

_- Lo lamento, pero la operación no fue exitosa, logramos remover la bala, pero había dañado mucho tejido y una buena parte del corazón. Lo máximo que pudimos hacer es darle unas horas. No está sufriendo, pero su corazón colapsará pronto, ella me pidió tiempo para despedirse._

_- Donde está?_

_- La han trasladado a la habitación 527, en el tercer piso, vayan, ella los espera._

_Cuando llegaron a la habitación, la encontraron pálida y muy demacrada._

_- Hiro, cariño…_

_- Mamá, no hables, debes descansar para recuperarte pronto…_

_- No, Hiro, yo ya me voy y quiero hablar contigo ahora. Quiero que me perdones, no supe ser una buena madre para ti, ni apoyarte cuando lo necesitabas._

_- Qué dice, eres la mejor madre que alguien pudiese tener._

_- No, Hiro, escúchame. No te apoye cuando dijiste que no querías estudiar medicina, pero fue porque tenía miedo. Lo siento, quiero que seas feliz, pero la medicina no te hace feliz. Sigo viendo esa pasión tuya por el teatro, y quiero que lo hagas._

_- Pero, mamá_

_- Ya escuchaste a tu madre- la voz seria de su padre se oída distorsionada por el llanto - Lo siento hijo, tantas veces quise pedirte perdón y no me atreví. Lo único que quería era que fuese feliz y exitoso, pero tu felicidad está en realizar tu sueño. Lamento que sea en lecho de muerte de tu madre que escuches esto._

_- No, mi madre no va a morir, soy un médico y quiero examinarte!_

_- Hiro, escúchame. Ya han hecho todo lo posible, ya no me queda tiempo. Quiero que me prometas que vas a cuidarte, que cuidarás a tu padre y que estudiarás lo que quieres._

_- No, mamá, no vas a morir – las lágrimas ya corrían libremente por sus mejillas._

_- Por favor, prométemelo._

_- Mamá…_

_- Promételo_

_- Lo prometo_

_- Cariño, cuidad de nuestro hijo. Recuerden que los amo amucho._

_El pitido que dieron las máquinas le indicó que su madre ya no escucharía nada de lo que él pudiese decir._

**_Fin Flash Back _**

- Lo siento, no quise hacerte recordar algo tan triste

- No te preocupes, no es nada. Ya lo he superado, lo saben. Ahora qué dicen si vamos a tomar unos tragos mientras esperamos noticias de ese par.

- Yo no creo…

- Vamos Arashi, el hecho de que seas un aburrido abogado no quiere decir que ya no sepas cómo divertirte, o sí?

- Lamentaras tus palabras Tokumori.

- Así me gusta Nagase, vamos

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Por fin!

- No seas exagerado Kaito, no fue tanto el retraso.

- No fue tanto? Una hora tarde! Ya ha terminado la presentación y ahora mismo están empezando con la cena. Debes apresurarte.

- Eres molesto…

- Lo sé y así me quieres.

La decoración del lugar sin duda la sorprendió, pero no lo diría, a riesgo de parecer una chiquilla tonta.

- Srta. Hayasaka, que placer es volver a verla- la voz se hizo reconocer de inmediato.

Un apuesto hombre, ya mayor, pero muy bien conservado se encaminaba hacia ella. Con su oscuro cabello mostrando ya alunas canas y esos vivaces ojos negros. El millonario magnate de empresas KamiKaze.

- Sr. Souma, cuánto gusto en volver a verlo.

- El gusto es mío. Ver a tan hermosa dama sin un acompañante apropiado es algo que no puedo permitir.

- Yukari no está sola, Sr. Souma. Yo la acompaño.

- Oh, Kaito, cuánto tiempo. Veo que ya volviste de tu viajecito.

- Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a sentarnos, ya estamos muy retrasados, con su permiso Sr. Souma.

Una vez que estuvieron bien alejados del magnate Yukari se permitió suspirar y le dedicó una mirada fría su representante.

- No me mires así, que no es mi culpa

- Si serás tonto. No tenías que ponerte como hermanito sobre protector. Sabes que sólo lo hace por molestarte.

- No sé cómo lo soportas, es tan asqueroso. Todas esas tonterías son solo para una cosa Yukari, lo sabes.

- No necesitas decírmelo. Su cama es el último lugar a donde iría a parar. Y no es que lo soporte, se llama guardar las apariencias, hasta ahora él no me ha dicho nada impertinente y sus insinuaciones son bastante sutiles. También pienso que es un idiota y sé que es un mujeriego, pero lo tengo controlado.

- Ten mucho cuidado Yukari, ese hombre no me agrada y es peligroso. Ve con cuidado.

- Ya te lo dije, está todo controlado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Pronto Yukari Hayasaka serás completamente mía

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Sabías de esto, verdad? Contesta

- Yo no sabía nada querida. No me culpes, es solo es el destino.

- Qué maldito destino, fuiste tú, y estoy segura de que Isabella y Miwako también están detrás de esto.

- Vamos cálmate. Estás haciendo mucho alboroto por una simple coincidencia. Él, después de todo es muy reconocido en Europa, así que supongo que era muy obvio que también estuviese invitado.

- qué se supone que voy a hacer? – del estado de completa furia paso al de inseguridad.

- Bueno, creo que por lo pronto calmarte y saludar.

- No yo no quiero verlo, no me acercaré a él.

- Muy tarde, ahí viene, con esa mujer.

Sin el menor decoro, la modelo volteó para verlo acercarse, con una delicada mujer del brazo. Sus ojos lo examinaron al detalle. Y lo encontró simplemente exquisito. La mujer que colgaba de su brazo le sonreía muy divertida.

- Que bueno verte Carry, estás muy bonita esta noche.

- Hola Isabella, tú también.

- Yukari…

- Les presento a Kaito, mi representante – George no vio con buenos ojos al moreno. Isabella y Miwako le habían comentado de él y no se confiaba de la cercanía del ojinegro.

- Mucho gusto, soy Isabella.

- Encantado, Yukari no me había dicho que tenía una amiga tan bella – ante el comentario ambas mujeres se echaron a reír.

- George Koizumi. Encantado

- Kaito Sarutobi, igualmente- Sonó el celular del susodicho y sonrió al ver el nombre de su esposa en la pantalla, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los tres acompañantes - Lo lamento, pero me temo que debo arreglar unos asuntos, así que si me permiten unos momentos, volveré enseguida.

- Adelante, por favor.

- Dile a Keiko que le mando saludos.

- Se los daré

Una vez que el moreno se alejó, Yukari sintió el nerviosismo correr por su cuerpo. Para disimular sus sentimientos volteó a ver a Isabella acusadoramente, pero no dijo nada.

- Bueno, si me disculpan un momento iré al tocador, ahora vuelvo – sin hacer caso de las miradas de suplica que le lanzaba la morena Isabella se retiró con una sonrisa en los labios.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos. Mientras que Yukari bajó la mirada avergonzada y nerviosa, George la miraba atentamente, divertido al ver su sonrojo.

- Es que no piensas mirarme a la cara nunca más?

- Yo no tengo nada que decirte y la verdad es que tu presencia me incomoda mucho. Así que si eres tan amable, es mejor que regreses a tu mesa.

- No puedo, y tampoco quiero. A diferencia de ti, yo me siento muy a gusto a tu lado.

- Eres un cínico. Yo no estoy para que juegues conmigo, vete de una vez y déjame… - se quedó con las palabras en la boca al sentir el firme, pero delicado, jalón en su brazo. Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba apoyada en el pecho de George.

- Después de todo este tiempo sigues siendo una niña caprichosa – una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en sus labios y con cuidado acomodó los negros mechones que habían caído en el rostro de la modelo – sigues siendo la misma que recuerdo, solo que ahora eres una mujer y una muy hermosa.

La actitud del diseñador la confundía mucho. Sentir sus brazos fuertes abrazándola la hacía sentir una chiquilla enamorada. Su mirada, fija y penetrante la volvía loca. Ese conjunto de emociones que corrían libremente por su mente la desesperaban. No podía ser tan débil y tan tonta para caer en ese juego, porque sin duda alguna era un juego,… verdad?

Perdida en sus cavilaciones no notó que George estaba muy cerca de ella. Su nariz tocaba la suya y podía sentir su cálido aliento en sus labios. Su mirada se mantenía firme en la suya y sus labios cada vez acortaban más la distancia.

"_Me va a besar… ME VA A BESAR!... no puedo dejar que lo haga, pero yo… yo también quiero que me bese...yo…"_

Sus pensamientos y todo tipo de reacción se vio interrumpida cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de ella en una firme caricia. Sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas y como empezó una batalla en su mente, una en la que sentía que no era participe. Su cuerpo se debatía entre apartarlo o corresponder el beso. Su mente le gritaba _TONTA! _, que lo apartara; mientras que su corazón le gritaba que lo aceptara.

Sabía que lamentaría lo que haría, pero en esos momentos no estaba capacitada para pensar mucho.

Abrió los ojos al sentir como el beso terminaba, vio cuando George se separaba y sin siquiera pensarlo lo tomó del cuello y lo presionó contra sus labios.

Fue ella la que empezó el beso, y George, una vez recuperado de la impresión, respondió con una sonrisa. Esta vez dejó de lado las contemplaciones y la besó con pasión y fuerza.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Desde el otro lado de la sala un hombre, furibundo veía como George besaba a Yukari, mientras ella le correspondía.

- Maldito! Como se atreve a tocarla. No he esperado tanto tiempo por ti, Yukari, para que George Koizumi intervenga en mis planes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unos ligeros carraspeos los hicieron separarse, para observar como Kaito e Isabella los veían divertidos.

- Vaya, creo que no te puedo dejar sola ni un minuto – Kaito nunca perdía la oportunidad de hacerla sentirse incomoda. Más roja que un tomate Yukari apartó los brazos del cuello de George. Aunque no recordaba como llegaron hasta ahí.

- Ya sabía que eras una cualquiera – todos voltearon al ver al hombre que estaba parado tras de ellos.

Yukari lo fulminó con una mirada al igual que Kaito, quien se adelantó unos pasos. Isabella lo miró fríamente sin comprender la razón de esas palabras, mientras que George apretó los puños con furia y se colocó frente a Yukari.

- Qué es lo que buscas aquí? Es mejor que te largues y no le vuelvas a faltar el respeto a Yukari.

- No te metas, Kaito. Un idiota como tú no puede comprender, esto es entre la zorrita y… - no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un puño lo hizo caer al suelo con el labio partido.

- Te dije que si te volvía a ver te mataría, maldito. No te atrevas a hablarle así a Yukari, porque sino no respondo de mí.

El alboroto había llamado la atención de los demás invitados, quienes se habían acercado para ver la causa de tan denigrante espectáculo.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ya basta, no necesito que me defiendas. Soy una mujer adulta que puede cuidarse por sí sola.

- Pero él…

- Ese maldito no me interesa, por mí puede venir a decir lo que se le pegue la gana, que a mí no me afecta. Pero te advierto – dijo mientras volteaba hacia Kuno, quien intentaba levantarse del suelo – si vuelves a faltarme el respeto de esa manera, conocerás quien es Yukari Hayasaka.

Sin decir ni una palabra más Yukari salió de la sala maldiciendo por lo bajo.

- Bueno, creo que esa es mi señal de salida. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Isabella. Ha sido un gusto

- Igualmente, Sarutobi -sama

- En cuanto a ti, espero que no tengas planeado hacerle daño a Yukari, porque sino te las verás conmigo – sin esperar una respuesta salió detrás de la furibunda modelo.

- Qué piensas? Salió como lo esperabas? – Isabella lo veía con curiosidad.

- Tal vez, pero esto recién está empezando.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Uf, por fin puedo subir el capitulo!... aunque sé que quieren matarme, vengo feliz…!**

**El concurso de danzas para el que nos estábamos preparando, fue la semana pasada, y bueno estoy feliz de decir que GANAMOSSSS…. :D!...jejejeje**

**Bueno, con respecto a la historia, lo siento, no esperaba demorar tanto. He intentado hacer el capitulo un poco más largo ( 2 paginas más… tanto??...¬¬) , pero bueno…la intención es lo que cuenta.**

**Ahora estoy corriendo a hacer un trabajo, por eso no puedo dejar la respuesta a los reviews, pero en el transcurso de la semana los responderé en mi perfil.**

**Gracias a:**

**lovemamoru – Nadja-chan – cereza felina – MARITZA - --Just Me-- - Noci-chan –mineko-chan – Eloisa – AZka – Tinavb – brendaneko – krla2sp. **

**Nos vemos pronto, espero sus REVIEWS!!**

**Arcueid**


	9. CAPITULO 9

**_Los personajes de Paradise Kiss no me pertenecen. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por inconformidad con el final…!_**

**VOLVERTE A VER**

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

- No crees que te exaltas demasiado? Él te defendió, además de que solo fue un…

- Cállate!! No te atrevas a decirlo.

- Eres una exagerada, pudimos quedarnos un rato más… la fiesta iba a comenzar y nosotros no hicimos más que entrar y salir.

- Si tanto quieres quedarte, por qué no lo haces?? – sin más se metió en la limusina y esta arrancó.

- Yukari… - soltó un suspiro cansado, después de todo no era la primera vez que lo dejaba solo – cuando aprenderá esta niña.

- Parece que te han dejado solo Kaito… - ese tono tan arrastrado era ya conocido.

- Me parece que eso es algo que no te incumbe, Souma… ahora si me disculpas me esperan adentro.

- Pues te equivocas, me importa y mucho… - el murmuro de sus palabras se perdió en el viento, mientras se alejaba de la puerta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- No puedo creerlo, cómo que se fue?

- Pues, así como lo escuchas querido Hiro. Simplemente se paró y se fue gritando. Sabes como es Yukari, además su orgullo no soportó que George la defendiese.

- Ay, qué vamos a hacer con esa niña…

- No te lamentes tanto, George fue por ella. Solo dejó que se alejara y ha esperado un tiempo prudencial para darle el alcance.

- No se por qué presiento que algo va a pasar… no sé si sea bueno o no, pero algo grande va a suceder.

- Yo también lo creo, pero…. – Isabella prefirió no comentar su inquietud con Hiro, para no preocuparlo. Pero tenía un horrible presentimiento, esperaba que solo fuesen tonterías suyas – no es nada… bueno, si me disculpas yo sí pienso disfrutar esta velada y el representante de Yukari se ha ofrecido a hacerme compañía.

- Isabella…

- No te preocupes tontito, es solo un amigo. Es una muy agradable persona, seguro y ya lo conoces.

- Claro, fui yo quien presentó a ese par- un silencio se sentó entre ellos - … Isabella, él sabe que tú…?

- No, y no es que piense ocultarlo, pero me parece muy divertido ver como me trata..jajaja… ya luego hablaremos Hiro. Cuídate

- Divierte, y lleva a ese tonto a su casa temprano o a su esposa le va a dar algo. Bye!

Una vez que colgó la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de consternación..

"_Yukari, espero que estés bien…"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Maldito tráfico – George iba en su auto, pero el tráfico lo había atrapado a mitad de su camino – esto me da un mal presentimiento.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Miwako, cuando vas a calmarte, entiende que no vas a enterarte de nada hasta mañana.

- Pero, Arashi, es que yo quiero saber…!!

- Sabrías si hubiésemos ido, como era el plan. Pero te tenías que comer todo ese sushi. Ya viste como te pusiste.

- Arashi… no podemos llamarla?

- No

- Pero Arashi…

- Ya te dije que no

- …

- Por fin entendiste, ver.. – cuando vio la cara de su mujer se preparó mentalmente para una de sus pataletas.

- Waaaaa!!... Arashi eres muy malo conmigo, waaaaa

- Vamos Miwako, ya deja de llorar…- ante la evidente necedad de su mujer y su clara intención de conseguir su capricho, la toó en sus brazos e hizo lo único que sabía la calmaría. La besó.

Como siempre sucedía, la pelirrosa dejó su llanto mágicamente y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, mientras devolvía el suave beso.

- Ahora, sí te clamarás? – el rubio susurró contra sus labios, mientras ella aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados y pequeños vestigios de su llanto corriendo por sus mejillas.

- Arashi… gomen…

- Ya, ya, mejor vamos a dormir, que ya mañana hablaremos con ella.

- Sí!... Buenas noches, Arashi-kun…- se arrimó al calor del cuerpo de su esposo y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ese tonto, pero quién se cree que es? Quién cree que soy yo para necesitar que me defienda?... ja! Como si lo necesitara, soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme sola – Yukari despotricaba en murmullos mientras que la limusina estaba en camino a su casa.

- Dijo algo, Srta. Yukari?

- No, Kori, no dije nada.

- Bueno, Srta. Ya hemos llegado. Que descanse. – la limusina se detuvo en el silencio de la noche, frente a la puerta de la casa de la modelo.

- Gracias por todo Kori. Que descanses tú también. Buena noche

- Buena noche, Srta.

Una vez que la limusina se hubo alejado, Yukari bajó la mano que uso para despedirse de Kori. Y se dirigió al interior de su casa, aún murmurando improperios contra el diseñador.

- Ya verá, cuando lo vea… se arrepentirá y.. – cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron pudo observar claramente como la puerta de su apartamento estaba junta, y como el viento la empujaba ligeramente.

- Que raro, estoy muy segura de que dejé la puerta cerrada. O será que no me di cuenta y no la cerré bien?- con cuidado se acercó y empujó suavemente la puerta. La visión que apareció ante sus ojos la dejó pasmada.

Parecía que un huracán hubiese pasado por su sala. Era un completo caos: los muebles, adornos, cuadros, todo estaba roto y esparcido por el suelo.

Como pudo, entró sin hacer el menor ruido y empezó a revisar las demás habitaciones. La cocina estaba en el mismo estado, al igual que el estudio y el baño tenía todos los espejos rotos y las paredes escritas con mensajes amenazadores.

No quería ni pensar en qué habría en su cuarto. Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente, y no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

"Por qué?... quién haría esto? Como pudo entrar? Qué voy a hacer…. Estará aún aquí? " – como oído por sus pensamientos un ruido de vidrio rompiéndose se escuchó e su habitación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se volteó y emprendió una rápida, pero silenciosa, marcha hacia la puerta. Pero antes de lograra dar más de dos pasos la jalaron fuertemente por un brazo. Consiguió dar un grito antes de ser sujetada contra un torso, que por lo que sentía le pertenecía a un hombre, y ser callada por un pañuelo.

Forcejeó un poco, pero la fuerza del agarre no disminuyó. Pronto todo se volvió oscuro y una voz distorsionada se escuchó en el vacío.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Yukari!!

- Qué sucede Miwako? Por qué gritas?

- Arashi… - se abrazó fuertemente al torso de su esposo y empezó a sollozar.

- Miwako, qué pasa, por qué estás llorando?

- No lo sé, tuve un sueño… algo sucede, algo le pasa a Caroline, lo siento.

- Yukari? Por qué dices eso?

- No lo sé, pero tuve un sueño y lo único que se me viene a la mente es ella. Estoy muy segura de que algo malo le sucede.

- Cálmate, fue solo una pesadilla… vamos tranquilízate.

- No, no, no… Caroline, algo le pasa a Caroline.

- Mira, vamos a llamarla al celular y vas a ver que nada malo le pasa.

La pelirrosa se sentó en la cama y cogió su móvil y rápidamente marco el número.

- Moshi moshi? Yukari!

- Moshi moshi… Miwako?

- Isabella, pásame con Yukari, necesito hablar con ella.

- Gomen, Miwako-chan, pero Yukari se fue hace un buen rato y se olvidó la cartera – la noticia cayó como un balde de agua sobre la preocupada alma de la joven. – Miwako… Miwako, sigues ahí?

- Sí, Isabella tengo un mal presentimiento… Yukari… algo le pasa a Yukari.

- Miwako, cálmate, no creo que nada malo le pase, George fue tras ella. Para ahora deben estar juntos y seguramente discutiendo. Cálmate que Caroline está bien.

- Hai.. hai.. arigato Isabella, me dejas más tranquila… diviértete.

- Ja ne, Miwako, salúdame a Arashi y a la pequeña Miruru

- Hai, matta ne.

Isabella colgó sintiéndose más consternada que nunca. Aunque sabía que George estaba con ella, la idea no la clamaba en lo más mínimo. Al igual que Miwako, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, solo esperaba que George se asegurara de que no fuese nada malo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abrió los ojos estrepitosamente al sentir el frío líquido correr por todo su rostro. Su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad de la habitación alumbrada únicamente por la luz de la luna.

"_Qué pasó?... dónde estoy? Por qué me duele la cabeza y por qué no puedo moverme?"_

Poco a poco las imágenes de lo ocurrido antes de perder el conocimiento la golpearon. Sus ojos empezaron a buscar por toda la habitación, – la cual estaba como previó: deshecha totalmente – junto a la puerta, apoyado en un solo hombro y mirándola fijamente había un cuerpo. El hombre – el que seguramente la había atado de pies y manos a la cama y la había amordazado – al percibir el movimiento se acercó sigilosamente, como quien se cierne sobre su presa. Llevaba un pasamontañas que le cubría todo el rostro, dejando ver solo sus ojos y sus labios.

- Yukari – la sorprendió el hecho de que parecía conocerla y no ser un burdo ladrón como pensó – que bueno saber que has decidido acompañarme en esta hermosa noche.

- Hmmmm – intentó forcejear y gritarle unas cuantas cosas al bastardo que la miraba tan divertidamente, pero las mordazas solo la lastimaban.

-Tsk tsk… no lo intentes querida, solo te lastimarás más…- sin previo aviso cruzó su rostro con un fuerte golpe que la aturdió mucho, y que sin duda alguna – de no ser por su orgullo – la hubiese hecho llorar.

Lo miró con toda la furia que pudo y empezó a resoplar fuertemente. Esta la miró y soltó una carcajada mientras cogía fuertemente su rostro por las mejillas.

- Escúchame bien _perra,_ no intentes nada porque simplemente te puede ir muy mal. Es mejor que estés clamadita porque nos vamos a divertir mucho esta noche.

Al ver la mirada lujuriosa con la que recorrió su cuerpo el estómago se le contrajo y un pánico tremendo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Empezó a moverse frenéticamente con insulsas esperanzas.

El hombre la tomó por los cabellos y la elevó hasta que sus miradas quedaron a la misma altura.

- Parece ser que no entiendes muy bien lo que te digo. Sino te quedas quieta puedo tratarte muy mal, – apretó el agarre sobre sus cabellos – pero si eres una buena niña, puedo ser muy generoso – dijo esto mientras, con una mano recorría su cintura – ante esta acción Yukari cerró fuertemente los ojos y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas, al pensar en el terrible destino que la deparaba.

Se movió una vez más, renuente a permitir que abusaran de ella. Y el hombre la volvió a golpear, pero esta vez en la boca. Un pequeño hilo de sangre empezó a emanar de esta.

- Ves lo que me haces hacer? – su voz se oía molesta y atemorizante – estas haciendo que pierda mi paciencia, querida y créeme que no te gustará verme molesto.

Pese al temor, las nauseas que le causaba verlo directamente a los ojos, no movió su mirada ni un ápice. Quería gritarle, insultarlo, golpearlo por lo que le hacía.

Su mirada expresaba una amenaza, quería decirle _"Tengo amigos, y ellos vendrán por mí", _pero parecía que él podía entender lo que ella le decía con su mirada.

- No te preocupes por eso, Yukari, por el modo en el que te fuiste de la fiesta, no creo que nadie venga buscarte hasta mañana.

" _Tiene razón… soy una idiota, qué voy a hacer?... Kami!... que alguien me ayude, por favor… qué hago?... George, te necesito"_

- Ves que tan insulsas son tus esperanzas, a nadie se le va a ocurrir buscarte has…- contradiciendo sus palabras el teléfono empezó a sonar en algún lugar del suelo, ambos se quedaron quietos aguantando la respiración.

El aparato sonó un par de veces más hasta que la persona al otro lado de la línea desistió.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Rayos!, Yukari por qué no contestas?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ves lo que te digo? Se vana cansar de llamar y pensarán que sigues molesta… no sabrán de ti hasta mañana.. jajajajajajaja

Pensando en la amenaza que representaba esa llamada, dejó de reír abruptamente y la miró con frialdad. Se aproximó rápidamente hasta ella y con una inusitada ternura acarició su rostro.

Yukari empezó a sudar frío mientras el hombre seguía acariciándola y empezó a temblar cuando lo sintió bajar sus manos hasta su rodilla y empezar a levantar el vestido. En ese momento se empezó a mover con todas su fuerzas en un desesperado intento por evitar lo inevitable.

EL hombre simplemente la golpeó en la mejilla y se colocó sobre ella inmovilizándola.

Los sollozos – ahogados por la mordaza – empezaron a oírse por la habitación. Acompañados por las pequeñas risas que iba soltando el atacante mientras conseguía su objetivo.

"_Todo está perdido… ya no puedo hacer nada… quiero morir… Kami!, quiero irme…"_

Cuando ya daba todo por perdido escuchó un fuerte ruido. Se escuchaban como pasos acercándose. Un sentimiento de calidez, la invadió y como sea empezó a gritar – aunque el ruido que se escuchaba era muy bajo – a llamar desesperada por ayuda.

El hombre le tapo la boca y con una mirada le advirtió que se callara. Los pasos se dejaron de oír y el silencio le dio la sensación de derrota más grande de su vida.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido. Habían pateado la puerta y los pasos se oían dentro de la casa.

- Yukari! – ante el grito empezó a luchar nuevamente y a intentar atraerlo con sus gritos.

El hombre se separó rápidamente y con unos últimos susurros se aproximó al a ventana y salió. Casi al mimo instante la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver el preocupado rostro de George Koizumi.

- Yukari…! – se aproximó rápidamente hacia la cama y desató sus manos y piernas. Apenas las tuvo libres se incorporó y se lanzó a sus brazos temblando y llorando inconsolablemente.

Como pudo le desató la mordaza, mientras ella seguí desahogándose. Le hizo varias preguntas, pero no pudo contestar ninguna. Por lo que había visto el que hizo eso ya no estaba en el apartamento. Cuando la morena pudo hablar le pidió que la sacara de ahí.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa de Miwako?

- No, quiero ir contigo… no me dejes, por favor – el llanto volvió a impedir que hablase.

- Vamos, calma. No voy a ir a ninguna parte – al ver que no podía mantenerse en pie y que el temblor de su cuerpo era incontrolable, la tomó en brazos y la sacó de la casa.

La subió en su auto y se alejó del departamento.

Llegaron a una lujosa casa. Era muy hermosa – después de todo era de un reconocido diseñador – espaciosa, aunque no era una mansión.

Apenas entraron, la cargó hasta una habitación de huéspedes y la echó en una cama. Con la luz que le proporcionaba la lámpara de noche pudo observar cómo empezaban a mostrarse zonas moradas en su rostro y vio la sangre en su boca. Un rictus se formó en su rostro mientras seguía examinándola.

- Yukari, qué pasó?

- No lo sé… cuando llegué todo estaba así. Entré y empecé a revisarlo todo, pensé que fue un ladrón, pero escuché un ruido. Me asusté y quise salir corriendo, pero alguien me sujetó y luego perdí el conocimiento. Me despertó con agua, yo esta…ba… estaba amarrada y no podía moverme. Luego él se acercó empezó a hablarme y me conocía, sabía mi nombre. Cuando me resistía me golpeaba, luego dijo que…- el llanto, que había logrado clamar volvió, interrumpiéndola – dijo... dijo que abusaría de mí y empezó a tocarme…

Ante las palabras de la modelo, George iba apretando los puños y su mirada se tornaba sombría con cada palabra.

- Yukari, ya basta… debes descansar – lentamente la fue empujando hasta que quedó acostada en la cama. Tiernamente deposito un beso en su frente y se levantó listo para abandonar la habitación.

- Dijiste que no te irías – lo tomó por la mano y no le permitió alejarse – no me dejes sola, por favor…

EL diseñador volteó a verla. Aunque intentó dibujar una sonrisa, no pudo. La furia se veía en sus ojos, pero aún así se acercó gentilmente y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- Está bien, no me iré hasta que te pued…

- No! – se aferró fuertemente a su cintura y un ligero temblor empezó a recorrerla – no quiero que te vayas… no me dejes…

- Yukari… cálmate, está bien, no te dejaré sola. Lo prometo, no me iré.

- Gracias – se hizo a un lado, para dejarle un espacio en la cama, el cual este ocupó – ¿estás molesto conmigo?

- No, cómo podría estarlo? No fue tu culpa…

- Fue mi culpa, yo no debí entrar, si yo no…

- Escúchame bien, nada de lo que pasó hoy fue tu culpa, entiendes? Ese mal nacido se aprovechó de que estabas sola, gracias a Kami que no te pasó nada, y yo no voy a dejar que nada te pase ahora, lo entiendes? Te voy a proteger, Yukari.

Ella lo observaba fijamente, permitiendo que sus lágrimas vagaran libremente en el exterior. Afirmó suavemente y se aferró a él, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho mientras empezaba a llorar nuevamente.

- Vamos, llora… deja salir todo lo que tienes – ante las palabras del peliazul, ella simplemente no se contuvo y empezó a gritar, mientras lanzaba maldiciones e insultos.

George esperó horas a que se calmara y se quedara profundamente dormida. Era casi el alba, cuando por fin la vio cerrar los ojos.

Se separó suavemente y fue a su habitación, donde descargó toda su furia en sus cojines y algunos adornos. La culpa lo carcomía, y lo llenaba de remordimientos.

" Que idiota! Si yo no… si yo hubiera… demonios! Cuando me necesitó no estuve para ella…"

Decidió darse una ducha, antes de que Yukari se levante y no lo encuentre.

Para cuando salió de la ducha, no se había terminado de cambiar cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar furiosamente.

- Moshi mo…

- George! – la voz al otro lado del teléfono se oía desesperada – Yukari, el departamento de Yukari está…

- Isabella? Isabella, cálmate, Yukari…

- No, es que no entiendes, ella no está y todo aquí esta destrozado…

- Isabella, tranquilízate, Yukari está aquí conmigo. Hazme el favor de cerrarlo todo y ven que aquí te explico todo.

- Está bien, voy para allá.

Una vez que se terminó de cambiar se dirigió a la habitación de la modelo y la encontró dormida. Se acercó sigilosamente y no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla, pero no previó lo que esa acción desencadenaría.

Apenas su mano hizo contacto con su cara, Yukari abrió los ojos y empezó a gritar furiosamente mientras batía sus manos intentando alejarlo.

- NOOO!! Déjame... no me toques!!

- Yukari… soy yo! Soy George, Yukari! – al escuchar su nombre, reaccionó y lo miró a los ojos, mientras se calmaba.

Al ser conciente de sus actos se tapó el rostro y comenzó a sollozar.

- Lo siento, lo siento… es solo que me hizo recordar…

- Está bien, no te disculpes… yo lo siento, no sabía que te asustaría – acariciaba su cabeza, mientras la acurrucaba y mecía – debes descansar, ahora voy a preparar un poco de desayuno para los dos, está bien? – Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados – estaré en la cocina si me necesitas.

Ya no respondió a su última frase. Se levantó y en el marco de la puerta se volteó a ver la imagen de la modelo durmiendo.

- Lo siento Yukari…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

**GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN…**

**Ahora sí, ya me disculpe, pueden matarme… u.u**

**Lo reconozco, no tengo perdón, simplemente no hay excusas…. Yo y mi desorganizada mente.**

**Espero que perdonen a esta atolondrada escritora… abu!**

**Bueno, ahora con respecto ala historia ¿ qué les pareció? Les gustó el capitulo o me darán de tomatazos?**

**Ya vieron lo que le sucedió a la pobre de Yukari-chan, pero era algo necesario… además de que no pasó de un gran (horrible, espantoso) susto y por fin entre ella y George parecen haber desaparecido los pleitos. Veremos que les espera a esta parejita ahora que están conviviendo juntos… n.n!**

**Muchas gracia por sus reviews, de verdad que me animan mucho y me apena el no cumplirles a tiempo. Ahora mismo los responderé en mi perfil. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejen muchos reviews ( para qué negarlo, me gustan! n.n) **

**READ& REVIEW**

**ARCUEID**


	10. CAPITULO 10

**_Los personajes de Paradise Kiss no me pertenecen. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por inconformidad con el final…!_**

**VOLVERTE A VER**

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

Estaba realmente cansada. Apenas entró en su habitación se tiró al a cama de forma descuidada, nada apropiada para una modelo, pero poco le importó.

Habían hecho tanto ese día, que casi… casi había logrado sacar de su mente todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

_-- Flash Back --_

_El sonido de una conversación que iba subiendo e tono, la hizo despertar sobresaltada. La habitación en la que estaba no era suya, pero al observarla los recuerdos e imágenes la golpearon rápidamente. Era la habitación de George. No sabía si la razón por la que se encontraba ahí era lo que hacía que las lágrimas se juntaran en sus ojos, o era la tremenda nostalgia que le traía estar acostada en su cama._

_Otra vez un grito en la sala la hizo prestar atención. Se levantó cuidadosamente, y se dirigió a la puerta. Escuchaba perfectamente la fuerte y calada voz de George, y la voz de una mujer. Por un segundo sintió su corazón saltar, hasta que sus oídos reconocieron el peculiar timbre de Isabella._

_La modista se oía claramente alterada y afligida, los sollozos escapaban de sus labios y por momentos se exaltaba y lanzaba algunos improverbios._

_Su mente relacionó las pocas apalabras que llegaban a sus oídos con los sucesos de la noche anterior y sintió una profunda tristeza junto a una creciente furia. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de que no la oyesen y se dirigió rápidamente al baño._

_Una vez que las náuseas se calmaron, se miró en el espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo. El reflejo le devolvía una imagen muy perturbadora. Estaba muy despeinada y con los ojos terriblemente infamados. Sus mejillas estaban demacradas y unas grandes ojeras estaban debajo de sus ojos. Sintió su estómago revolverse nuevamente y se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso._

_Se metió a la ducha y con fuerza empezó a tallar todo su cuerpo. Su piel estaba irritada por la fuerza con la que la había sobado, y el agua caía limpiamente por su cuerpo, y camuflaba las lágrimas que suavemente caían, pero ella seguía parada bajo la regadera, esperando que su alma se sintiera tan limpia como su cuerpo._

_No sabía qué hacer, ni qué sentir. Tenía claro que no había llegado a violarla, pero la experiencia no había distado de eso por mucho. Se sentía tan tonta, tan usada, tan sucia. La desesperación la carcomía, mientras intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizarse y olvidarlo, todo, peor no podía. Simplemente no podía._

_Un ruido en la habitación la hizo tomar conciencia del tiempo que había estado en la ducha – que con exactitud no sabía cuanto era. Salió con una toalla en la cabeza y una bata en su cuerpo._

_Sentada sobre su cama, encontró a Isabella. Su rostro estaba compungido por la tristeza y sus ojos estaban rojos, signo claro de que había estado llorando. Y sus siempre sonrientes labios, estaba en un rictus muy extraño._

_Apenas la vio, sus ojos parecieron cristalizarse y se paró rápidamente para llegar hasta ella._

_- Carry… yo… - rápidamente la rodeó con sus brazos y dejó salir algunos sollozos – lo siento tanto… si yo…_

_- Isabella – su voz se oía sorpresivamente calmada y serena – no hagas esto. No necesito que tú también te derrumbes. No quiero lastima, porque no la necesito. Tus lágrimas y disculpas no me ayudan en nada._

_- Carry, yo… - el frío tono que había utilizado con ella la había sorprendido mucho, hasta el punto de atemorizarla – no pretendía hacerte sentir así. No te tengo lástima, pero si me siento culpable por esto. Si yo no te hubiese dejado ir sola, o hubiese mandado a Kaito contigo, tal vez esto…_

_- Isabella, no. Lo siento, tu no tienes la culpa, peor yo… no tendría que haberme descargado contigo. Nada de lo que hubieses podido hacer hubiese cambiado el resultado. Fue mi imprudencia lo que me llevo a esto, no tu culpa. _

_- Carry – otra vez ese tono tan maternal, esa sentimiento de confidencia que le provocaba Isabella – no necesitas ser fuerte, a veces es bueno descargarte, llorar te hace sentir mejor._

_Sus palabras y esa suave caricia a sus cabellos hicieron que sus lagrimas se agaloparon velozmente en sus ojos y empezaron a correr libremente. El dolor que intentaba ocultar, las tristeza que no la dejaba en paz la obligaron a aferrarse al torso de su amiga y liberar sollozos fuertes y ahogados._

_Al otro lado de la puerta, el peliazul escuchaba el llanto de la mujer que amaba, con los puños producto de la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada por ayudarla, más que permanecer apartado hasta que ella recurriese a él._

_Después de un par de horas ya estaba más calmada y lista para desayunar. Cuando estuvieron los tres en la mesa, un silencio incómodo se apoderó del recinto. Las miradas de George eran indescifrables, Isabella estaba seria y Yukari evitaba tener contacto visual con ambos._

_- Yukari… creo que debemos ir con la policía y denunciar lo que pasó lo antes posible – la mirada sorprendida de los dos cuando ella se mostró de acuerdo le indicó que esperaban que ella se negara rotundamente._

_- Acepto ir, pero deseo que me acompañen, ambos._

_- Claro, no te vamos a dejar sola._

_- También quiero que no se lo digan a Miwako, al menos no por ahora. No quiero que se preocupe, además de que no pararía de sentirse mal, y prefiero que me siga tratando como siempre._

_- Esta bien carry, es tu decisión, cuando estés lista se lo dirás, verdad?_

_- Sí, pero primero pienso encargarme de esto._

_- Está bien, iremos después de terminar el desayuno – el peliazul la miraba calidamente y la morena no pudo evitar sentir un calor en las mejillas._

_El momento más difícil fue revivirlo todo al momento de sentar la denuncia. Agradecía infinitamente que George, Isabella y Kaito – quien había sido informado de todo en el camino a la jefatura – la acompañasen en esos momentos._

_Al momento de declarar sorprendió a todos al decir que el agresor la conocía._

_- Sí, estoy segura. Lo he estado pensando y hay muchas cosas que me dicen que es cierto que él me conoce. Me llamó por mi nombre, además de que sabía que yo había estado en una fiesta y la forma en la que la había dejado._

_Cuando llegaron al departamento con los oficiales para observar el grado de daño, Yukari sintió como si todo volviese a empozar. Las paredes, los muebles, las puertas. Todo era mil veces pero de lo que recordaba. Mareada salió rápidamente del apartamento con George a sus espaldas._

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_- No, no puedo entrar ahí de nuevo. No sé que voy a hacer, siento que todo está pasando de nuevo._

_Los brazos de George la atrajeron hasta su pecho y ahí la sujetó fuertemente. El encuentro de sentimientos que tuvo Yukari se presentó en el fuerte sonrojo y el rápido palpitar de su corazón. La cálida y placentera sensación de ser abrazada por ese hombre era algo que la modelo casi había olvidado. En sus brazos se sentía tan segura, tan querida y tan protegida, que no podía sentir miedo a nada, mientras estuviese de esa manera._

_- No necesitas volver. No dejaré que nadad de esto te vuelva a ocurrir – el sensual susurro que el diseñador emitía en su oído la hacía temblar – quédate conmigo._

_Lo último que dijo sonó a una petición, pero lo dijo con tanto anhelo, que Yukari no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y asentir suavemente, aún en sus brazos._

_Cuando el sol ya estaba desapareciendo terminaron de presentar todos los papales para sentar oficialmente la denuncia por invasión y destrozo de propiedad privada, además de intento de violación._

_Ya había pasado por mucho la hora del almuerzo, pero ella no se sentía hambrienta y definitivamente no comería nada en esos momentos. Después de salir de la jefatura de policía, Kaito se ofreció a acompañar a Isabella a su casa, mientras que George se llevó a Yukari al apartamento en su auto._

_Recordaba la mirada de culpabilidad que le había dedicado su representante al momento en el que se despidió de ella y le pidió que se cuidara. Ya tendría que hablar con él, respecto a eso._

_-- End Flash Back --_

Aún estando cansada no podía cerrar los ojos. Había tanto en lo que tenía que pensar que no se sentía bien al intentar evadirlo, además de que apenas cerraba los ojos, las imágenes del ataque la azotaban de forma inclemente.

Decidió que definitivamente no se quedaría en esa cama por más tiempo, tal vez podría ver un poco de televisión, es cuchar música o simplemente estar fuera de ese lugar.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, pensó encontrar todo a oscura, pero sentado en la sala estaba George, con una expresión de profundo abatimiento. Ella se acercó a él, lentamente, mientras el seguí sin advertir su presencia.

Se colocó frente a él y con suavidad tomó las manos que presionaban su rostro.

- George, estás bien? – se sorprendió al ver sus ojos rojos, sin duda intentaba contener el llanto. Pero era la primera vez que lo veía llorar. Él que era un hombre tan serio y fuerte, no pensaba que fuese a derrumbarse de aquella manera.

"_Está así por mí, está sufriendo conmigo…"_

Pensar en eso, despertó un sentimiento de ternura por el peliazul. La nostalgia la invadió, recordando los momentos en los que su corazón albergo un profundo, sincero y transparente amor. Del cual, parecía no querer hacer caso, pero verlo así, le hacía sentir culpable, por preocuparlo

- Lo siento, no quería que tú…- pero no pudo continuar al sentir presa, nuevamente, de los fuertes brazos de George. El abrazo era tan cálido y a la vez tan desesperado, podía sentir el sufrimiento que él experimentaba. Su rostro estaba hundido en el hueco de su cuello. Suavemente correspondió al abrazo pasando los brazos por su cuello.

En esa posición pudo sentir la fragancia del diseñador. Era la misma que recordaba de su juventud. Olerla le trajo una sensación de nostalgia tan profunda, que creyó que podría echarse a llorar en ese momento.

- Yukari – su voz llegaba casi como un susurro que traía el viento –fue mi culpa.

La confesión la confundió mucho, y quería aclárale que el no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que hubiese sucedido, pero el la retenía tan fuerte, que no permitía que ella lo mirase a la cara. Como si no sintiera sus esfuerzos para separarse, el continuó su monólogo.

- Esa noche, yo debí haber salido contigo, no debí dejarte ir solo. Además de que fue mi culpa que tú te fueras de la fiesta. Pero yo… yo quería hablar contigo, así que me pareció bueno que decidieras ir hasta tu casa, así que decidí darte un poco de tiempo para que te calmaras, pero si yo no…

- No digas más, por favor. Tú no planeaste que ese hombre entrara a mi casa, ni que me atacaras. Tampoco provocaste que yo fuera tan temeraria y tonta como para entrar en la boca del lobo. Y menos aún lo de la fiesta, yo me fui porque actúe como una niña caprichosa. No te culpes, por favor. Yo no lo hago, no lo hagas tú tampoco.

- Lo siento…

- Eso ya lo dijiste – dijo recordando las últimas palabras antes de abandonar la habitación la noche anterior.

Lentamente fue separándose, lo suficiente como para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron, café y azul se quedaron inmersos en esa agradable sensación de sentirse en el hogar, en los brazos del ser que amas.

Sin que ninguno lo planeara sus rostros se fueron acercado, y sus alientos empezaron a chocar en sus rostros, mientras ambos cerraban los ojos para sentir nuevamente la gloria sensación de un beso.

Uno que nunca llegó debido al molesto ruido de la puerta.

Avergonzada por lo que había estado a unto de hacer, Yukari se paró como impulsada por un resorte y se dirigió a la puerta.

Inmóvil era una buena definición de la morena, después de abrir la puerta. La situación de la _mujer_ al otro lado no era muy diferente.

La pelirroja que le devolvía la mirada estaba igualmente conmociona, pero no por eso dejó de reaccionar.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – la morena reaccionó ante el ataque de la modelo frunciendo el ceño y mirándola despectivamente.

- Creo que eso es lo que yo debería preguntar, no lo crees? – a su espalda apreció George, quien también se sorprendió por la presencia de la modelo y diseñadora en su casa.

- Kaori ¿qué haces aquí? – sintió una extraña calma al saber que ella no era invitada y una morbosa satisfacción de verla en ridículo.

- George ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¿No sabías que venía para Japón? – sin esperar más entró en la casa, dándole un ligero empujón a Yukari y se colgó del cuello del peliazul – ¿No me has extrañado?

"_Suficiente, es más de lo que soportaré"_

Sintiendo los celos crecer en su interior a causa de la imagen que tenía en frente giró sobre sus talones y emprendió marcha hacia su habitación. No estaba dispuesta a armar un espectáculo ni rebajarse ante esa pelirroja cualquiera, ni mucho menos demostrarle a ese tonto diseñador lo celosa que se sentía.

No había llegado al pasillo que la conecta con las habitaciones, cuando escucho unos pasos rápidos y una mano la sujetó, impidiendo que siguiese con su camino. Ella volteó para ver la sorprendido y sola Kaori en medio de la sala y al peliazul jalando de su mano.

Pudo leer la súplica en su mirada, y decidió quedarse, pensando que ese hombre sería su perdición, si podía controlarla de ese modo con solo mirarla.

- George, qué hace ella aquí? – su reclamo se dejó oír, recordando que hace mucho años, fue ella quien planteó la misma pregunta.

- Creo que la última vez que nos vimos te deje claro que entre tu y yo ya no había nada – _"entonces si es cierto que tuvieron algo"- _la modelo dejó de lado sus pensamientos y siguió escuchando_ –_ por eso no veo por qué debería darte explicaciones de lo que yo hago.

- Pero George, pensé que solo era un riña tonta y que te alegrarías de volver a verme - su mirada despectiva se posó sobre la morena - Aunque por lo que veo no tardaste en encontrar alguien que te acompañara

- No la metas en esto, te dejé muy claro que no quería volver a saber de ti, así que por favor sal de mi casa y no vuelvas a insultar a Yukari de esa manera.

- Pero George, no me puedes cambiar por esta!

- Primero que nada, yo no soy ninguna _esta_, a diferencia de ti, no me voy ofreciendo por ahí. Así que entiende de una buena vez, lárgate en este mismo momento, antes de que yo misma te vote.

- Tú no me vas a…

- Kaori, no lo volveré a repetir, vete. Tu ya no eres bienvenida aquí – lanzando una furibunda mirada a ambos salió azotando la puerta.

- Dios, pensé que no se iría nunca – el peliazul cayó en el mueble, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando se sentó correctamente vio a la modelo parada con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada que claramente requería una explicación.

- Te diré algo, George Koizumi, puede que me estés ayudando, y te lo agradezco, no sabes cuanto. Pero no voy a tolerar que tus ex novias vengan a insultarme y faltarme el respeto así que creo que lo mejor será que yo me vaya.

El diseñador la miró claramente divertido, mientras una sonrisa se iba dibujando en sus labios. Colocó sus manos atrás de su cabeza antes de sentenciar.

- Estás celosa – ente sus palabras la morena chilló de frustración. No pretendía que él creyera eso, o ¿es que era tan obvia? Había cuidado sus palabras para que no sonaran de ningún modo así, pero al parecer el la conocía muy bien… o sabía mucho de mujeres. Lo último hizo que sintiera una frío en el pecho, al considerar la posibilidad de que el haya tenido a muchas mujeres a su lado.

- No estoy de ningún modo celosa. Solo que no tolero que me…

- Basta Yukari. Esto no se volverá a repetir, porque no tengo ex novias. Lo más cercano que tuve una fue Kaori – su voz se oía nostálgica, como si estuviese recordando cosas de hace tanto, aunque rápidamente deshecho esos pensamientos -pero eso sucedió hace muchos años.

Al escucha de sus propios labios que no existían tales mujeres sintió un gran alivio en su pecho, pero no se permitió expresarlo.

- Está bien, pero creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, no quiero que piensen cosas que no son ciertas. Ella podría creer que tú y yo… bueno podrían creer que está pasando algo que no existe.

- ¿Y? No me importa lo que ella piense, además ya te he dicho que lo que según tú no está pasando, yo ansío que ocurra – sus palabras la hicieron estremecerse. En sus ojos podía ver que él la deseaba, pero ella no quería solo deseo, ella quería amor, y por el momento no estaba buscando ninguna de las dos cosas.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Han pasado tantas cosas juntas, que yo…. Buenas noches – salió corriendo de la sala, al ver que él intentaba acercarse a ella.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - -

- Arashi, ya le llamado tantas veces a su casa y no me contesta. ¿Estará bien?

- Bueno, creo que si está con George es perfectamente razonable que no conteste – sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo ante sus pensamientos.

- Hentai! – le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar – Pero , sabes… aunque no sepa de ella, me siento tranquila, así que no creo que ella esté mal o en peligro. Mejor vamos a dormir, ne?

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - -

- Hiro, necesito hablar contigo… Sí, sé que es tarde, pero es urgente… No, yo estoy bien, es Yukari…. Bueno, entonces nos veremos en media hora en el café de siempre, está bien?... sí, nos vemos.

Isabella cerró la llamada y se dispuso a encontrarse con su amigo. Ya había acordado que Hiro tenía que saberlo, y la modelo había aceptado que fuese Isabella quien le diese la noticia.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - -

- Señor, como Ud. ordenó el hombre ha sido debidamente castigado.

- Muy bien, quiero verlo muerto. Pero antes, quiero que sufra. Cualquiera que ose desobedecerme debe morir. Y más aún si se atrevió a ultrajar la pureza de ese ángel – el periódico en sus manos estaba reducido a una bola de papel retorcida – vete y que se cumpla mi orden. Ya más tarde iré a verlo personalmente.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - -

El sonido del viento pasando a través de las cortinas era lo único que se dejaba escuchar en la casa. Ambos habitantes estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras que una estaba durmiendo, el otro daba vueltas en la cama intentando apartar los pensamientos que lo atormentaban.

Sentía muchas cosas en su interior que peleaban por dominarlo. Por un lado estaba la furia, tristeza y culpa por lo que le había sucedido a Yukari; por el otro estaba feliz, en poco tiempo había conseguido asegurarse de que la modelo aún tenía sentimientos por él, aunque era una mujer muy orgullosa y no lo admitiría fácilmente.

Esa noche casi la había besado y ella también lo había querido. Pero tenía que aparecer Kaori, eso era otro tema que lo tenía preocupado. Se imaginaba qué era lo que la traía hasta Japón y sus suposiciones no lo tranquilizaban en lo más mínimo.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que le costó darse cuenta de los sollozos que se dejaban escuchar desde la habitación de la morena. Cuando se dio cuenta, se levantó rápidamente, de seguro estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, ella pegó un grito y empezó a llorar fuertemente. Él se acercó con premura al a cama, con suavidad la tomó por los hombros y al verla poner resistencia le habló al oído.

- Soy, yo. Soy George, estoy aquí. Nadie te va a hacer daño.- calmada por sus palabras, fue relajándose en sus brazos, y aunque en ningún momento pareció despertar por completo se volvió a dormir. Cuando el peliazul la quiso recostar, se percató de que ella sujetaba fuertemente su camisa. Cuando intentó quitarla, ella frunció el ceño y apretó al agarre.

Con una sonrisa, se colocó al lado de ella y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, para al fin dormir tranquilamente.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - -

Cuando se levantó el sol recién salía en el horizonte, pero ella ya no podía seguir durmiendo. Desde aquella noche – hace una semana ya – no podía dormir mucho. Se volteó y lo encontró a su lado, con su brazo alrededor de su untura, como todas las veces que dormían juntos, desde la noche que ella había tenido esa pesadilla.

Lo mejor era que se levantara, debía arreglarse para la reunión con el Sr. Mitzuki que se llevaría a cabo ese día. Kaito había dicho que no llegara tarde, que se presentaría el proyecto tal cual era y conocería además a todas las otras modelos.

Ardía de ganas por ver la cara de Kaori cuando la viese llegar con George. Con cuidado de no despertarlo se levantó de la cama y se metió a la ducha.

Una semana, en una semana había pasado tanto. Desde le ataque, las pesadillas no la dejaban en paz y solo cuando George la abrazaba por las noches podía dormir tranquila, se sentía segura. Y aunque dijeran que era tonta y obstinada no estaba dispuesta a ir a un psicólogo, no se sentía bien contándole a un extraño lo que le había sucedido, ella sola podía con eso y lo estaba logrando muy bien.

Otra cosa que la tenía intranquila era la relación que mantenía con George, no eran novios, pero ni simples amigos, tampoco amantes y eso la estaba matando. No sabía qué era lo que tenía con George. Podía ver claramente que él la deseaba, y sin embargo no la había presionado ni intentado seducirla para llevarla a la cama – aunque era irónico, pues ella ya estaba en su cama.

Todo era tan confuso. Él le dijo que la amaba y que había vuelto para recuperarla, pero no estaba tan segura de que él siguiese sintiendo lo mismo después de todo lo que había visto. Tal vez, después de eso el ya no estaba interesado en ella, tal vez solo la estaba ayudando por lástima.

La posibilidad de que él ya no sintiese nada por ella, en el momento en el que ella empezaba a aceptar sus sentimientos por é, la atemorizaba.

Salió de la ducha antes de que el peliazul se despertara. Cuando entró en la habitación lo encontró en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado. Con la sabana sobre su cintura, dejando ver su bien trabajado abdomen y espalda.

Yukari se mordió el labio al recordar las veces que ella había recorrido su cuerpo, pero de eso hacia ya tantos años. Se acercó con cuidado a la cama y llevó sus manos hasta algunos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro. Con un dedo recorrió suavemente el contorno de su rostro y se entretuvo en sus labios.

Se engañaba si negaba que se moría por volver a probar esos labios. Suavemente se fue acercando a su rostro y cuando estaba a escasos milímetros de sus labios, él abrió los ojos. Yukari se quedó petrificada, el color rápidamente e apoderó de sus mejillas, al verse descubierta.

George la observó unos segundos y esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al momento en que la atrajo hacia él y terminó con la distancia.

En el exacto momento en que sus bocas se juntaron, Yukari perdió toda capacidad de pensamiento. Por primera vez, desde que se reunieron no protestó y en cambio se dedicó a saborear y disfrutar el beso.

Se separaron por la falta de aire. En ese momento la morena pudo notar que se encontraba completamente echada en la cama y que George estaba encima de ella. El ya mencionado la miraba embelezado, se había dado cuenta y estaba esperando su reacción.

No sabía si fue el ardor del momento, si fue el hecho de que estar en esa posición con él le traía tan bueno recuerdos o si fue por pura y libre decisión que lo tomó por el cuello y lo acercó peligrosamente a sus labios.

Se quedaron mirándose a escasos milímetros del otro, en sus miradas se podía leer el deseo del otro. Cuando ella ya lo atraía finalmente el inoportuno sonido del teléfono los trajo de vuelta la realidad.

George hundió la cabeza en la cama, por sobre el hombro de la modelo, con frustración.

- George, el teléfono.

- Que molesto puede ser – con resignación se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a tomar el auricular.

Yukari aprovechó ese momento para huir al baño y terminar de cambiarse, pues aún continuaba en toalla solamente.

Para cuando salió del baño, encontró a George en el balcón de su habitación. Estaba solamente con el pantalón de pijama y se veía aun mejor con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Yukari lo miraba con atención.

" Y cómo se supone que lo mire ahora a la cara? Por Kami, si prácticamente me tiré a sus brazos, cómo puedo hablarle ahora?. Kami, qué hago?... Y si le doy una oportunidad, tal vez nosotros… pero y si ya no quiere algo serio conmigo y solo quiere que nos acostemos?... Oh Kami, estoy tan confundida, pero y si yo…"

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando el peliazul giró y posó su vista sobre ella. Rápidamente se situó a su lado y habló con mucha tranquilidad.

- Kaito llamó, dijo que por favor estemos temprano. Y por la hora que dijo ya estamos tarde.

- No es posible, si yo… - al mirar el reloj, vio que efectivamente tenían el tiempo exacto para salir corriendo, o sino llegarían tarde, para variar – Kami, es tardísimo.

Mientras que la morena iba corriendo por la habitación, gritando, tirando cosas y buscando prendas, George se duchó, cambió y la miraba divertido desde la puerta.

- Yukari, aunque me parece muy divertido verte correr así, creo que sino sali… - antes de que pudiese terminar ella ya lo estaba jalando hacia el auto.

- Vamos, deja de hablar tanto, es tarde.

Obedeciéndola, arrancó el auto con dirección a las oficinas de _Fashion Age. _Apenas llegaron a las puertas, Yukari no esperó a que el diseñador le abriese la puerta del auto y salió disparada al edificio.

George la pudo alcanzar cuando esperando el ascensor, que la llevaría al centro de reuniones en el 4to piso.

- ¿Estás nerviosa?

- Claro que no. Soy una profesional y esto es algo normal para mí.

- Entonces ¿por qué estas temblando? – su pregunta hizo que se diera cuenta del hecho. Y la verdad era que no estaba nerviosa, pero la proximidad al peliazul después de su encuentro vespertino la ponía en ese estado. Pero eso era algo que su orgullo no estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Para alegría de la morena las puertas abriéndose le brindaron la oportunidad de huir sin tener que dar ninguna explicación.

Cuando entraron al salón, vieron alrededor de 50 chicas y mujeres en un amplio salón crema. Con decoraciones en marrón y dorado muy hermosas. Lámparas y arañas colgaban de las paredes y el techo. Y una gran mesa central ocupaba casi todo el espacio.

- Srta. Hayasaka, que bueno que haya venido. Estábamos por empezar la reunión.

- Buenos días Sr. Mitzuki. – ambos se fueron a sentar al costado de Kaito, quien había separado dos asientos.

Mientras terminaban de arreglar los últimos detalles para comenzar la reunión, Yukari pudo ver como, desde el otro lado de la mesa una furiosa pelirroja la fulminaba con la mirada. Ante eso la modelo no pudo más que sonreír con sorna. Para provocarla aún más, se arrimó un poco más hacia el diseñador y le habló.

- George, quería tardecerte que me hayas acompañado – él la miró sorprendido y luego le dedicó una sonrisa.

- De nada, Yukari – se volteó cuando escucharon al Sr. Mitzuki llamando la atención de todos.

- Buenos días a todas y todos, quiero agradecerles su presencia en esta reunión. Al verla aquí me complace concluir que han decidido ser parte de este proyecto. Estoy muy emocionado de presentarles al hombre que hará esto posible, el Sr. Koishi Souma.

El hombre apareció detrás del Sr. Mitzuki y se dedicó a observar a todas las modelos. Saludó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y se volvió a sentar, pero sin quietar la mirada de ellas.

El director prosiguió con la explicación acerca del lugar, la fecha, y duración del evento. A partir de ese día, dentro de dos semanas tendrían que viajar a Berlín par empezar el desfile en esa ciudad y luego seguirían por toda Europa, hasta Paris, donde se llevaría a cabo el desfile final. Pero esos eran datos que ya todas dominaban, lo único que no sabían y que era de vital importancia era el nombre del diseñador. La verdad es que se estaba impacientando por las largas que le estaban dando al asunto.

- Bueno, sin más que decir, creo que ha llegado el momento de revelar a la mente maestra detrás de ese proyecto. Él, aunque es aún joven, se ha abierto paso en el mundo de la moda europea, ye stoy confiado en que hará lo mismo en Asia y sobre todo en Japón. Damas y caballeros, me permito presentarle al Sr. George Koizumi.

Al momento en el que el Sr. Mitzuki pronunció ese nombre Yukari volteó la cara rápidamente hacia el peliazul, quien ya estaba poniéndose de pie y se dirigía hasta el director.

Cuando se posicionó al frente de la mesa, se dirigió a todos con una seguridad majestuosa.

- Agradezco a todas su presencia y creo que ya el Sr. Mitzuki ha dicho todo lo que era necesario. Espero que podamos trabajar juntos y que esta línea que estoy sacando sea todo un éxito. Permiso. Buenos días – se dirigió nuevamente a su sitio junto a Yukari.

- Bueno, sin más que decir, me gustaría terminar los detalles con sus representantes.

Todas las modelos empezaron a salir de la sala. La primera en salir fue la morena, y detrás de ella el peliazul. Rápidamente se dirigió al baño, con la esperanza de tranquilizarse y poner su mente tranquila para poder hablar con George.

El diseñador se quedó a mitad del camino, esperándola.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - -

- Esto no se quedará así, George Koizumi. No voy a permitir que me quites a Yukari. No después de todo lo que he esperado por ella. No ahora que ya estoy tan cerca de conseguirla.

* * *

**Dios! Que vergüenza con Ud. No creo que disculpándome mil veces, puedan perdonarme. Pero qué les puedo decir, el colegio a parte de la inspiración son los impedimentos que he tenido para poder actualizar.**

**Pero bueno, ahora ya he terminado el colegio..(buaaa, mi último año ya se ha ido) y creo que el tiempo que podré dedicarle más tiempo a mis fics.**

**Hablando de la historia, quiero agradecerles enormemente sus reviews. Pasamos los 100 reviews… qué emoción!! Ay, creo que lloraré. Arigato gozaimasu**

**Qué les pareció el capitulo? Han pasado muchas cosa entre estos dos, no creen? Pues aunque hayan dado un paso adelante, creo que las cosas que sucederán los harán retroceder dos. Ya veremos que es lo que planea este singular personaje que aparece entre escena y el por qué de la extraña actitud de Kaori.**

**Nadja-chan:** Gracias por tu comentario, y lamento muchísimo la demora, pero creo que ahora sí podre actualizar pronto. Ja!

**Pastelito:** Gracias! No sabes cuanto me agradan que me critiquen (siempre y cuando sean criticas constructivas) me ayuda mucho a mejorar. Bueno pues, creo que podríamos decir que me faltó mucho a la hora de contar la parte del ataque, peor la verdad es que estaba en la nada. No teía idea de cómo narrar esa parte. Ahora, leyendo un poco he ido corrigiendo algunas cosas, y también de otros capítulos. Tal vez pronto pueda subir los capítulos corregidos. Bueno, ahora Isabella tampoco ha sido muy protagónica, pero creo que en el próximo capitulo, que ya estoy escribiendo tendrá más participación. Hasta entonces. Cdt! Ja!

**MARITZA: **Hola! Bueno pues, parece que logré que sintieran el suspenso junto a Yukari, y claro que no iba a permitir que nuestra modelo pasara por algo tan fuerte como una violación. Pero creo que ese susto fue bueno y sobre todo para George, no crees? Jajaja, cuidate, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia. Nos leeremos pronto. Ja!

**Yuuki:** Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo. Lamento mucho la espera tan larga, espero que aún estés leyendo esta historia. Ja!

**Lovemamoru**: Gome ne!! Mira que no he podido cumplir con tu pedido. Esta ha sido la vez que más me he demorado, no? Pero mira lo malévola que soy (jajajajjajaja) de veras lo siento, espero que sigas ahí. Cdt!

**Neko-selene:** Bueno, cada uno tiene su opinión y creo que no pecas al decir que no te agradó el cap, espero que sigas leyendo la historia. Cdt!

**cereza-Felina**: ohayo! Lamento dejarlos así, pero era necesario. Bueno en este capitulo George ha tendio grandes avances, no crees? Ya veremos como va desarrollándose la relación de esta peculiar pareja.

**Patzy-chan: **Hola, bienvenida. Me alegra mucho que te gste mi historia y pues no tienes nada que agradecer, yo escribo por los mismos motivos que tu lees, inconformidad con el final. Pues espero que sigas leyendo. Lamento la demora. Cdt!

**krla2sp:** Hola! Dios, que pena contigo, mira todo lo que me he demorado. Gracias por tu apoyo y pues aki está el décimo capitulo. Espero que sigas por ahí. Y que te haya gustado el capitulo. Cdt, nos estaremos leyendo. Ja ne!

**yuuko-hime:** Hola! Pues como ves ha llegado, por fin, el capitulo. Ho! Ya viste que Yukari es muy necia y no acepa la idea del psicólogo, y en cuanto a la parejita, aunque parezca que vna avanzando hay cosas que les traerán problemas. Cdt! Ja!

**Yameneftis:** Gracias, aki te dejo el siguiente capitulo! Matta!

**Bechi:** hola, gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas leyendo. Cdt!

**Yarumi-san:** Gracias por tus palabras…, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado y aunque amo a a esta pareja, creo que las haré sufrir otro poquito. Cdt! Nos leeremos pronto.

**Eloisa:** Konbanwa Eloisa-chan! Por fij traigo el capitulo, que, ufff, si me ha tomado su tiempo escribirlo. Que opinas? Hay todavía muchas cosas que les deparan a esta parejita, pero ya veremos como lograran salir de estos problemas. Hasta ahora nadie me ha preguntado por ese misteriosos personaje ( tanto misterio??...¬¬) que aparece entre escenas, pero ya veremos cuanta participación tendrá ahora que se ha decidido ir contra George. Muchas gracias por el logotipo, está muy hermoso, y pues calro que lo utilizaré para promocionar el fic, claro que dándote el merecido crédito. Espero que me dejes tu opinión acerca del capitulo y ya nos estaremos viendo. Ja ne!

**Arcueid**


	11. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Ohayo mina!

Dios¿cómo explicar esto? Primero que nada, a todas les debo una discupa por el gran retrazo que tiene el fic. GOMENASAI!

Bueno, les explico por qué no he subido el nuevo capitulo, ni lo subiré... en un tiempito... Ahora mismo, estoy estudiando y preprarándome para el ingreso a la universidad. Estoy postulando a una universidad nacional y la competencia es muy fuerte, por esa misma razón no tengo cabeza, ni permiso - mis papás me prohiben acercarme a la compu - para poder escribir el capitulo. Hasta ahora solo tengo una par de páginas que he podido escribir de escapadita en escapadita.

Lamento mucho el retrazo, pero les pido un poquito de paciencia, para los primeros días de marzo, sabré con certeza si valió o no la pena, el esfuerzo. Después de eso ya podré subir el capitulo en los siguientes días.

Espero que todas me disculpen y entiendan. Les agradezco todo su apoyo y comprensión.

Nos leeremos pronto.

Ja!

Arcueid


	12. CAPITULO 11

_**Los personajes de Paradise Kiss no me pertenecen. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por inconformidad con el final…!**_

**VOLVERTE A VER**

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

- ¿Ahora sí me vas a explicar por qué has actuado de esa manera? – Al ver la renuente actitud de la modelo para hablar, Isabella, decidió tomar otra actitud – Repasemos, primero me dices que está todo bien, que la relación entre ustedes está bien. Y de repente me dices que apareció Kaori en su departamento, pero parece que no es eso lo que te molesta, y luego de la nada me llamas pidiéndome que vaya a buscarte a_ Fashion Age_ porque no quieres irte con George… Carry, quieres explicarme que sucede?

El semblante que tenía en la cara, le preocupaba a Isabella. Definitivamente estaba molesta, pero no era esa la causa principal de su preocupación, sino la confusión que veía en ella. Suponía que el enojo que sentía no iba en contra del diseñador, pero entonces con quién estaba molesta?.

Ya iban casi una hora en el mismo plan. Ella intentaba conseguir que la morena soltase algo de lo que la tenía en ese estado, pero esta se negaba a hablar. La de los cabellos violáceos, se levantó cansada y resignada. Había estada acompañándola durante todo ese tiempo, esperando que le naciera contarle su aflicción, pero si esta seguí tan renuente como hasta ahora, lo mejor era que se fuera, ya que no conseguiría nada.

- Carry, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya… te dejo para que pienses y cuando te sientas bien me llamas y me cuentas.

- No, Isabella, espera...yo… - la miró y se sentó nuevamente en la mesa del café al que horas antes habían llegado – no es que no quiera contarte lo que me pasa… pero es que ni yo misma entiendo qué siento, ni por qué me siento como me siento.

- ¿Qué sientes, Carry?

- No lo sé, es una mezcla de muchas cosas… siento celos – no necesitaba decir de quién para que la diseñadora entendiese – siento rabia, pero contra mí misma y me siento tan confundida.

- Yo creo que si ordenamos un poco tus sentimientos podremos entender mejor lo que te pasa. Por qué quisiste que te fuera a recoger y no irte con George a su departamento?

- Es que… yo... – le contó a su _amiga_ lo que había sucedido y de cómo se haía enterado de que era George el diseñador de la colección para la cual modelaría – bueno, después de que dijo eso, yo no sabía como reaccionar, tenía miedo.

- ¿Pero por qué tenías miedo? No deberías alegrarte de que es George para quién modelarás? –la reacción de Isabella fue muy pacifica, ni siquiera parecía asombrada..

- ¡Tú lo sabías! …Por Kami, por qué no me sorprende?

- Carry, no nos desviemos del tema. No me has dicho por qué sientes miedo.

- Eso no lo sé. Me sentí muy desconcertada por lo que me dijeron, pero creo que lo que me tiene así es que no me había enterado de esto. A penas lo supe no pude evitar sentirme como una tonta, empecé a pensar en un montón de cosas – Isabella la miró extrañada, por su repentino silencio.

El repentino cambio la sorprendió- Isabella, tú crees que George, en realidad haya regresado solo por el desfile – la inseguridad en sus ojos era casi palpable.

- Carry,…

- Yo te juro que quise sentirme tan molesta por todo, pero no tengo derecho, sabes? Al fin y al cabo él y yo no somos nada.

- Yo,..

- También me siento engañada. Él es el diseñador, él tiene que haber sabido que Kaori vendría para desfilar y si es así, entonces me mintió ayer y …

- Escúchame bien Carry. Yo no puedo decirte con exactitud lo que pasa por la cabeza de George, porque eso es algo que solo él sabe, pero sí te puedo decir por qué volvió. Tú lo sabes, él te lo ha dicho, y yo creo que hay cosas que estas dando por sentado y que no son lo que parecen. Lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que confíes en él y que hablen, el silencio es muy peligroso para las relaciones – ante su comentario, la morena se sonrojo notablemente y negó fervientemente.

- Yo no tengo ninguna relación con George – Isabella la miró seria.

- Carry, creo que ya debes irte. No vamos a conseguir mucho de esta manera y mi mejor consejo para ti es que vayas y afrontes esta situación – sin más que decir, dejó que le diera dos besos en las mejillas y la vio dirigirse a su auto y alejarse rápidamente.

Sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Y que por mucho que siguiera evitando hablar del tema o al mismo George, el problema no iba a desaparecer por arte de magia. El embrollo era que no sabía como actuar. Tenía mucho miedo de ella misma, de arruinar las cosas. ¿Qué pasaba si se comportaba de una manera celosa e irracional? Ya no era una niña, y recordaba claramente que a George le molestó mucho que se comportase de esa manera. ¿Pero y si entonces se dejaba llevar por la inseguridad y el miedo?

No, ella no era así.

En ese momento se le ocurrió que tal vez el consejo de Isabella podría ser lo mejor y tal vez un poco de sinceridad y control la ayudarían a encontrar un punto medio y adecuado para afrontar la situación.

Con calma y aplomo salió del café y, en su auto, se dirigió hacia el apartamento, sin saber que todos sus movimientos eran seguidos y vigilados atentamente, desde el momento en que llegó al café.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El deportivo negro de la modelo se aparcó frente al departamento. La morena se sorprendió al ver las luces apagadas. Era ya tarde y George acostumbraba a alegar temprano para no dejarla sola por las noches.

"_Seguramente está molesto por la manera en la que me fui… tal vez llegue tarde…"_

Abrió la puerta lentamente y lo llamó para asegurarse de su ausencia. Nadie le respondió.

Con un suspiro de derrota prendió las luces y se acercó a la mesa para dejar su cartera sobre ella, pero antes de que pudiese llegar a ella se quedó inmóvil observando el bello arreglo de flores silvestres que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

"_¿Serán de George?"_ – un sentimiento calido apareció en su pecho y una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

La tarjeta estaba sobre la mesa, a un lado del arreglo. Al abrirla, la letra fue el primer indicio de que esas flores no provenían del diseñador.

_**Lo has preferido a él.**_

_**Yo que te he ofrecido el mundo…**_

_**No te preocupes, amor mío,**_

_**Pondré fin a los obstáculos entre**_

_**Nosotros…**_

_**Pronto….**_

Dejó caer la tarjeta, mientras su mirada nerviosa se paseaba por toda la habitación, buscando el menor indicio de la presencia de algún extraño.

Su respiración se volvió irregular, agitada. No podía respirar bien. Se aproximo a las ventanas y las aseguró. Se paseó por las habitaciones repitiendo el proceso.

Hasta que la última ventana no estuvo cerrada y la puerta bajo llave, su nerviosismo no se calmó.

"_Basta Yukari… ya no puede pasar nada."_

Se apoyó contra la puerta y lentamente se fue deslazando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Un suspiro de alivio fue liberado y una sensación de seguridad la fue invadiendo.

"_Ya pronto llegará George y…"_

Pensar en el diseñador le trajo una nueva preocupación, pero se obligó a despejar su mente y pensar en otra cosa.

"_Isabella tiene razón, no ganaré nada molestándome y haciendo una rabieta. Ha llegado el momento de que aclaremos muchas cosas"_

Más calmada y segura se dirigió al baño y se dispuso a tomar un relajante baño caliente mientras esperaba a George.

Después de media hora, Yukari ya se encontraba en su habitación, esperando a que el peliazul hiciese su aparición.

Nerviosa ante la espera, empezó a ordenar algunas cosas en la habitación que compartían. Mientras que recogía algunas prendas que ella misma había tirado en la mañana, vio, junto a la mesa de noche, el maletín de George.

"_Pero… ¿no se lo había llevado esta mañana?" _ – la respuesta apareció al instante – _"así que sí ha estado aquí"_

Tomó el maletín caído e intentó colgarlo, sin percatarse de que estaba abierto. Al momento de levantarlo varias tarjetas y papeles cayeron.

Curiosa las tomó y empezó a leerlas. Una tras otras, todas contenían amenazas… Simples _**"Aléjate de ella" **_o frases mucho más fuertes desfilaban delante de sus ojos.

Miles de preguntas y temores asaltaban su mente a medida que leía las tarjetas.

"_¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué me ocultó todo esto…?"_

Sintió rabia, se sintió engañada. La furia se apoderó de ella rápidamente. Instantáneamente desapareció ente el curso de sus pensamientos.

Si George ya había regresado ¿Por qué había vuelto a salir? Por más enfadado que él estuviese, siempre prefería enfrentarla y no salir huyendo. Además no la hubiese dejado sola tanto tiempo. Y si… _¿si él no hubiese querido salir?_

La angustia y desesperación se apoderaron de ella y rápidamente tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del peliazul. El timbre que se escuchó a su lado la sobresaltó. Dentro del maletín el teléfono del diseñador vibraba.

- ¡Rayos!

Caminó hasta la sala para tomar su celular y llamar a Isabella. Después de muchos intentos desistió. Ella tampoco contestaba.

Estaba por llamar a Miwako, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció – tan sereno e imperturbable como siempre – George.

- ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? – el verle ahí: sano y salvo, calmó sus temores – que rápidamente fueron reemplazados por furia y vergüenza –.

- ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? – él la miró con esa expresión inexcusable durante unos segundos. Ella no había querido sonar molesta y desesperada, pero no podía controlarse con tantos sentimientos bullendo en su interior. Cuando iba a replicarle lo preocupada que había estado, él contestó.

- Eso no te importa – esas palabras fueron una cachetada para su ego. Se sintió avergonzada y tonta por haberse preocupado tanto.

El peliazul iba a decir algo, pero ella lo cortó ferozmente.

- Tienes razón. No me incumbe lo que hagas.

- Yukari, yo no…

- Solo quería decirte una cosa. Mañana regreso a mi apartamento, así que no te molestaré más. Puedes hacer lo que quieras sin preocuparte por mí o por las amenazas buenas noches – su tono fue frío y cortante. Estaba reprimiendo toda su furia y los reproches.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de las amenazas?

- Eso no importa. Ya no te molestarán más – se dirigió hacia la habitación de huéspedes que originalmente le había dado y tiró la puerta al cerrarla.

Se metió en la cama, ya sin poder ocultar las lágrimas de furia e indignación. Se volteó, dando la espalda la puerta mientras sollozaba silenciosamente.

"_Es lo mejor… Esto nunca debió llegar tan lejos. Entré él y yo no hay nada; no tenemos un futuro y no estoy dispuesta a sufrir nuevamente por él, ni por nadie."_

El rechinar de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió sus pensamientos. Intentó hacerse la dormida para ver qué es lo que quería el peliazul.

- Yukari – su tono fue bajo, pero firme – sé que no estás dormida. ¿Podemos hablar?

- No, no tenemos nada de qué hablar. ¡Vete!

Pese a su negativa, sintió cuando la cama se hundió tras de ella, al recibir el peso del peliazul.

- Si no quieres hablar conmigo, tal vez quieras escuchar lo que yo quiero decir.

- No, no quiero oír nada. Solo vete de una vez.

- Lo siento, pero igual te lo voy a decir.

- No tengo por qué escucharte. Como bien dijiste "_no me importa_".

- Sé lo que dije y me arrepiento. No tenías la culpa de mi malhumor y no debí haberme descargado contigo. Estaba preocupado y molesto. Cuando te vi, quise abrazarte y besarte Pero cuando hablaste te oías molesta y yo creí que era porque había ocurrido antes.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de las amenazas? ¿Desde cuando las recibes?

- No quería preocuparte. Ya estabas bastante asustada para que yo aumentara tu preocupación con cosas que puedo manejar.

- ¡No es justo! Eres tú el que anda pregonando eso de ser pareja, de tenernos confianza y eres el primero en ocultar las cosas. ¡Cómo esperas que te tenga confianza si tú no confías en mí!

- No es que no confíe en ti, Yukari, es que no quiero cargarte con preocupaciones. ¿De qué hubiese servido contártelo? ¿Qué hubiese podido hacer?

- Me habría ido antes para no ponerte en peligro. Si hubiese sabido que también irían contra ti, me hubiese alejado.

- Lo sé. Por eso no te lo dije. Sé lo testaruda que eres y no quiero que te vayas. No puedo dejarte sola.

- Eso es algo que me tocaba decidir a mí. No te concernía, ni tenías derecho a decidir por mí.

- Claro que me concernía. Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me concierne. ¿No lo entiendes?

- No empieces con eso. Ya lo hemos discutido y esa conversación no tiene sentido, la conclusión es la misma. Nosotros no tenemos un futuros juntos.

- Eso no lo sabes, y es porque no quieres ni siquiera darle una oportunidad.

- Así es. No pienso intentarlo de nuevo. No pienso volver a enamorarme de ti para que me vuelvas a dejar sola.

- ¡Sabes que no lo haré! Lo que pasó hace diez años fue decisión de ambos. Tú no quisiste venir conmigo a Francia.

- Eres tan egoísta. ¡No pude! No podía dejar a mi familia y mi carrera.

- Entonces no intentes huir con esa excusa. Ambos decidimos darle prioridad a nuestras carreras. Ya somos adultos, nuestras vidas y profesiones están consolidadas y se cruzan. Ya no hay nada que nos separe. Yo te amo, tú me amas. ¿Por qué te empeñas en separarnos?

- Es que no hay ningún nosotros! No puedo darme el lujo de dejarte entrar en mi vida nuevamente. Sino funciona, no lo resistiría.

La tensión del ambiente se rompió con los débiles sollozos d la morena.

Su máscara estaba rota y había caído. Sus miedos y temores, su fragilidad salían a la luz. Y no le importaba. George la conocía, con él no era necesario aparentar ser fuerte y de piedra.

George se acercó lentamente a la morena y la abrazó, mientras levantaba su rostro y limpiaba suavemente sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

- Durante diez años he esperado que volvamos a estar juntos. He soñado tantas veces con tenerte en mis brazos, con volver a besar tus labios y sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío.

Sus palabras eran sensuales e incitadoras, igual que las caricias de sus dedos alrededor de sus labios y en su cuello.

- Ya no somos niños. Sé qué es lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti, completa. Quiero tu cuerpo, quiero tu alma, quiero tu corazón… quiero tu amor… Dime, Yukari… ¿me quieres tú, a mí?

- Yo… yo - su mente se hallaba en un estado de confusión. Sus caricias no le permitían concentrarse y mucho menos pensar.

- Dime que no me amas, que no deseas estar conmigo y tal vez piense en dejarte ir – su sonrisa confiada apareció en su rostro, aturdiéndola aun más. Ante la mención de alejarle, instintivamente sus manos sujetaron sus brazos en un amago de impedir que se alejara – Yukari, dime que no deseas esto y lo dejaré –dijo contra sus labios, a milímetros de ellos.

La modelo lo miraba expectante, tenía los ojos brillando de deseo. Su cuerpo sentía la cercanía del peliazul y lo reconocía. Su corazón palpitaba al compás del de George y su mente se nublaba impidiéndole pensar.

- Yukari… - antes de que pudiese continuar, ella terminó con la distancia entre sus labios con un beso desesperado y hambriento.

Él la tomó por la cintura y terminó de juntar sus cuerpos, mientras correspondía al beso que tanto había esperado.

Cuando el aire era necesario, sus labios de separaron. Sus respiraciones intentaban regularse, mientras George repartía besos por todo su rostro.

- Tengo miedo….

- No lo tengas. Te prometo que no me volveré a ir. No te dejare, ni ahora ni nunca… acéptame Yukari, quiero me este segura de esto. Quiero que me desees con la misma intensidad con la que o te deseo.

- Te deseo… deseo esto – su voz ya era solo un susurro, que salía entre los besos que se propinaban.

- Todo va a estar bien. No dejaré que nada malo te pase, no volverás a estar sola… te amo, y no te dejare nunca.

Las palabras cesaron mientras ambos de acomodaban en la cama y las caricias, los besos iban en aumento.

Los labios del peliazul recorrían cada parte de su rostro con profunda avidez. Desde las orejas, pasando por su cuello y de vuelta a sus labios. Repetía la acción, mientras susurraba palabras de amor y sus manos recorrían las piernas de la morena.

Yukari se sentía delirar, mientras sus manos recorrían la fuerte y ancha espalda de George. Tantos recuerdos le venían a la mente con esa simple acción, tanto tristes como alegres. Se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso y enfocarse en la sensación que le producían los besos del diseñador al bajar por su clavícula hacia sus pechos.

Yukari liberó un profundo gemido cuando el peliazul logró llegar hacia sus sensibles pechos y los tomó con sus labios y manos.

El escucharla gemir solo consiguió excitarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Su nombre se escapaban entre gemidos de sus labios y él solo podía aumentar la intensidad de sus caricias, mientras sentía que dentro de él había fuego puro. Tenía unas enormes ganas de acabar con todo eso de una ez, darle a su cuerpo lo que pedía y saciar su deseo finalmente. Pero más fuerte que la necesidad era la nostalgia. Recordaba su primera noche juntos, en la que ella también se había mostrado nerviosa y torpe, pero totalmente entregada.

Igual que hoy, Yukari era pasión pura, cuando la veía gemir en respuesta a sus caricias, o cuando besaba sus pechos y ella inconscientemente se arqueaba para prolongar el contacto y cuando sus caderas se unían a las de él en una sensual y erótica danza que lo estaba llevando al borde de la cordura.

Sentía sus pulmones arder por la falta de aire, peor no le importaba. Era casi nada, en comparación con las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Sentía la fuerte presión de las caderas de George sobre ella y como su cuerpo reaccionaba con naturaleza al elevar las suyas imitando sus movimientos.

Las manos del peliazul bajaban hacia su entrepierna acariciando cada centímetro de ella. Sabía lo que iba a hacer y la estaba volviendo loca el que se demorase tanto. Todo su cuerpo y sus sentidos le gritaban reclamando por esas caricias.

Sintió como si le hubiesen sacado todo el aire del cuerpo de una sola vez cuando los dedos de George por fin llegaron a su destino. Las tiernas caricias que le propinaban consiguieron que los gemidos se volviesen más sonoros y los movimientos más intensos.

La estaba acariciando. Quería que ella estuviese totalmente preparada para recibirlo, y le estaba constando mucho mantener la cordura y no tomarla de una vez. Cuando la sintió lista y ansiosa, acercó sus labios nuevamente a su rostro y se posicionó sobre ella. Con un certero movimiento ambos se unieron en una danza que, por demás, conocían y anhelaban.

Después de que ambos hubiesen sucumbido al placer, yacían abrazados en la cama, aún despiertos. Se miraban en silencio, analizándose mutuamente, ambos con sonrisas en los labios, propinándose tiernas caricias en el rostro.

- ¿Dónde estuviste esta tarde?

- Estuve hablando con Isabella… cosas de mujeres…

- Ahhh…

- ¿Dónde estuviste tú? Me tuviste muy preocupada.

- Lo siento – se levantó un poco y se apoyo sobre su codo para quedar sobre ella, mientras que la acomodaba, aún más cerca – necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas.

- Antes, dijiste que estabas molesto. ¿Fue por cómo me fui esta tarde, fue por mi culpa?

- No. No fue tu culpa. Cuando te fuiste tuve un desagradable encuentro con tu exprometido. Fue a buscarte a la agencia y cuando yo salía lo encontré. Empezó a insultarte y no lo soporté. Lo golpee y luego lo sacaron los de seguridad.

- Sabes… ahora que lo mencionas he estado pensando que quizas sea él el que envía las flores.

- ¿Flores? ¿De qué flores estas hablando?

- He estado recibiendo flores desde antes del ataque. Cada arreglo tiene detalles que solamente alguien como Kuno podría conocer. Las notas son un tanto extrañas, pero no se me ocurre quien más podía ser.

Ante el silencio del peliazul, la morena levanto el rostro para mirarlo directamente y se sorprendió al encontrara una mirada tan seria y perdida en su rostro.

- ¿George?

- Es mejor que durmamos. Mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer aún. Recuerda que las pruebas del vestuario empiezan ya.

- Es cierto, quería hablar contigo acerca de…

- Mañana Yukari… mañana – con un último beso, la acunó en sus brazos y se acomodo para poder descansar, al fin.

La morena, lo observó por un rato. Apreciando más de cerca sus relajadas facciones, grabándolas en su mente, junto a los otros recuerdos que ya tenía ahí. Cuando los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar, lo último que pasó por su mente fue el anhelante deseo de que todo saliese bien y que estar con George no fuese un error.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las pruebas de vestuario siempre habían sido tediosas. Pasar todo el día probándose vestido tras vestido. Pasando de mano en mano, para ver qué color combinaba con tus ojos, qué sombras debían usar, cómo debían arreglar tus unas, los zapatos que cada conjunto llevaba; y lo más tediosos y aburrido: los peinados que cada vestido llevaría.

Si fuese cualquier otro día, y cualquier otra prueba, estaría – como siempre – con una cara de aburrimiento total y de mal humor. Pero esa no era cualquier prueba de vestuario, ni mucho menos cualquier mañana.

Después de diez años, volvía a usar los modelos de George y eso la llenaba de una alegría y nostalgia inmensurables. Verlo junto a los demás maquilladores y costureros, probando los vestidos, repartiendo ordenes y dando instrucciones la llenaban de una secreta satisfacción y orgullo. Era todo un personaje y ella no era la única en reconocerlo. Todas las modelos chillaban y cotorreaban emocionadas por poder verlo y hablarle, lo que la molestaba en demasía.

Pero ella sabía que ellas no importaban. Él se lo había dicho y demostrado tantas veces la noche pasada. De solo recordarlo, sentía que la sangre corría a cumularse en sus mejillas y que un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios. Y no solo era ella. Sabía, por las miradas que le había dedicado toda la mañana, que para él el recuerdo también era muy fresco.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era simplemente asqueroso y sumamente irritante. Toda la mañana había soportado esas indiscretas miradas y sonrojos por parte de la pareja. Desde el momento en el que habían llegado – ¡ lo habían hecho juntos y abrazados! – estaba soportando todas las cursilerías de ese par, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportándolo.

La vio apartarse de la sala en la que se estaban realizando las pruebas y no dudo en seguirla. La vio parada en el corredor mientras hablaba por teléfono. Se acercó sin ninguna vacilación y la cogió de un brazo, haciéndola girar violentamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Aso? –le espetó

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? ¿Qué fue lo que le diste para que te quiera a su lado nuevamente? ¿Acaso fuiste con tu patético teatrito de niña violada a llorarle y suplicarle?

- No tengo porque recurrir a tus tretas para tenerlo conmigo. Supéralo de una buena vez. Él no te quiere, ni te quiso nunca. Déjanos en paz de una buena vez y apártate de mi camino.

- ¡George es mío y tú, una cualquiera, no vas a quitármelo!

- No te atrevas a insultarme Aso, que no eres nadie. Yo no tengo porque quitarte nada, porque él no es tuyo ni te pertenece. Nunca has sido competencia y eso me ha quedado muy claro ya – sonrió confiada, dándole a entender el significado de sus palabras.

La rabia se apoderó de la pelirroja al escuchar esas palabras. Levantó la mano intentando abofetearla, pero la morena fue más rápida que ella y detuvo su mano.

- No te atrevas siquiera a intentarlo. No me conoces y no te conviene intentar conocerme – soltó su mano con fuerza, alejándola de ella – Mira en lo que te has convertido – le señaló con frialdad – Una mujer desesperada, ¿así esperas que George siquiera voltee a verte?

La morena se alejo por el pasillo rápidamente, dejando a la pelirroja sola con su humillación.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando la vio entrar de nuevo a la sala de pruebas, el diseñador se acercó rápidamente a ella.

- ¿A dónde fuiste? – le pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras le rodeaba la cintura.

- Miwako me llamó. Ella e Isabella quieren que almorcemos juntas, pero les dije que ya había quedado contigo, así que dijeron que te invitase y que fuésemos los dos.

- Lo siento, pero va a ser imposible. Ha habido un problema con dos de los vestidos y debo arreglarlos rápidamente si queremos que la prueba siga por la tarde. Así que creo que por esta vez, solo serán ustedes tres.

- Oh, está bien. Quieres que te traiga algo del restaurante o piensas ordenar comida?

- No, está bien si me tares algo, no creo tener tiempo ahora, así que lo comeré cuando vuelvas. Saluda a Miwako de mi parte y a Isabella también. Pregúntales si podemos salir a cenar los cinco juntos esta semana.

- Me gusta esa idea, les preguntaré. Entonces nos vemos – sus rostros estaban ya muy juntos y sus miradas brillaban al reflejarse en os ojos del otro.

- Te estaré esperando – la jaló por la cintura y la besó suavemente. La morena respondió gustosa, abrazándolo.

Cuando se separaron, ella se alejó sonriendo y agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡No puede ser, maldita sea! ¡Como te atreves George Koizumi! – Koishi Souma observaba la escena que la modelo y el diseñador protagonizaban en la sala de pruebas. El modo en el que se trataban no podía ser real

Golpeó la pared furioso, al verlos besarse. ¡Cómo se atrevía a tocarla, a profanar sus labios! Ella era de él, solamente suya. Cómo de había atrevido Yukari a hacerle eso ¡Besarse con otro hombre!

No lo permitiría. No permitiría que ese hombre se la arrebatara. Estaba seguro de que algo tenía que estar haciéndole a la morena para que lo aceptase, porque ella lo amaba. Estaba seguro de eso. La modelo lo quería a él. ¡NO PODÍA AMAR A OTRO HOMBRE!

El timbre de un teléfono interrumpió sus delirantes pensamientos, y se fijo que en la sala ya solo estaba el diseñador.

- ¿Miwako? No se la ha olvidado, pero ahora se la alcanzo, todavía debe seguir en el edificio. .. Sí, debe estar saliendo recién. Si…. Ella te cuenta. Nos vemos abajo.

El peliazul salió con una cartera negra, que reconoció como la de la morena. Rápidamente salió tras de él, hacia la planta baja.

Una vez que llegaron al primer piso, lo vio preguntarle algo a la recepcionista y salir rápidamente por la puerta. A medida que se acercaba a la misma, escuchó como la llamaba, y luego un fuerte grito.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La modelo estaba esperando el cambio de luz para poder cruzar. Sus amigas la esperaban a pocas cuadras para ir a comer, así que no era necesario que llevase el deportivo solo, por pocas cuadras, que bien podía recorrer caminando.

La luz por fin cambió y estaba cruzando con la marea de gente, cuando se percató de que había dejado el bolso en el edificio. Que bueno, que no se había alejado mucho. Esta volviéndose cuando escuchó que la llamaban. Era George.

Pero ella no lo escuchaba ni lo veía. Su atención se había centrado en el auto que veía en dirección hacia ella- acelerando, en vez de frenar –, sin la menor intención de detenerse. El chirrillido del auto al intentar frenar, gritos y pasos fue todo lo escuchó antes de que la oscuridad la cubriera.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Hola a todas!**

**Me pregunto si habrá alguien ahí todavía. Deben odiarme por demorara tanto.**

**Lamento mucho lo desconsiderada que he sido. Esta vez si que rompi la marca de tiempo.Sé que dije que publicaría este capitulo en marzo y no tres meses después, pero todo ha sido culpa de mi inspiración. No sabía como escribir este capitulo. No me gustaba como salía y lo intente escribir varias veces, pero ninguna me convenció.**

**Sé que no es excusa, pero yo sinceramente prefero demorarme a entregar cualquier cosa. Creo que ustedes no se lo merecen.**

**Bueno pues, aquí está el capitulo once,al fin! **

**Si ya lo han leido se habran dado cuenta de mi "intento" de lime. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de como escribir esa parte. Estuve tentada a simplemente omitirla y hacerla de sobreentendimiento, pero luego me dije que no seria tan malo intentarlo. Espero que no la odien y que me disculpen si es muy mala, pero nunca había escrito un lime en mi vida. Por un momento consideré hacer un lemmon, pero no sabía si les iba a gustar o no. Además de que tendría que subir la categoría del fic. En fin. **

**Las cosas entre Yukari y George han dado un salto gigantesco. Por fin estan juntos, o al menos eso parece por el momento. Las cosas ya empiezan a revelarse y las peleas estan por empezar. Y como siempre, yo, no puedo dejarlos felices y contentos por mucho tiempo, que ya metí a Yukari en una situación muy peligrosa.**

**Tendremos que esperar para ver como sale de este accidente.**

**Agradecerles a todas y cada una sus reviews y su preocupación por el fic. No prometo actualizar pronto, porque la proxima semana tengo un examen y sería mentirles. Pero hare mi mayor esfuerso para que la actualización no pase de julio.**

**En fin, esperare a ver si todavía siguen interesadas en este fic y si dejan algun review.**

**Cuidense mucho y nos veremos.**

**Arcueid**


	13. CAPITULO 12

_**Los personajes de Paradise Kiss no me pertenecen. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por inconformidad con el final… :P!**_

**VOLVERTE A VER**

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

- Hayasaka.

La tensión de la sala se rompió ante las palabras del galeno. Los ahí presentes se levantaron inmediatamente y se aproximaron. La más rápida fue una mujer de cabellos oscuros y de aparentes avanzados años.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija, Dr.?

- Ud. debe ser la Sra. Hayasaka – ante la confirmación de sus palabras, prosiguió – su hija está delicada. La operación a la que fue sometida ya ha terminado.

- ¿Cómo salió? ¿Ya está bien?

- La estamos monitoreando. La Srta. Hayasaka ha tenido mucha suerte. Un impacto a esa velocidad, hubiese matado a cualquiera. Cuando llegó presentaba múltiples lesiones superficiales y contusiones; la pierna derecha está rota y hemos inmovilizado, por precaución, el brazo derecho. Lo que más nos preocupaba es la hemorragia interna.

- Pero… ¿ella ya está bien, verdad? ¿Ya no hay ningún peligro, no es así?

- Ahora está descansando, la operación fue exitosas, solo nos queda esperara que no presente complicaciones en las próximas 72 horas.

- ¿Dr., cuándo podremos verla? – la pelirrosa junto a su esposo, preguntó.

- Por ahora no es posible. Aún la tenemos en Cuidados Intensivos, pero a penas la traslademos a una habitación, se les permitirá visitarla.

- Muchas gracias, Dr. – la firme voz del apuesto peliazul se dejó escuchar.

- De nada, estaré informándoles. Buenos días.

Una vez que el galeno se alejó, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

- ¡Oh Kami! Gracias

- Vamos mamá… - el joven hermano de Yukari tomó la palabra – debes descansar un poco. Vamos a casa y volvamos luego.

- ¡No! Me voy a quedar junto a mí hija.

- Pero,…

- Sra. Hayasaka, escuche a su hijo. Debe descansar un poco. Cuando Yukari despierte se va a molestar mucho porque no hemos cuidado de Ud. Es mejor que se reponga y vuelva más tarde. Pierda cuidado, nosotros nos quedaremos y haremos turnos para visitarla y estar con ella. Si algo sucede, le avisaremos inmediatamente.

- Miwako…- con un suspiro asintió ante la pelirrosa, a quien quería como a otra hija – está bien, pero, por favor no dejen de avisarme al menor cambio.

- Descuide, por favor, descanse.

- Muy bien. Volveré en la noche. Hasta luego, Hiroyuki, Kaito, Isabella, Koizumi-san.

Arashi prosiguió con la delegación de turnos.

- Todos estamos cansados, así que como dijo Miwako, debemos hacer turnos si queremos quedarnos con Yukari.

- Yo me quedaré – el peliazul fue el primero en hablar y por su tono, no aceptaba réplica alguna.

- Está bien. Entonces Isabella se quedará contigo –_ la_ aludida asintió con una sonrisa – mañana vendremos Arashi y yo. ¿Kaito, vendrás?

- Sí, Miwako, pero deberá ser hasta mañana. Mi esposa está muy nerviosa con la noticia y quiero e ir a verla. Mañana por la tarde, vendremos.

- Yo también, vendré a esa hora.

- Gracias Hiro.

- Bueno, si todos estamos de acuerdo, entonces nos veremos pronto – la delicada voz de Isabella resonó en los vacíos pasillos – por favor, si hay algún cambio en la condición de Carry, avísennos inmediatamente.

Una enfermera se acercó antes de que el grupo se separase.

- Disculpen, son ustedes los familiares de la Srta. Hayasaka, verdad?

- Sí, ¿Ha sucedido algo?

- No, solo quería avisarles que para la tarde estaremos la estaremos trasladando a la habitación 227, en el cuarto piso.

- Muchas gracias.

Una vez que todos se retiraron, Isabella y George se dirigieron hacia la cafetería.

- No sé por qué insistes, ya te he dicho que no tengo hambre

- Y yo te digo que no sé por qué insiste, si ya sabes que te voy a hacer comer – replicó con una sonrisa la diseñadora – Desde ayer no has probado bocado, y sé que Yukari se enojará mucho conmigo, sino te hago comer adecuadamente. Además, creo que hay algunas cosas que tienes que contarme, no? – la sonrisa bailaba en sus ojos.

- No le veo el sentido a contártelo, si sabes que tus suposiciones son ciertas.

- ¡Pero que aburrido! No es lo mismo, lo que _**creo**_ saber, a lo que me puedas contar.

- Pero que curiosa te has vuelto. Está bien. En resumidas cuentas, Yukari y yo estamos juntos, desde hace dos días.

-¡Que maravillosa noticia! Estoy segura de que Carry estará feliz cuando despierte y te vea a su lado.

- Sí… - su semblante no reflejaba alegría alguna.

- George, ¿qué sucede? ¿pasa algo malo con Carry?

- No, no es eso – soltó un suspiro cansado – Estoy preocupado, es todo. Creo que este accidente no es del todo un _accidente._

- ¿Crees que fue planeado?

- Sí. Yukari dice haber estado recibiendo flores, con extrañas notas, notas que la acosan; desde mucho antes del ataque.

- ¿Qué… por qué no dijo nada?

- Es muy testaruda, la conoces… Además…

- ¿Además que? ¡No te quedes callado!

- Ella mencionó algo… Yukari cree que su exprometido está detrás de todo esto. Pero yo no lo creo así, lo he estado vigilando y después del último encuentro que tuvimos, salió de Japón y no ha regresado.

- Pero él la ha estado buscando y…

- Sin duda, extraña la cuenta bancaria de Yukari, pero….

- George! – Isabella le reprendió nuevamente por su silencio.

- Es que no lo sé... hay algo más. Algo no encaja, las notas no parecen provenir de él.

- ¿Quieres decir que hay alguien más intentando herir a Carry?

- No sé si lo que quiera es herirla, más bien parece que intenta_ conseguirla_, pero no tenemos ninguna pista que pueda corroborar lo que creo.

La plática quedó ahí; el resto del almuerzo transcurrió en silencio. Para cuando regresaron a la sala de espera, un policía se encontraba aguardándolos.

- Sr. Koizumi.

- Oficial, ¿dígame qué pasó?

- La demanda que Ud. levantó contra Izumi Tesako…

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ya han arrestado a esa mujer?

- Bueno, arrestarla se nos ha hecho imposible. La Sra. Tesako falleció en el accidente.

- ¿Muerta? Oficial, ¿se ha comprobado que fue un accidente?

- Sí, las investigaciones que hemos realizado y el estudio del vehículo han dictaminado que fue sin premeditación. Los frenos se encontraban vencidos, no había ningún signo de alteración en el vehículo y la mujer estaba en todas sus facultades al manejar.

- Muy bien, retiren la demanda. Gracias por informarnos, oficial.

La misma enfermera de antes se les acerco nuevamente.

- Señores, estamos trasladando a la Srta. Hayasaka a su habitación, si gustan pueden acompañarnos.

Cuado entraron a la habitación, se percataron de le habían asignado una privada y que, además, daba hacia la parte interna del hospital.

- La habitación es un requerimiento del representante de la Srta.

Recostada en la cama, esta ya la modelo. Cubierta de vendajes y con muchos cables que la conectaban al suero y a una máquina que leía sus signos vitales.

- Les debo pedir que, si desean quedarse, no hagan nada por perturbarla.

- Claro. Gracias por todo, enfermera.

- No es nada. Una cosa más, dentro de una hora y media, a las seis, la hora de visita acabará, así que si alguno piensa quedarse, a esa hora me informe.

- Carry… - Isabella se acercó a la cama, una vez la enfermera hubo salido – mi pequeña Carry.

George se acercó en silencio y acarició – cuidadosamente – su magullado rostro, lleno de golpes y cortes; mientras que Isabella tomaba su mano.

Permanecieron de ese modo un buen rato, hasta que Isabella se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Voy a llamar a su madre para avisarle, tal vez ella quiera venir a pasar la noche con ella. Te traeré un café – George asintió en silencio.

" _Yukari, por qué?..."_

- Yukari… - su tono era bajo, casi un susurro – despierta. Por favor, despierta… Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, yo estoy preocupado por ti – sus palabras no llegaban a la morena, quien seguía sumida en su profundo sueño – Lo prometimos, recuerdas…Prometí que no te volvería a dejar sola y tú prometiste lo mismo – su voz reflejaba su inmenso dolor – vamos Yukari, no me dejes solo… por favor…

Su monologo se vio interrumpido al oír que tocaban la puerta. Cuando volteó reparo en la figura de un hombre en la puerta.

- Sr. Koizumi, buenas tardes. Me enteré del accidente, lo lamento mucho.

- Souma-san… - el diseñador miraba sorprendido al magnate – gracias, no esperaba verlo aquí.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer, Yukari es una de mis modelos, además de una _amiga_ – reparando en la figura de la mujer en la cama su semblante se mostró compungido y dolido - ¿cuál es el diagnóstico?

- Está descansando por ahora, esperan que ya no hay peligro…

- Ya veo. Le he traído estas flores, _**sé que las rosas son sus favoritas, aunque no pude conseguir de su color predilecto **_– le entregó un ramo de rosas blancas.

- Gracias. Se las daré a la enfermera, ella las colocará aquí.

- Bueno, debo retirarme ya. Intentaré volver a visitarla, le deseo una pronta recuperación. Buena noche.

- Sí…

Poco después de la retirada del magnate, Isabella volvió a la habitación.

- Me pareció ver a un hombre salir de aquí, pero no lo conozco... ¿quién era?

- Es uno de los patrocinadores del desfile y socio del Sr. Mitzuki.

- ¿Y por qué vino?

- No lo sé, dijo que era un _amigo _de Yukari, pero no me lo pareció.

- ¿Amigo? _"Se lo preguntaré a Kaito"_

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Hayasaka-san?

- Me contestó su hermano, le conté todo. Pero no van a poder venir esta noche. Su madre está muy alterada y el doctor le ha recetado unos calmantes, ahora mismo está descansando y lo más seguro es que no despierte hasta mañana.

- No importa, es mejor así. Yo me quedaré con ella esta noche. Tú ve a casa y descansa, lo necesitas.

- ¿Estás seguro? Porque yo podría quedarme y…

- No. Estás aquí desde ayer, que la trajeron, debes ir a descansar.

- Está bien, pero dame las llaves de tu apartamento, mañana te traeré una muda de ropa para que te cambies.

- No es necesario, yo mismo pasaré por allá temprano.

- Muy bien, entonces nos veremos. Cuídala. Ah… por cierto, ya le avisé a la enfermera que eres tú el que se está quedando.

- Gracias, adiós.

Tomó asiento en el pequeño sillón, al costado de la cama y se quedó observándola dormir. Viendo cada golpe y marca que surcaba su bello rostro; y, mientras acariciaba su mano, se fue quedando dormido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la operación y la modelo aún no despertaba. Su madre estaba histérica, sus amigos consternados y George no se alejaba de ella, más que para asearse, cambiarse de ropa y – por insistencia de Isabella y Miwako – comer algo.

La preocupación de todos era tangible, la situación de la modelo no parecía evolucionar. Los doctores no encontraban ningún motivo que mantuviese en ese estado a la modelo, y ya les habían avisado que de seguir así, era muy probable que cayese en coma.

La noticia no había hecho más que alterar a todos, si es que eso era posible. El humor del peliazul solo empeoraba, y tener que estar atento al acoso de la prensa, no ayudaba. Para su tranquilidad Kaito se estaba encargando de eso.

- No veo ningún cambio, Arashi. ¡Kami! ¿Cuándo despertará?

- Debes calmarte Miwako, no podemos hacer más de lo que ya hacemos, solo nos queda esperar.

- ¿¡Hasta cuándo!?

"_Esa voz... es Miwako… pero con quién ¿George?…no debe ser Arashi. Están hablando de mí… ¡Kami! ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaré dormida? Quisiera abrir los ojos, pero... estoy tan cansada…"_

- ¿Dónde podrá estar George? Dijo que iba a cambiarse y ya ha amanecido. No creí que dejaría pasar una noche sin estar aquí.

- Pobre, no lo culpo. Debe estar cansadísimo, estos cuatro días casi no ha dormido por cuidar de Caroline.

- Bueno, yo… ¡George!

"_¿George? Ha estado aquí? Seguramente no se ha despegado de mi_ lado – ¡George! _– por qué grita Arashi? Qué sucede?"_

- ¡Kami! ¿George, qué te pasó?

- No es nada Miwako, Arashi no grites.

- ¡Cómo que no es nada! Estas todo golpeado ¿Qué ha sucedido? – aunque el peliazul no le diese importancia a su estado, estaba, realmente, muy lastimado. El rostro estaba lleno de moretones, tenía el labio partido y por el cuello de la camisa – que siempre llevaba abierta – se podían ver golpes en su pecho.

- Les contaré más tarde, Isabella viene en camino – girándose hacia la modelo -¿Cómo pasó la noche, ha habido algún cambio?

- No, nada ha cambiado. Sigue durmiendo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuado Isabella llegó. Al ver al magullado diseñador, su reacción no fue muy diferente a la de Arashi y Miwako.

- ¿Ahora si piensas decirnos que fue lo te pasó?

- Que obstinados… - dejo salir en un susurro su réplica – ayer, cuando estaba en el apartamento…

_**--Flash Back—**_

_Las alacenas estaban vacías. La cocina y, en realidad, todo el apartamento estaba hecho un desastre. Durante los pasados días, por estar en el hospital, lo había descuidado mucho. Una vez bañado, el peliazul decidió ir a comprar un poco de café – que necesitaba con urgencia – y algunas cosas más antes de regresar al hospital._

_Después de andar algunas cuadras, los hombres que caminaban a unos pasos de él, se tornaban demasiado sospechosos. Cuando intentó acelerar para perderlo, se vio – rápidamente – rodeado por los tres._

_- George Koizumi –no era una pregunta. Al parecer sabían muy bien quién era._

_-¿Qué quieren? ¿Mi billetera? – las burlas no se hicieron esperar._

_- No estamos interesados en el poco dinero que traes. Solo hemos venido a entregarte un mensaje, de parte de nuestro jefe._

_- Un mensaje… vaya forma de entregarlo. ¿Quién los envía?_

_- Revelar esa información no es necesario, solo nos basta con que lo comprendas. Aléjate de Yukari Hayasaka._

_- ¿Vinieron solo para decirme eso? – una sonrisa socarrona apareció en los labio del peliazul – pues, pueden decirle a su jede que su 'mensaje' me tiene sin cuidado. No pienso dejarla y si quiere decir algo más, que dé la cara._

_- Bueno, esto solo nos deja una opción. El jefe dijo que podíamos hacerlo, mientras no te matáramos…_

_- Aunque siempre pueden ocurrir los __**accidentes**__ – dijo otro de ellos con burla._

_Los tres se lanzaron contra el peliazul con los puños en alto._

_**-- End Flash Back --**_

- ¡Kami!

- No fue nada… por lo menos le di a uno….

- ¡George! No estés bromeando con eso. ¿Te das cuenta de que esos hombres pudieron haberte matado?

- Miwako e Isabella tienen razón. Debes informar a la policía y …

- Arashi, eso no me interesa por ahora. Ya he conversado con Kaito y nadie más que nosotros y su familia está autorizado a visitar a Yukari.

- Esto se nos está llendo de las manos. Esto no se trata de un amante despechado, ni de un fanático, es un enfermo y es peligroso. Está dispuesto a matar, para conseguir lo que quiere… - la pelirrosa asentía ante las palabras de Isabella, con la consternación dibujada en su rostro.

- Y al parecer lo que quiere es…

_**- George… **_- el susurro proveniente de la cama sorprendió a todos.

Rápidamente, estaban alrededor de la cama, mientras que Arashi salía a llamar al médico.

- Yukari… soy yo. George… vamos, abre los ojos – como si obedeciera a las palabras del peliazul, la morena fue abriendo – paulatinamente – los ojos.

Todos contuvieron la respiración, en lo que la morena los veía, como reconociéndolos. Solo cuando esta les regaló una sonrisa, la mejor que sus cansados músculos le permitieron, fueron capaces de soltar un suspiro de alivio.

- ¡Caroline! ¡Carry! – ambas _mujeres _sonrieron extasiadas al ver a la morena, por fin, despierta.

-_ Agua_ – su voz se oía ronca y rasposa, y no le permitía articular muchas palabras. Mientras la atendían el doctor ingresó junto a Arashi y una enfermera.

- Srta. Hayasaka, ya era hora. Sus amigos han estado muy pendientes de Ud. Pero ahora les debo pedir que salgan por un momento, debo examinarla.

Aunque reticentes, abandonaron la habitación, según las ordenes médicas. Después de unos minutos el doctor llamó a George.

- Sr. Koizumi, la Srta. Hayasaka insiste en que Ud. esté presente para oír el diagnóstico.

- Muy bien, prosiga Dr. – el peliazul ya se hallaba junto a la morena, sosteniendo su mano.

- Bueno, aunque debo admitir que nos preocupó mucho su prolongado descanso, es solo una muestra de la sabiduría del cuerpo. La operación que le hicimos no representa ningún peligro, está cicatrizando correctamente. Las lesiones en el brazo y la pierna parecen evolucionar muy bien, así que le podemos retirar el yeso del brazo, aunque el de la pierna se quedará ahí, por lo menos un mes más. Te realizaremos algunos exámenes para determinar la magnitud del daño cerebral e interno y esta noche te quedaras en observación, si continuas bien, mañana te daremos el alta.

- Gracias Dr., por todo.

- No es nada, por cierto, te dejaré la receta para los calmantes que necesitarás y te daré algunas pomadas para esos golpes. Con suerte cicatrizaran sin dejar marca. Ahora si, permiso.

- Hola…

- Hola… te he extrañado mucho.

- Lo sé… pude escuchar algunas cosas de las que estaban hablando… ¿Qué te pasó? – sus manos acariciaban su magullado rostro, con mucho cuidado.

- No es nada, no quiero que te preocupes. Todo lo que debe importar es que descanse y que te recuperes pronto.

- Pero… - fue interrumpida por el repentino ingreso de sus amigos, esta vez acompañados por una nerviosa madre.

- ¡Yukari!

- Madre… estoy bien. No llores estoy bien…

El resto del tiempo transcurrió en pláticas y exámenes, sus amigas la ponían al día de todo lo que había sucedido mientras ella dormía.

- Estoy bien, mamá. Debes hacerme caso, e ir a casa y descansar. George se quedará conmigo y ya mañana saldré del hospital.

- Muy bien, pero por la tarde pasaré a visitarte.

- Está bien mamá. Nos vemos – su madre fue la última en abandonar la habitación.

Una vez solos, se dedicaron a conversar. Entre besos y caricias, George le ayudaba a Yukari a recordar ciertas cosas, que, debido al golpe, ella no recordaba.

- Souma estuvo aquí.

- ¿Souma? ¿Por qué?

- Dijo que eran amigos, te deseó una pronta recuperación – en su tono se reflejaba cierta molestia, que no pudo ocultar.

- ¿Amigos? ¡Ja!, claro que quiere que me recupere, ¡para meterme en su cama!... cómo se…- la morena siguió farfullando por lo bajo acerca de la descarada actitud del magnate.

George la observaba despotricar en silencio. Estaba enterado, por las conversaciones que había mantenido con Kaito, del particular _interés_ del magnate por la modelo.

- No te molestes más, no volverá.

- Eso espero…- su semblante se relajó y se tornó preocupado – George, ¿qué haremos con el desfile?

- No te preocupes por eso. Hablaremos con Koishi, estoy seguro de que él entenderá.

- ¿Koishi?

- ¿No conoces el nombre de tu jefe? Koishi Mitzuki.

- Jejjeje… no. Bueno, creo que es lo mejor, con este yeso y la prescripción de descanso, definitivamente no podré modelar.

- No te aflijas, ya habrán muchos otros desfiles. Yo podría crear una colección entera, solo para ti.

- Eres un payaso… pero muy lindo – dijo, mientras acercaba su rostro a ella y depositaba un beso en sus labios.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al fin habían regresado al apartamento. Estando aún convaleciente, George no la dejó caminar la llevó en brazos hasta la cama.

- Sabes, creo que olvidé mencionarte algo…- mientras terminaba de acomodarla en la cama dejó escapar ese comentario.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué podría ser eso? – la modelo arqueó una ceja ante las palabras del peliazul.

- Bueno, he estado hablando con Kaito y creemos que con todo lo que ha sucedido recientemente, lo mejor es que lleves guardaespaldas.

- ¡No! Le dije a…

- Lo sé… sé que odias tener a alguien apostado a tu lado, pero es lo mejor; al menos por el momento. Hasta que sepamos que no hay peligro… ¿Está bien?... ¿Lo harás por mí? – de mala gana, Yukari terminó aceptando.

Mientras la empleada, que George contrató en contra de la voluntad de la modelo, se encargaba de cocinar; Yukari prendió la televisión.

… _En otras noticias. Después de permanecer por cuatro días en el hospital central de Tokio, la modelo Yukari Hayasaka, ha dejado el nosocomio en estricta confidencia y su estado se mantienen en reserva. El representante de la modelo, Kaito Sarutobi, no ha hecho ninguna declaración. Por lo pronto, sus admiradores ya alistan los__** tulipanes**__, junto a notas de recuperación. Y en…_

- ¿Tulipanes?

- ¿Qué tienen de malo?

- ¿Por qué tulipanes? Tus flores favoritas no son esas, son las rosas.

- Sí, es cierto, pero – su semblante adoptó un aire de nostalgia – cuando te fuiste, no quería ver nada que me pudiese recordar a ti, por eso, cuando me hicieron una de las primeras entrevista, dije que mis flores favoritas eran los tulipanes. Solo, tú y los demás saben que en realidad, las rosas verdes son mis favoritas.

- ¿Solo nosotros?

- Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

- No es nada, solo pensaba…

"_**.. Sé que las rosas son sus flores favoritas" "….No pude conseguirla en su color predilecto…"**_

Las palabras no dejaban de repetirse en su mente, mientras que esta empezaba a trabajar a toda velocidad. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo y aunque, su mente no terminase de comprenderlo, su instinto estaba muy alerta. El magnate representaba muchas sospechas y suspicacias en toda esa situación, y si cabía la menor posibilidad de que representara algún tipo de peligro para Yukari… él mismo se encargaría de averiguarlo…

**Continuará….**

* * *

Notas:

Ohayo mina!

Bueno, por fin vengo a tiempo, cumpliendo con el plazo acordado. Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo...

Me pregunto que opinaran de él, la verdad lo he hecho un poco tedioso, pero hay muchas cosas dichas aquí, que más tarde cobraran vital importancia..

Bueno, pasando a la historia, Yukari, por fin desperto. Parece que el accidente, no fue tan grave como temiamos. Por otro lado, cosas cada vez más peligrosas estan sucediendo, ¿qué será lo proximo que pasara?

George empieza a sospechar de Souma... veremos que sucede en el proximo capitulo.

Desde ya les aviso que el final se acerca, aun no tengo definido el numero, pero son pocos los capitulos que restan. Ya tengo avanzada una parte del proximo capitlo, y pues, no me quedas más que agradecer sus reviews a :

**Maritza:**Gracias por todo el apoyo y la paciencia...jejej. sé que soy mala, pero todo tiene un por qué, ya vez que la parejita esta junta y, por ahora, a salvo. Espero tu opinion y mensaje. Gracias - **UchihaEris:**Gracias por el apoyo, pese a los meses de larga espera. Me complace el saber que te ha gustado el capitulo anterior, espero saber qué te pareció este. Me fascina tu entusiasmo. - **karon-chan:** Gracias por tus halagos, hago lo mejor que puedo. Disculpa si no he pasado por tu historia, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo. Esta semana la tengo libre, así que me daré un tiempito para visitar tu fic. Gracias, espero tu mensaje. - **gabriela:** Me halagas, es bueno saber que te ha gustado tanto el fic. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, ya sabes lo que ocurre con este par, siguen juntos y felices... por el momento. Espero saber de ti. - **angel-yanu:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos y tu paciencia. Aqui traigo el capitulo, esta vez sin tanta demora. Espero, que te guste y saber tu opinión. - **Jessica Daniela: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras,y bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, voy a empezar a estudiar Ciencias de la Comunicación, y tal vez me decida por periodismo, por ahora, solo lo hago como pasatiempo. Aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo, quisiera saber tu opinion, asi que espero tu review.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido y por uno u otro motivo no han podido dejar su review, espero que me hagan llegar sus opiniones, siempre me ayudan a mejorar.

Bueno, me despido deseando a todos los peruanos - en todas partes del mundo - unas felices **¡FIESTAS PATRIAS!**

Se despide, con mucho cariño,

**Arcueid**


End file.
